Harry's choices !
by ShannaRya
Summary: Quand les Malfoy adoptent le dernier des Potter ils l'élèvent selon la tradition des sangs-purs dans une société sorcière encore plongé dans les préjugés, la discrimination, mais surtout meurtris par les atrocités de la guerre. Et où être libre de choisir, pour un nom comme le sien, n'est que utopie. Harry fera-t-il les bons choix ? Quitte à perdre ce qu'il a de plus cher au monde.
1. Présentation

**Titre complet : Harry's choices ! (Family Or Love)**

**Résumé : Quand les Malfoy adoptent le dernier des Potter ils l'élèvent selon la tradition des sangs-purs dans une société sorcière encore plongé dans les préjugés, la discrimination, mais surtout meurtris par les atrocités de la guerre. Et où être libre de choisir, pour un nom comme le sien, n'est que utopie. Harry fera-t-il les bons choix ? Quitte à perdre ce qu'il a de plus cher au monde.**

**Pairing : HP/TMR et autres couples.**

**Genre : Slash H/H, Drame familial et Romance**

**Rating : M+**

**Attention : personnages légèrement OOC**

**Disclaimer : le monde HP et ses personnages appartiennent à JKR, référence à l'unviers de la série Charmed et l'idée de romance et drame familial sont inspiré du film Boolywood "La famille indienne" Maginfique films que je vous conseille de regarder si le pleins de musique sympa et une durée de plus deux heures trente ne vous dérange pas ;)**

**Bon nous y voilà. Comme je vous l'avais annoncé, je vous présente ma nouvelle histoire qui est un UA avec magie.**

**L'histoire n'est pas encore terminée, raison pour laquelle je posterai un chapitre par mois pour le moment afin de poursuivre l'écriture des chapitres suivants.**

**Quelques détails importants à savoir sur l'histoire ( je vous prie d'en prendre connaissance avant votre lecture):**

**\- Je vous spoil, mais c'est impprtant de savoir que dans cette histoire Voldemort n'existe pas. Attention il n'y aura pas de guerre dans l'histoire, mais j'en ferais mention. Et le seul mage noir dont vous entendrez parler est Gellert Grindewald et ici ses adeptes/sbires seront les Mangemorts. Je me répète pas de guerre dans l'histoire.**

**\- Faites bien attention à la chronologie de l'histoire qui sera en deux parties. Cela sera identifiable par une date, un mois ou une année. À voir !**

**\- Pour le bien de l'histoire, beaucoup de personnages ne sont pas né(e)s à la bonne époque ou à la bonne année donnée dans l'œuvre de JKR, dont Harry et Tom.**

**Naissance de Tom Riddle : 31 Décembre 1970**

**Naissance d'Harry Potter : 31 Juillet 1975**

**\- Les deux premiers chapitres de cette histoire sont introductifs. Vous pouvez les voir comme des prologues.**

**Dernière chose, je suis ravi de partager cette nouvelle histoire originale qui j'espère vous plaira autant que Notre Union et Harry's problems !**

**Une nouvelle fois je me suis appropriée l'univers HP et de ses personnages qui ne gardent pas du tout leurs caractères habituels avec moi. Vous allez vous en rendre compte et je m'excuse d'avance si cela ne plaît pas. Et comme toujours c'est le couple HP/TMR qui est à l'honneur. J'aime ce couple et je n'arrive pas vraiment à m'en détacher.**

**Pourtant je lis beaucoup de fiction sur HP/DM ou HP/SS mais je suis incapable d'écrire sur ces couples-là. Allez savoir pourquoi !**

**C'est une histoire simple, sans complication. Une histoire que je voulais partager avec vous depuis un moment. Il faut dire que les premiers chapitres dormaient dans mon ordinateur depuis plus d'un an. Et j'ai décidé de la reprendre il y a peu. Il y a déjà dix chapitres, sûrs, qui sont écrits.**

**Bêta-lecteur : Mon magnifique Byakkance ; Byak' pour les intimes. Toujours présent à mes côtés et qui fait un travail magnifique pour que vous n'ayez pas les yeux qui piquent par mes nombreuses fautes ou incohérences.**

**Après nous ne sommes pas à l'abris de petites fautes d'inattention. Cela arrive même au meilleur :D.**

**À part cela, je vous donne rendez-vous au premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous donnera envie de suivre cette histoire ! **

**Et n'oubliez pas...les reviews sont le carburant des auteurs. C'est vraiment important pour nous autres auteurs d'avoir vos ressentis.**

**À toute de suite :D !**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : le monde HP et ses personnages appartiennent à JKR, référence à l'unviers de la série Charmed et l'idée de romance et drame familiale sont inspiré du film Boolywood "La famille indienne". Vous êtes prévenu !**

**Rating : M+**

**Pairing : HP/TMR et autres couples.**

**Genre : Slash Yaoi, Drame familial, Romance, UA avec magie**

**Bêta-lecteur : Byakkance ( Coeur sur toi )**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**PREMIÈRE PARTIE**

_**« Une vie est faite de détails, mais un détail peut changer une vie » Goyer Rémi**_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 1**_

**Octobre 1976,**

-Oh par Merlin, non...mon enfant. Pas encore. Lucius ! pleura sa femme prénommée Narcissa, le cœur meurtri.

Celle-ci était allongée sur sa couche. Entre ses jambes encore écartées, une médicosage-femme s'affairait à arrêter, à l'aide de plusieurs sorts, les saignements qu'avait occasionné son accouchement. Cette dernière, après avoir fini, releva la tête, affichant un air purement désolé, avant de lui tendre un corps minuscule, pas complètement formé. L'enfant n'avait pas survécu et était mort à près de cinq mois. Tremblante et un flot de larmes qui coulaient sur son beau visage déformé par la douleur, elle prit délicatement le petit corps de son enfant sans vie.

C'était une fille.

Oh par Merlin, que cela était si difficile de tenir son enfant mort, à peine développé dans ses bras.

C'était si dur. Si horrible.

Narcissa se retourna vers la médicosage-femme et lui tendit sa fille. C'était beaucoup trop insoutenable.

De nouveau, elle venait de perdre un enfant. Pour la troisième fois. Et avant même qu'il ait pu atteindre les neuf mois.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il ainsi contre sa famille. Contre elle. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cela ? Pourquoi la magie ne l'avait-elle pas aidé ? Pourquoi, à son tour, l'avait-elle délaissé ? Ne méritait-elle pas de devenir une mère et d'aimer de tout son cœur un enfant ? En cet instant, elle désirait si ardemment, mettre fin à ses jours, tant la douleur cette fois-ci était si atroce, si terrible.

À ses côtés, son époux laissa échapper une seule et unique larme face à cette horrible constatation. Il n'osa même pas regarder le corps inerte de son troisième enfant que tenait la médicosage-femme, avant de l'envelopper.

Voir une nouvelle fois, sa femme qu'il aimait tant, souffrir de la sorte lui était insupportable. Tout autant que son épouse, il désirait avoir un enfant. Garçon ou fille. Peu lui importait, du moment qu'il avait un enfant à chérir.

La petite, bien qu'elle ait dépassé les cinq mois, comparé aux deux premiers, n'avait pas tenu. Elle était morte, dans le ventre même de son épouse. En urgence, ils avaient dû la faire accoucher. Cela avait été une situation horrible et tragique. Sa femme n'allait désormais plus s'en relever. Il avait tellement peur de la perdre maintenant.

Comment allait-il, à nouveau, annoncer cela au reste de la famille. Sa mère, comme celle de sa femme, allait être horrifiée par la nouvelle. Elles qui souhaitaient ardemment avoir un petit-fils ou une petite-fille, allaient s'effondrer de tristesse et de douleur.

Caressant son visage en sueur, il lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes. Mais cela n'arrêta pas le flot de larmes. Il demanda alors à la médicosage-femme et au medicoage présents de s'en aller et d'emmener leur enfant à Saint-Mangouste. Plus tard, il irait s'occuper de ses funérailles. Pour le moment, il voulait rester auprès de sa femme.

Une fois que ceux-ci soient partis, il s'installa auprès de son épouse, la prenant ainsi dans ses bras pour la bercer. Plus tard, elle s'endormit, le laissant ainsi dans une intense réflexion. Tout comme son épouse, il désirait avoir un enfant à chérir. Mais aujourd'hui, ils ne pouvaient plus prendre le risque d'essayer à nouveau d'engendrer un héritier. Comme Narcissa, il ne supporterait pas une quatrième perte. Et puis Narcissa risquerait assurément sa vie.

Alors qu'il souffla, une subite idée s'imposa dans son esprit. L'idée d'adopter un enfant lui vint. Que celui-ci ne soit pas de son sang, de sa chair, l'importait peu. Ces pensées le surprirent lui-même, lui qui était pour la pureté du sang dans les familles de sang-pur comme la sienne. Vouloir un enfant qui n'était pas de lui, paraissait tout à fait étonnant. Improbable. Mais cela restait une idée. Une très bonne idée.

À ce stade, il serait vraiment prêt à adopter un enfant qui ferait le bonheur avant tout de sa femme et du reste de la famille. Il voulait un enfant à qui il apprendrait ce que tout père pouvait enseigner à son enfant. Il voulait un enfant avec lequel il passerait du temps. Un enfant à qui il donnerait tout l'amour dont il aurait besoin. Mais est-ce que sa femme accepterait d'adopter ? Et le reste de la famille ? Probablement. Après tout, ils désiraient aussi fort que lui de voir un petit enfant qui courrait dans les couloirs du manoir, en leur faisant entendre le doux son de sa voix, que ce soit par des rires ou des pleurs.

Soupirant, il se détacha de sa femme, et lui nettoya le front avant de la recouvrir et de s'en aller. Il devait retourner au Ministère. Plus tôt, il avait dû quitter précipitamment le Ministère lorsqu'il avait reçu le message du médicomage. Il devait y retourner afin de signaler son absence. Il se donnait au moins plus d'une semaine pour se laisser le temps de faire les funérailles de sa fille décédée et de s'en remettre. Pour sa femme, cela allait demander du temps. Beaucoup de temps.

Se dirigeant vers sa cheminée, il se rendit au Ministère. Mais en arrivant, il ne s'attendait pas à voir tant d'effervescence. Des Aurors et même la presse étaient là, se bousculant et se criant dessus.

Que se passait-il ?

Il tenta de se frayer un chemin entre la populace, avant de voir le grand Albus Dumbledor, directeur d'un des plus grands collèges sorciers, Poudlard. Celui-ci arborait un visage triste et presque larmoyant. Cela était déconcertant quand on connaissait l'homme qui affichait toujours un visage et un regard pétillant de joie. Ce dernier regardait les centaines de personnes qui continuaient de se marcher dessus et de se crier au visage, alors qu'à quelques pas de lui, le Ministre sorcier et quelques Aurors tentaient de calmer les ardeurs de chacun.

S'approchant de lui, il grimaça en entendant tous ces cris des plus insupportables.

\- Albus ! Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en arrivant près de lui.

\- Oh Lucius, mon ami, dit Albus d'une voix triste. Vous n'êtes donc pas au courant ?

\- Au courant de quoi ? questionna-t-il, en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Je vois, souffla le vieux sorcier. Vous savez qu'un groupe d'Aurors avait été envoyé en Écosse, afin de démanteler le réseau criminel qui s'y était installé.

\- Oui, je suis au courant de cela. Cette mission était supervisée par les Aurors Potter, dit Lucius.

\- Oui, souffla Albus.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il était même très probable que ce groupe de criminel soit dirigé par les derniers mangemorts en libertés aux vues des nouveaux éléments inquiétant trouvés lors de leur précédente mission. Est-ce pour cela toute cette agitation ? Cette mission s'est mal passée ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Au contraire, soupira Albus, tristement. Bien que la mission ait été une réussite, cela ne s'est pas passé sans de graves conséquences. Six Aurors sont morts, dont….les Potter, révéla le vieux Albus.

Lucius, à cette annonce, ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux de stupeurs. James et Lily Potter étaient les meilleurs Aurors de leur génération. Les plus jeunes à avoir été promus Chef des Aurors, tant ils étaient des sorciers fort compétents et accomplis. Mariés et parents d'un petit garçon d'un an, ils étaient, au-delà d'être d'excellents Aurors, des personnes douces et respectables. Ils avaient le cœur sur la main et cela Lucius ne pouvait le nier. Alors de savoir que ceux-ci étaient morts, lui était un choc. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ?

Lucius n'était peut-être pas leur meilleur ami, mais il s'était toujours très bien entendu avec James et même Lily. D'ailleurs celle-ci, était en quelque sorte une amie de sa femme. Ce qui était surprenant quand on savait que sa famille ne se mélangeait pas aux sorciers nés-moldu.

\- C'est atroce, dit-il, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle.

\- La nouvelle s'est très vite rependue. Et voilà le résultat, dit Albus en montrant le flux de personnes dans le hall du Ministère. Pauvre Harry, il est désormais bien orphelin.

\- Comment cela ? Il n'a plus de famille ? N'avait-il pas un parrain ? demanda Lucius, les sourcils haussés.

\- Eh bien...c'est délicat, voyez-vous. Il a de la famille du côté de sa mère, mais ce sont des Moldus, et ceux-ci ne sont pas réceptifs à notre monde. Et puis, je sais que Lily n'aurait pas voulu qu'on envoie son fils chez sa sœur. Et pour ce qui est du parrain...il en avait un. Sirius Black.

\- Oh ! Le cousin de ma femme. Cela ne m'étonne pas. Je me souviens que lui et James étaient très proches, à Poudlard.

\- Oui, certes, mais ce dernier a complètement disparu, après une mission menée en Asie. Personne ne sait où il est. Même James ne le savait pas. Nous n'avons plus eu de nouvelle de lui du jour au lendemain. Nous sommes toujours à sa recherche.

\- Oh ! Je n'étais pas au courant de cela, dit Lucius en fronçant davantage les sourcils.

Les Black ne lui avaient pas fait part de cela. Ni même Narcissa. Mais peut-être qu'eux aussi n'étaient pas au courant de la disparition soudaine et inquiétante du malheureux. Ce qui était fort étonnant.

\- Hum ! Alors Harry n'a vraiment plus de parents. Et dans ce cas-là, cela revient à ma charge de m'occuper de lui. De lui trouver un endroit. Et je ne pense pas avoir le choix. Je vais devoir le remettre à un orphelinat sorcier, expliqua, tristement Albus.

\- Quoi ? Non, vous ne pouvez pas faire cela à ce pauvre enfant, s'inquiéta Lucius.

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse d'autre, mon ami ?

Bonne question. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à penser que ce petit être allait être placé dans un orphelinat. Il y avait très peu de chances pour lui qu'il soit adopté. Ou si cela était le cas, se serait sûrement par des personnes mal attentionnées qui en voudraient à la fortune des Potter. Après tout, la famille Potter était très connue dans le monde magique. Avant la sienne, cette famille était la plus influente et la plus puissante. Lucius était certain que le couple Potter aurait voulu que leur héritier grandisse dans une famille qui serait prête à lui inculquer les us et coutumes des familles de sang-pur, tout sang-mêlé qu'il soit. C'est d'ailleurs ce que lui-même souhaitait à cet enfant. Cependant il désirait surtout que cet enfant grandisse dans une famille qui l'aimerait non pour son nom, mais seulement pour lui.

Soudainement, il se figea. Et si lui et son épouse étaient cette famille ? Et si... ils adoptaient le petit Harry ? Il y avait quelques heures à peine, il avait pensé à cette idée et là c'était l'occasion de s'y tenir.

\- Et si je l'adoptais, s'exclama Lucius soudainement, le plus sérieusement.

\- Vraiment ! Vous... vous feriez cela ? dit Albus, plus que surpris.

\- Oui. Sachez que…ma femme a de nouveau fait une fausse couche, révéla Lucius. Elle désire, tout comme moi, avoir un enfant à aimer. Nous sommes des personnes respectables et honnêtes. Je...

\- Très bien, le coupa Albus, en souriant. Vous avez l'air d'être vraiment sûr de vous. Mais vous m'en voyez désolé, mon ami pour la perte de votre enfant.

Lucius hocha simplement de la tête, ne voulant pas aller dans les détails. Il n'était pas encore remis de cette atroce nouvelle.

-Sachez, mon ami, qu'adopter cet enfant...Cela risque d'être une longue procédure.

\- Nous serons prêt à prendre le risque, répondit, avec ferveur Lucius.

\- Vous êtes bien sûr de vous ? redemanda Albus.

\- Oui. Cet enfant doit grandir dans une famille comme la nôtre, dit Lucius. Et puis son parrain étant un Black, il reste tout de même affilié à cette famille. Et ma femme est une Black de naissance. Cela pourrait jouer en notre faveur.

\- Cela est vrai, acquiesça Albus, tout en se grattant la barbe. Ceci dit, c'est très noble de votre part Lucius de vouloir adopter un enfant qui n'a aucun lien de sang avec votre famille. Vous n'étiez pas le plus grand ami de James, mais ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire est courageux et des plus honorable, concéda Albus, en lui souriant. Vous lui offrez une nouvelle vie et une nouvelle chance.

\- Vous pouvez être assuré de ma sincérité. Je pense réellement que cet enfant sera bien plus épanoui dans une famille comme la nôtre. Nous saurons lui donner tout l'amour qu'un enfant doit avoir tout comme une bonne éducation.

\- Je vous crois mon ami. Je vous crois, dit Albus. S'il leur arrivait quelques chose, James et Lily, après la disparation subite de Sirius, m'ont demandé de m'occuper de leur fils unique et de tout faire pour qu'il vive dans une famille aimante. Et je pense que vous l'êtes. Vous avez raison ! Il sera bien mieux dans une famille comme la vôtre.

\- Alors nous sommes d'accord. Vous m'aiderez donc à adopter cet enfant.

\- Bien sûr, mon ami. Avec mon appui, je peux vous assurer que dans moins de deux semaines, vous accueillerez un enfant au sein de la famille Malfoy. Maintenant, je vais vous demander de me suivre.

Sans un mot et laissant de côté ce pourquoi il était réellement venu, Lucius suivit ce bon vieux Albus. Ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi le flot de personnes qui essayaient de se faire entendre, afin d'avoir des réponses quant à cette attaque, où six Aurors dont les Potter avaient péri.

Lucius, malgré le masque de froideur qu'il affichait, ressentit vraiment de la peine. Ce pauvre enfant n'avait que très peu connu ses parents. Il n'avait vécu qu'une seule année en leur compagnie. À cet âge-là on ne créait pas encore de souvenir. Et les parents, n'avaient pu goûter au bonheur d'élever leur enfant. Mais avec un travail comme celui-ci, ce risque avait été présent et grand. Et ils en avaient eu conscience en devenant parent.

Mais aujourd'hui, Lucius n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de son choix. Il savait que feu son père n'aurait pas tolérer une telle chose. Adopter un enfant, sang-mêlé de surcroît, même si l'un des parents venait d'une bonne famille de sang-pur, son père ne l'aurait jamais accepté. Cela aurait été un véritable sacrilège. Une honte. Mais à ce jour, et depuis la mort d'Abraxas, son père, c'était lui le Lord de la famille Malfoy. Alors cette décision lui revenait de plein droit et il la prenait en tout état de cause. De plus il connaissait les Potter, et c'était des gens respectables, même-si l'épouse était une née-moldue. C'était sûrement la seule que sa famille, comme d'autres, acceptait dans leur entourage. Alors oui, Lucius désirait adopter leur enfant. Ce dernier ne serait que bien dans une famille comme la sienne.

Oh bien sûr, Lucius se promit qu'un jour, il dirait la vérité à ce petit garçon. Il lui dirait qu'il n'était pas leur fils biologique, mais un enfant adopté. D'ici là, ils auraient le temps de l'y préparer.

Il sortit de ses pensées, lorsqu'il arriva à une aire de transplanage. Albus se tourna vers lui, et avec un sourire aux lèvres, lui demanda de poser sa main sur son bras. Lucius, ne discuta pas et accéda à sa demande. Bien vite, ils se retrouvèrent devant la plus grandes garderies privées sorcières où seuls les enfants de familles de sangs-purs et quelques sangs-mêlés étaient acceptés. C'étaient ici que leurs enfants étaient déposés, pour que les parents puissent aller travailler en toute sérénité durant la journée. C'était une excellente enseigne et Lucius ne pouvait le nier. Mais lui, il s'était toujours dit qu'il s'y tiendrait à leurs règles familiales. Son enfant aurait une nourrice qui aiderait sa femme. Tandis que lui, il s'occuperait de son éducation, et que l'école primaire et secondaire se chargeraient de son apprentissage de la magie.

Marchant à travers les nombreux corridors, il suivit silencieusement le vieux sorcier qui le menait dans une vaste pièce où de nombreux parcs pour enfant s'y trouvaient. Albus zigzagua entre eux pour arriver devant un parc en particulier. Lorsque Lucius s'arrêta à ses côtés, il riva son regard à l'intérieur du parc où se trouvait un enfant qui jouait avec de nombreux jouets enchantés. D'ailleurs celui-ci s'arrêta de jouer un moment pour lever sa magnifique petite frimousse, ancrant ainsi son lumineux regard vert émeraude dans le sien. Un grand sourire vint se dessiner sur les petites lèvres de l'enfant, avant qu'il ne bouge frénétiquement ses petits bras.

Alors voilà le fils Potter. Il ne l'avait vu qu'à deux reprises et très brièvement. Mais là, Lucius et comme bien d'autres avant lui, fut ébloui par ce petit être qui était tout simplement magnifique. Une petite touffe de cheveux noirs ornait son crâne. Son visage était pourvu d'un petit nez en trompette, une petite bouche rosée, des joues bien rondes et de magnifiques yeux verts. Cet enfant ressemblait à ses parents. Et à n'en pas douter, il avait pris d'eux, toute leur beauté.

\- Je pensais qu'il était préférable que vous le rencontriez aujourd'hui, s'exclama Albus, avec un sourire doux.

\- Et vous avez eu là, une excellente idée !

\- Êtes-vous vraiment sûr ? redemanda Albus.

\- Je le suis encore plus, maintenant que j'ai cet enfant sous mes yeux, dit Lucius, le cœur battant.

\- Bien. Quel genre d'adoption souhaiteriez-vous faire ?

\- Je pense à un rituel d'adoption par la magie. Nous mélangerons une part de notre magie au sien pour qu'il puisse porter la signature magique des Malfoy en plus de la sienne. Nous ne lui ferons pas boire la potion qui le fera ressemblait à tout point à un Malfoy. Je souhaite qu'il garde ses traits physiques biologiques, comme tel. Il est déjà bien magnifique. Je ne compte pas non plus le déchoir de son nom. Il portera autant le nom Potter que le nom Malfoy. Cependant, bien sûr, je me chargerais de la fortune des Potter, jusqu'à sa majorité. Il en va de soi.

\- Oh, mais je vous fais confiance sur ce point-là. En tant que nouveau parent, je ne le voyais pas autrement. Mais laissez-moi vous dire que vous me surprenez, mon ami. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à cela de votre part. C'est si…soudain. Mais je sais qu'il s'épanouira au sein de votre famille, dit Albus, en souriant chaudement, les yeux posés sur l'enfant.

Le petit Harry se désintéressa de ses jouets. Il se leva sur ses petites jambes, avant de s'accrocher fermement aux barreaux fins de son parc. Une fois bien debout, il leva de nouveau son regard pour l'ancrer dans celui bleu-gris de l'homme qui lui faisait face, avant de lever ses petits bras vers lui. Automatiquement, Lucius se baissa légèrement et prit l'enfant dans ses bras, se surprenant lui-même de son geste. Harry se mit à rire, révélant des petites fossettes irrémédiablement mignonnes. Sa femme allait sans aucun doute craquer devant cette frimousse, tout comme le reste de la famille. Enfin, il l'espérait. C'était quand même nouveau. Jamais un sang-pur de son rang n'avait décidé d'adopter un enfant qui n'était pas de son sang.

\- Je vois qu'il vous a déjà adopté, s'exclama Albus, en cajolant sa longue barbe blanche.

\- Oui, murmura Lucius le regard noyé dans celui bien trop vert du petit être qui vint attraper une mèche de ses cheveux blonds pour jouer avec.

Lucius sourit, le laissant martyriser sa pauvre mèche de cheveux.

\- Si je fais une demande aujourd'hui même...Vous pensez que ce serait juste. Je veux dire…je ne souhaite en aucun cas créer un esclandre. Je ne veux pas que la population voie cette adoption comme un affront de ma part ou quelque chose d'autre de bien pire.

\- Ne vous occupez pas de ce que pourrait penser la population. Déposez une demande demain matin et moi je m'occuperai du reste. Si cela vous convient.

\- Demain matin je vais devoir m'occuper des…funérailles de mon enfant décédé, dit Lucius avec tristesse. Après cela, j'irai faire la demande. Pour le reste, je n'en vois aucun inconvénient pour que vous vous en occupiez. Merci, pour votre appui.

\- Oh ! Ne me remerciez pas mon ami, sourit Albus. Je souhaite autant que vous que cet enfant soit élevé dans un bon environnement. Mais surtout aimer, continua-t-il, en regardant l'enfant qui jouait toujours avec les cheveux de son futur père adoptif.

**o00oo00o**

Aujourd'hui, Lucius était le ministre des affaires étrangères. Il avait repris le poste de son père, à sa demande avant de mourir. Et autre que son statut de ministre, il était aussi l'un des plus jeunes conseillers principaux du premier Ministre. À côté, il possédait de nombreuses entreprises un peu partout dans le monde sorcier et était un des plus grands investisseurs dans d'autres firmes qui enrichissaient son nom. Et comme les Black, ou même les Potter, les Malfoy étaient l'une des familles les plus fortunés et importantes du monde de la magie, en Europe du moins.

Lucius décida de ne pas retourner au ministère. Cependant, il prit le temps de s'arrêter dans un café sur la Diagon Alley pour prendre le temps d'écrire un message au Ministre, afin de lui faire savoir son absence qui serait de quelques jours. Il devait s'occuper de son enfant décédé et de l'adoption de Harry James Potter. Mais cela, il se garda bien de le dire. De toute façon, tôt ou tard, cela allait se savoir. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. La population se demandait déjà où allait vivre l'héritier de la grande famille des Potter. Lorsqu'ils sauraient que c'était chez lui qu'il vivrait, qui sait ce qu'ils en penseraient tous. Enfin, Lucius s'en moquait comme de sa dernière canne ! Il était certain que sa famille était la mieux placée pour élever cet enfant selon l'étiquette des sangs-purs.

Une fois que son aigle royal s'envola pour apporter son message au Ministre, il se leva et sortit du café. Il devait retourner au Manoir, afin de convoquer toute la famille, pour non seulement leur annoncer la perte de leur troisième enfant, mais aussi son souhait d'adopter le fils héritier de la famille Potter. Il ne savait pas comment cette nouvelle allait être prise. Mais il espérait de tout cœur que sa famille, comme sa femme, comprenne et accepte sa décision d'accueillir cet enfant au sein de leur grande famille qu'était les Malfoy et les Black.

**o00oo00o**

**_Une semaine et demi plus tard_**

Pressé, Lucius marchait dans l'une des ailes de l'orphelinat, afin de rejoindre le petit Harry Potter qui y avait élu domicile depuis la mort de ses parents.

D'ailleurs, il y a cinq jours de cela, Lucius, comme sa famille, avait été convié à l'enterrement des Potter. Ce fût extrêmement émouvant. Toute la haute société sorcière y avait été présent, ainsi que d'autres familles qui connaissaient intimement les Potter. La presse n'avait pas pu mettre un seul pied à la cérémonie. Ce fût Albus qui fit une simple déclaration auprès de la presse.

Cet enterrement fût d'autant plus difficile pour sa femme, qui la veille même, avait enterré son troisième enfant perdu. Mais bien que la douleur fût encore présente, lorsqu'elle avait appris par son époux qu'il prévoyait d'adopter l'enfant des Potter, son cœur s'était quelque peu allégé. L'espoir de devenir mère était revenu, même si cet enfant n'était pas le fruit de ses entrailles. D'ailleurs, même s'ils furent surpris par cette démarche, toute la famille avait accepté cette prise de décision, et avait attendu avec impatience la venue de l'enfant. Lucius en fut soulagé. Cela était, certes, inconvenant, mais pour une fois, Lucius voulait déroger aux règles. Au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Cet enfant ne possédait pas les caractéristiques de sa famille, mais cela n'était qu'une formalité. Aujourd'hui Harry était leur fils aux yeux de la loi et dans peu de temps, grâce au rituel prévu, ils feront de lui un Malfoy, mais aussi un Black lui donnant leur nom, mais aussu un accès à leur patrimoine familiale. Quant à la potion qui devait suivre et compléter l'adoption définitivement, elle ne lui serait pas ingurgité. Comme il l'avait dit à Albus il ne souhaitait pas faire perdre à cet enfant ses réels traits physiques. Il voulait qu'il garde ce qui faisait de lui un Potter. En souvenir de qui il était réellement. Et cela, sa famille l'avait compris.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la nurserie, il se dirigea directement vers l'endroit où se trouvait l'enfant. Celui-ci dormait à point fermé. Lucius le regarda un moment, complètement attendri, avant de le prendre délicatement dans ses bras. Harry bougea légèrement, avant de se pelotonner tout contre son torse. Il sourit et couvrit l'enfant de sa longue cape. Mais avant de s'en aller, il passa à l'administration pour finaliser les derniers détails et récupérer les effets personnels de l'enfant. Une fois cela en main, il s'en alla.

Mais alors qu'il allait prendre l'une des cheminettes de la garderie, une voix se fit entendre près de lui.

\- Je sais qu'avec vous il sera entre de bonnes mains.

Lucius se retourna vers la personne qui n'était autre que Albus, sûrement venu voir une dernière fois le petit Harry.

\- Il le sera. Encore merci pour votre aide. Elle m'a été extrêmement précieuse.  
\- Cela est normal. Je ne veux que le meilleur pour cet enfant.  
\- Moi aussi. Et c'est ce qu'il aura.  
\- Évidemment, sourit le vieux sorcier. Bien ! J'espère avoir l'occasion de le revoir un jour.  
\- Bien sûr, dit Lucius, en entrant dans la cheminette. Bien ! Je dois me hâter de rentrer. Il est très attendu.  
\- Je n'en doute pas, sourit Albus, en regardant chaudement Harry qui dormait contre son père adoptif.  
\- Au revoir Albus, salua-t-il.  
\- Au revoir, mon ami, dit en retour le vieux sorcier.

Grâce à Albus, la procédure d'adoption s'était faite en moins de deux semaines et désormais le petit Harry était leur fils. Et demain, tout le monde sorcier allait être mis au courant. Aux yeux du monde, il serait désormais Harry James Lucius Potter Malfoy. C'était un long nom, certes, mais qui en disait beaucoup sur son statut. Et puis, Lucius était déjà très fier de cet enfant qui avait ramené l'espoir et la joie de vivre au sein de sa famille. Aujourd'hui, il le récupérerait enfin pour l'emmener dans sa nouvelle demeure.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Lucius prit de la poudre de cheminette et dit à haute voix sa destination. Bien vite, seule une fumée verte flottait dans la cheminette, sous les yeux pétillants d'Albus.

Lucius réapparut dans la cheminette du grand salon, au Manoir Malfoy. Toute la famille était présente, assise dans les canapés, attendant leur venue. À son apparition, sa femme se leva vivement et s'approcha de lui. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le petit être qui dormait toujours, et où l'on distinguait seulement sa petite tête. Dès qu'elle arriva en face de lui, Lucius put voir les yeux de sa femme briller d'émotions, avant qu'elle ne tende doucement ses bras pour prendre à son tour l'enfant qui était désormais le sien. Lucius la laissa faire et bientôt Harry se retrouva dans le creux des bras de sa mère adoptive qui pleurait de joie. Ses yeux mouillés parcoururent le doux visage de l'enfant qu'elle trouva irrémédiablement magnifique. Lucius le lui en avait fait part, mais le voir c'était bien mieux.

Par Merlin, elle l'avait attendu avec une impatience dévorante.

D'une main douce, elle caressa les joues rondes de l'enfant, avant de balayer délicatement ses cheveux qui étaient doux au toucher. Lorsqu'elle retira sa main, son regard se fit happer par le plus beau des regards. Deux émeraudes étaient en train de la mirer attentivement. Elle fut soufflée par la beauté de ses yeux. Et elle comprenait pourquoi son époux avait souhaité qu'il garde ses traits biologiques. Il était absolument magnifique. Elle se rendit compte que cet enfant était un parfait mélange des époux Potter.

Pas de doute là-dessus, sourit-elle mentalement.

Et cela lui allait très bien.

Elle sortit de ses pensées, lorsque des babillements incessants se firent entendre. Bientôt le rire de l'enfant se répercuta dans la grande pièce. Soudainement, Narcissa fut entourée du reste de la famille qui souhaitait eux aussi rencontrer le nouveau membre de leur famille.

Les yeux brillants, Narcissa leva le regard vers son époux qui se tenait près d'elle.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle avec émotion. Merci.

Lucius lui rendit son regard empli d'émotions, avant de laisser un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Elle serra avec amour le petit être qui babillait toujours et qui se faisait papouiller par sa sœur, sa mère et sa belle-mère.

\- Bienvenu dans la famille, mon cher neveu, s'exclama Bellatrix, la sœur de Narcissa. Tu verras...tu vas te plaire chez nous.

_**À suivre...**  
_

* * *

**En espérant que ce début vous a plu, je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite :D**

**Review !**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : le monde HP et ses personnages appartiennent à JKR, référence à l'unviers de la série Charmed et l'idée de romance et drame familiale sont inspiré du film Boolywood "La famille indienne". Vous êtes prévenu !**

**Rating : M+**

**Pairing : HP/TMR et autres couples.**

**Genre : Slash Yaoi, Drame familial, Romance, UA avec magie**

**Bêta-lecteur : Byakkance ( Coeur sur toi )**

* * *

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont accueilli cette nouvelle histoire. J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaît. Parce qu'à moi, ça me plaît beaucoup de l'écrire et de la partager avec vous.**

**Petite note : J'ai apporté de petites modifications dans le chapitre 1. Quelques petites choses me chiffonaient.**

**Encore merci et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 2**_

**Juin 1980**

C'était incroyable. C'était un miracle. Lucius n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux à cet instant précis.

Lui, ainsi que toute la famille, avaient fini par ne plus y croire après de nombres tentatives qui avaient toutes malheureusement échouées. Cela les avait d'ailleurs anéantis, surtout son épouse qui était la plus concernée de tous. Il avait bien cru la perdre définitivement, suite à une troisième fausse couche.

Mais voilà ! Après avoir perdu l'espoir qu'un jour ils puissent avoir un enfant à eux, voilà que la magie leur accordait avec bonheur et bénédiction un enfant en parfaite santé. Un enfant de leur chair et de leur sang. Un enfant qui avait tenu bon les neuf mois de grossesse et qui était sur le point d'arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Lucius Malefoy se tenait aux côtés de sa femme qui tentait de reprendre son souffle après une poussée assez longue et fatigante. Ses deux mains tenant l'une de sa tendre épouse, Lucius lui murmura des mots réconfortants et encourageants, avant de l'inviter à pousser de nouveau. Ce qu'elle fit, non sans grimacer de douleur.

-Allez-y, Madame Malefoy !, s'exclama une médicosage-femme. Poussez !

Lady Malefoy, allongée sur son grand lit, les jambes écartées, se mit à pousser de toutes ses maigres forces. Elle recommença plusieurs fois, avant de se relâcher complètement, à la demande de la médicosage-femme.

Enfin ! Il était là. Vivant et en bonne santé.

Les yeux fermés, elle laissa glisser un fin sourire sur ses lèvres en entendant son époux lui susurrer à quel point elle avait été forte et formidable. Elle rouvrit ses yeux voilés par une grande fatigue pour les poser sur son époux qui lui souriait amoureusement.

-Il est là, lui souffla-t-il. Il est bien là, finit-il avec émotion. Notre fils.

Il posa son regard émerveillé sur le petit garçon qui se faisait nettoyer par les médicosages-femmes. Une fois propre, le petit être se mit à brayer très fortement, prouvant un peu plus sa présence bel et bien réelle. Il était en forme le petit et cela gonfla leur cœur de bonheur.

\- Comment est-il ? Je veux le voir. Lucius ! S'exclama Narcissa, d'une voix enrouée et fatigué.

Lucius fit un geste aux médicosages-femmes et l'une d'elle prit délicatement l'enfant dans ses bras pour le mener vers sa mère. Avec émotion, elle prit doucement son fils dans ses bras, avant de passer un doigt sur l'une de ses joues douces et potelées.

\- Dobby ! Appela Lucius.

Un elfe apparut à ses côtés. Ses grand yeux globuleux et emplis d'émotions se posèrent sur l'enfant que portait sa maîtresse.

\- Mes chers maîtres, veuillez accepter mes sincères félicitions, s'émut l'elfe.

\- Elle sont acceptées Dobby, sourit Narcissa.

Heureux, l'elfe se redressa. Il jeta un dernier regard envers l'enfant, avant de se tourner vers son maître qui l'avait appelé.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Maître ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Dis à Harry qu'il peut enfin venir, ordonna Lucius.

\- Cela sera fait, Maître, se courba Dobby avant de disparaître.

De nouveau, Lucius reposa son regard sur son fils. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un moment avant de s'ouvrir complètement.

\- Regarde comme il est magnifique Lucius, dit-elle en ne détachant pas son regard de son fils. Il a tes yeux, sourit sa femme.

\- Et il a ton nez, murmura Lucius, la gorge toujours nouée par l'émotion.

\- Maman ! Papa ! Intervint une soudaine voix fluette.

Un petit garçon brun entra doucement dans la chambre, avant de trottiner vers son père qui était assis auprès de sa mère. Les yeux brillants, le petit garçon alors âgé de cinq ans leva ses petits bras vers son père pour être porté. Celui-ci, avec un sourire, prit son enfant dans ses bras et le tourna vers sa mère qui vint lui caresser tendrement une joue.

\- Harry, mon chéri ! Regarde, dit-elle.

Le petit Harry se pencha vers sa mère et vit avec émerveillement le bébé qui s'endormait dans ses bras.

\- Voilà ton petit frère.

\- Oh ! fit Harry en avança sa petite main pour toucher avec douceur son petit frère qui bougea. Il est tout petit, rit l'enfant en se retournant vers son père qui sourit.

\- Comme toi lorsque tu es né, lui apprit son père, en passant une main tendre dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

-C'est vrai ! s'exclama Harry, en écarquillant les yeux. J'étais comme ça papa !

\- Oui, acquiesça Lucius.

\- Alors, comme moi… il va aussi grandir.

\- Bien sûr mon fils, affirma son père en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Comment il s'appelle ? demanda le petit garçon en reposant ses yeux sur son petit frère.

\- Que penses-tu de Draco Abraxas Septimus Malefoy ? C'est joli ?

\- Hum… Oui, j'aime bien, dit Harry en levant le nez en l'air, faisant ainsi rire ses parents.

\- Alors bienvenue à toi Draco Abraxas Septimus Malefoy, murmura Narcissa à l'oreille de leur deuxième fils qui dormait paisiblement.

\- Oui, dit Harry en se penchant un peu plus sur le petit être et jouant délicatement du doigt avec l'une de ses mains. Bienvenue à toi, mon petit frère. Tu verras, je vais bien m'occuper de toi. Je serais le meilleur grand frère qui soit. Avec moi tu seras protégé, sourit le petit garçon, en voyant son doigt être soudainement serré par de tous petits doigts.

Lucius posa un regard tendre et bienveillant sur sa petite famille. Harry était dans leur famille depuis quatre ans et il faisait toujours autant leur bonheur. C'était un enfant facile. Toujours enjoué, souriant et serviable. Mais aussi très intelligent pour son jeune âge et déjà pratiquant la magie depuis un an. Lucius n'avait jamais regretté son choix de l'avoir adopté et de lui avoir donné son nom. Son sang ne coulait pas dans ses veines, ayant refusé de lui donner la potion sanguine qui l'aurait transformé physiquement en pur produit Malfoy. Mais cela, le couple s'y était opposé. Harry devait garder ses réels traits physiques en la mémoire de ses parents biologiques. Cependant, Narcissa et Lucius avaient dû faire un rituel magique avec l'enfant pour que sa signature magique soit reconnue comme étant un Malfoy, mais aussu un Black par sa mère. Et bien sûr au yeux de la loi, depuis son adoption, il était à la fois un Potter et un Malfoy.

Alors oui, tout en l'adoptant, Lucius avait pris la décision de lui laisser son identité biologique. Harry était magnifique comme il était. Et même s'il n'était pas blond, n'avait pas les yeux gris ou autres particularités des Malfoy, Harry était leur fils. Leur aîné. Leur petite merveille. Et aujourd'hui, ils accueillaient une deuxième merveille. Ils ne pouvaient être plus comblé.

Harry était arrivé peu après avoir perdu ses parents et la perte d'un troisième enfant au sein de leur famille. Depuis, ils n'avaient pas pensé qu'un jour Narcissa puisse retomber enceinte, et encore moins arriver à terme de sa grossesse. Mais voilà, qu'en ce jour miraculeux, Draco Abraxas Septimus Malefoy était né. Et Lucius, comme sa femme d'ailleurs, ne pouvait être plus heureux. Il avait tout ce dont il avait toujours désiré. Une belle et grande famille.

**o00oo00o**

**Mars 1985**

-Harry ! tonna Narcissa qui sortit précipitamment du grand salon à la suite de son fils qui revenait de l'école par cheminette.

Une porte claqua fortement alors que Narcissa, le visage déformé par l'inquiétude, se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers la chambre de son aîné. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la grande chambre de son fils, ce qu'elle vit lui déchira le cœur. Son fils, assis sur le rebord de son lit, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Que s'était-il passé ?

\- Harry ! Souffla-t-elle, en s'agenouillant devant son fils.

Essuyant ses joues ravagées par ses larmes, Harry leva son regard embué vers sa mère.

\- Est-ce vrai..., commença-t-il en reniflant. Est-ce vrai que je ne suis pas votre fils ? demanda-t-il soudainement, faisant hoqueter sa mère.

\- Oh Harry ! Si, bien sûr que si tu es notre fils, répondit sa mère vivement, avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Tu es notre fils.

\- Mais à l'école...ils disent que je ne suis pas un vrai Malefoy. Que je suis adopté.

\- Harry, murmura sa mère, le cœur serré. Ne les écoute pas.

\- Mais c'est vrai. N'est-ce pas ? Je suis un enfant adopté ? Redemanda-t-il.

Par Merlin ! Elle savait qu'un jour où l'autre Harry serait confronté à la dure réalité. Il n'était pas un Malfoy. Biologiquement parlant. Seulement adopté. Elle se rendit compte qu'ils auraient dû lui dire la vérité bien plus tôt. Comme l'avait suggéré sa mère. Mais, et cela à sa demande, ils avaient décidé d'attendre encore un peu. D'attendre que Harry soit vraiment en âge de comprendre qui il était réellement et pourquoi l'avait-on adopté.

Évidemment, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Harry avait toujours cru qu'il était un Malfoy. Que sa chevelure brune et ses yeux verts étaient juste une caractéristique de la famille Black. Après tout, il y avait des oncles éloignés de la famille Black qui lui ressemblaient. Alors il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Cela lui plaisait de croire qu'il avait les traits des Black, tandis que son petit frère avait pris ceux des Malfoy.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui on venait de briser huit ans de mensonge. Il en voulait aux autres enfants de lui avoir craché cette horrible vérité en pleine face. Vérité qu'il aurait voulu entendre de la bouche même de ses parents. Ou plutôt de ses parents adoptifs.

Que cela sonnait affreusement faux à ses oreilles.

Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit les choses bien avant. Il était quand même en âge de comprendre. Il allait sur ses 10 ans. Comptaient-ils lui mentir encore longtemps sur ses origines ?

\- Mère ? Supplia le jeune garçon en regardant sa mère qui ne savait comment prendre cette situation.

Narcissa ne relâcha pas son étreinte. Elle le serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Harry ! dit-elle d'une voix brisée par la tristesse de voir son fils dans cet état.

-Je ne suis pas votre enfant, renifla Harry.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Je t'interdis de penser et dire ce genre de choses, tu m'entends, le gronda sa mère qui le serra plus fortement. Je suis vraiment désolée, mon chéri, qu'on t'ait caché le fait que tu aies été adopté. Seulement… seulement nous ne savions pas comment te le dire.

\- Avec des mots simples. J'aurais fini par comprendre et par m'y faire, dit intelligemment le petit garçon.

\- Bien sûr, mon fils, dit sa mère en se détachant de lui pour poser une main sur l'une de ses joues humides. Pardonne-nous notre méprise.

-Je… ne vous en veux pas. Enfin… je ne crois pas, renifla-t-il. Mais j'aurais voulu le savoir autrement. Je vais avoir besoin de temps pour m'y faire, dit alors Harry, en se calmant petit à petit.

\- Oui, affirma sa mère en passant sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Évidemment Harry était encore fort perdu et empli d'interrogation. Narcissa comprenait. Mais le plus important c'était qu'il ne leur en voulait pas de lui avoir caché aussi longtemps qui il était réellement. D'ailleurs, cela avait été sa hantise. Qu'il leur en veuille et leur tourne le dos après avoir pris connaissance de ce fait. Voilà pourquoi elle avait préféré attendre le bon moment pour le lui annoncer. Malheureusement ce moment ne viendrait jamais puisqu'il avait été brisé par des petites fripouilles.

S'essuyant les yeux, Harry réclama un câlin de sa mère qui le lui donna volontiers. Il aurait pu lui en vouloir à elle et à son père. Et cela aurait été son droit. Mais à cet instant, il ne ressentait ni de la colère ni de la déception à leur égard. Il était simplement déçu ne pas l'avoir su plus tôt. Cela lui aurait fait moins mal. Et puis il aurait été mis au courant d'une autre façon. Non pas en raillerie de la part de ses camarades.

Au fond, il comprenait le fait que ses parents aient voulu attendre. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas su comment le lui apprendre ? De peur, peut-être qu'il les rejette. Probablement.

Connaissant maintenant la vérité, il avait désormais envie de connaître les raisons de son adoption. De savoir qui était alors ses parents biologiques. Étaient-ils des personnes respectables et reconnues dans la société sorcière ? Était-il des sang-purs ? Peut-être des sang-mêlés ? Sûrement pas des nés-moldus. Ses parents ne se seraient pas abaissés à adopter un enfant né de parents moldus.

Enfin, ce qu'il voulait surtout savoir, était s'ils étaient morts ou vivants.

Seuls Lucius et Narcissa avaient le pouvoir de répondre à toutes ses interrogations qui tournaient maintenant dans sa petite tête.

\- Puis-je savoir au moins mon vrai nom ? Demanda-t-il tout de même en relevant la tête vers sa mère qui le regardait toujours avec cet amour infini dans le regard.

\- Tu..., commença-t-elle avant d'être subitement interrompu par une autre voix portante.

\- Harry James Potter, s'exclama la voix.

De concert, le fils et la mère se tournèrent vers l'embrasure de la porte, où se trouvait Lucius qui avait tout entendu. Ce dernier se tenait droit et fier, sa canne en paume d'argent dans la main droite.

Il avança vers sa femme et son fils et lorsqu'il fut près de celui-ci, il posa sa main libre sur l'une de ses épaules.

\- Peu importe ce que les gens disent… Tu es notre fils, le rassura-t-il. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui tu te connaissais en tant que Harry Lucius Malfoy. Mais en réalité tu es né Harry James Potter. Et tu portes un nom aussi noble et puissant que les Malfoy, lui révéla-t-il. Je sais que nous aurions dû te le dire bien plus tôt, mais nous n'avions jamais trouvé le bon moment. Ne nous en veux pas pour notre méprise.

-Je ne vous en veux pas, père, dit alors le petit garçon. Comment le pourrais-je alors que vous m'avez offert une famille qui m'aime sincèrement.

\- Oh oui, Harry mon chéri, n'en doute jamais, tu m'entends. Nous t'aimons, même si le sang qui coule dans tes veines n'est pas le nôtre.

\- Écoute ce que dit ta mère, dit son Lucius. Que tu ne sois pas de notre sang, est un fait. Mais l'amour que nous te portons est un autre. Sincère et véritable.

Les paroles de sa mère, mais surtout ceux de son père le réconfortèrent. Ce n'était pas chose aisée d'entendre cela de sa part. Son père n'était pas une personne qui appréciait les débordements affectifs. Que lorsqu'il le fallait. Et encore ! Bien sûr, jamais Harry n'avait douté de son amour. Cependant, l'entendre lui dire que rien n'allait changer, même en sachant la vérité, le soulagea.

En levant son magnifique regard émeraude vers celui gris de son père, il lui sourit. Sourire qui lui fut rendu avant que Lucius ne lui serre l'épaule dans un autre geste de réconfort.

\- Qui se passe, bredouilla maladroitement une voix d'enfant près d'eux.

Draco venait de se lever de sa sieste. Son doudou dans une main, et l'autre frottant ses yeux encore endormis, il s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre de son grand frère. Finissant de se frotter les yeux, il jeta un regard aux personnes présentes, avant de courir non pas dans les bras de l'un de ses parents, mais dans ceux de son frère. Harry était toujours la première personne qui était victime de ses premiers câlins, avant qu'il n'aille se loger dans d'autres bras accueillants.

Que Draco aime Harry par dessous tout, était un euphémisme. Il l'idolâtrait. C'était son frère, son meilleur ami, son protecteur, son héros, son modèle. Et il en était de même pour Harry. Il aimait son petit frère de tout son cœur.

\- Tu es déjà réveillé mon cœur, dit Narcissa en passant une main tendre dans ses cheveux.

\- Hum, hum, fit le petit garçon en se détachant légèrement de son frère pour embrasser sa mère et revenir à sa place initiale, se blottissant plus confortablement contre son frère qui sourit. Bonjour père, salua-t-il, avec un peu plus de retenu.

Son père passa aussi une main dans ses cheveux blonds et lisses, en lui souriant doucement.

\- Maintenant qu'Harry est rentré de l'école, nous pouvons aller jouer. Je l'ai attendu toute la journée, s'égosilla le petit blond.

\- Bien sûr. Mais avant Harry et toi allez rejoindre la salle à manger pour prendre votre goûter. Nous vous rejoignons, dit la mère de famille.

\- D'accord, acquiesça le petit garçon.

\- Allez, viens ! se leva Harry, en le poussant légèrement, avant de lui tendre sa main qu'il prit avec un plaisir évident.

Harry jeta un dernier regard envers ses parents, avant de sortir de sa chambre accompagné de son petit frère.

-Je suis soulagée. J'ai eu peur qu'Harry nous en veuille de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité plus tôt, s'exclama Narcissa, en se positionnant près de son époux.

\- Moi aussi pour tout t'avouer. Mais il faut croire que notre garçon est plus intelligent qui ne le laisse entendre. Il sait faire la part des choses, répondit son époux. Je ferais une réunion familiale, rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Pour que tous sachent qu'Harry connaît enfin la vérité sur son adoption. Mais surtout que dorénavant nous n'en ferons plus mention dans cette maison. Harry est notre fils. Je ne veux plus que l'on parle de son adoption.

\- Oui, lui sourit avec amour sa femme, avant d'attraper tendrement sa main libre.

**o00oo00o**

**Septembre 1986**

Un an et demi plus tard, la famille Malfoy se tenait fièrement sur le petit port sorcier de Saint-Pétersbourg, où d'autres grandes familles de sang-pur, de sang-mêlé et quelques marchands étaient aussi présents.

Lucius darda de son regard gris les environs alors que son fils, Harry, près de lui, trépignait d'impatience. Et cela se voyait à son regard pétillant.

Ses yeux se mirent à briller plus encore, lorsqu'un immense navire d'apparence spectrale qui était le moyen de transport pour Durmstrang, sortit de l'eau.

Durmstrang était la grande école sorcière qui se trouvait dans le Grand Nord, quelque part en Russie. Personne à part le directeur ne savait où cette école était située exactement. C'était l'une des enseignes les plus prisés par les grandes familles de sang-pur et sang-mêlé ancrées fortement dans les traditions et l'apprentissage de la magie noir, comme blanche. Là-bas on y apprenait tous les aspects de la magie. Mais surtout les différentes magie de combat. Et bien sûr, le duel était l'art principale de l'école. Autre que cela, l'école enseignait aussi l'économie et la politique sorcière. Un plus qui permettait aux élèves de sortir de l'école avec un magnifique bagage en main. Voilà pourquoi Lucius avait décidé, contre toute attente, d'inscrire Harry à Durmstrang au lieu de Poudlard comme l'avaient pensé les autres membres de la famille. Lucius voulait qu'il continue à apprendre ses arts et devienne un sorcier accompli. Mais surtout toujours aussi puissant, craint et important. Et puis il était l'aîné, énormément de responsabilités l'attendaient. Que cela soit en tant que Malfoy ou Potter. Et il serait mieux forgé dans cette école qu'à Poudlard qui perdait de sa renommé en acceptant tout et n'importe qui malheureusement. À Durmstrang il se ferait de bons contacts.

Enfin… aujourd'hui Harry entrait au collège, et malgré qu'il en soit fier, cela lui fit un coup au cœur. Ce n'était pas simple de quitter son enfant. Le laisser aux mains d'inconnus.

\- Wahouu ! fit le dernier de la famille, âgé de six ans en sautillant aux côtés de sa mère.

\- Draco, intervint son père. Un peu de retenu, par Morgane !

\- Excusez-moi, père, se calma le petit garçon, avant de se recoller contre sa mère.

\- Bien ! Nous y voilà, dit alors Lucius. Dans exactement dix minutes tu embarqueras pour te rendre à Durmstrang.

\- Que le temps passe vite, s'exclama Narcissa jusqu'ici silencieuse tant l'émotion de voir partir son plus grand, lui noua la gorge.

Savoir qu'Harry quittait le cocon familial pour aller aussi loin d'eux dans cette école, lui déchirait le cœur.

Mais voilà ! Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix que de le laisser partir. Après tout, cela faisait aussi partie de son éducation sorcière. Lucius et elle, comme l'école primaire, en ayant déjà fait une partie. Désormais, il se devait de continuer son apprentissage de la magie dans un collège, afin d'acquérir toutes les connaissances nécessaires pour être un excellent sorcier de son rang.

Cependant, elle ne comprenait toujours pas la décision de son époux pour l'avoir inscrit à Durmstrang et non à Poudlard qui était bien plus proche de chez eux. Certes, Poudlard acceptait tous les sorciers, et pour la plupart peu fréquentables, mais il restait encore un bon collège.

\- Oui ! Confirma Harry. J'entre enfin dans la cour des grands. J'ai hâte de recevoir son enseignement, rajouta-t-il, heureux d'aller dans cette école en particulier.

Qu'il n'aille pas à Poudlard, l'avait, certes surpris, mais pas dérangé. Même en sachant que ses parents, adoptifs et biologiques, y étaient allés.

\- Effectivement, avoua son père. Cette école t'apportera tous les outils nécessaires pour être un sorcier respectable et accompli. Rends-nous fier en travaillant bien.

\- Promis père.

\- Mais tu vas revenir, bredouilla Draco en se détachant de sa mère pour aller vers lui.

\- Ben sûr Draco. Je rentrerais pour les vacances.

\- Mais c'est dans longtemps. Je ne pourrais pas te voir avant ?

-J'ai bien peur que non, mais je vous enverrais des lettres.

\- Mais avec qui je vais jouer moi maintenant, bouda son petit frère.

\- Avec tes amis. Blaise et Théo.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil, se plaignit le petit garçon.

\- Draco ça suffit, tonna la voix de son père. Ton frère doit embarquer. Ne fais pas de caprice. Cela est indigne d'un Malfoy, finit-il fermement.

\- Oui père, abdiqua Draco en baissant la tête.

\- Viens là, dit alors Harry en prenant tendrement son frère dans ses bras.

Il savait que son père détestait ce genre de débordement surtout devant témoins. Mais à cet instant, son petit frère avait besoin d'être réconforté. Pour lui non plus ce n'était pas facile. Quitter Draco et ses parents lui était vraiment difficile.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il avait ses habitudes avec eux. En entrant au collège, il allait les perdre petit à petit. En posant un pied dans sa nouvelle école, une nouvelle page de sa vie s'ouvrirait. Et même si cela lui serrait le cœur de partir, il était tout de même excité à l'idée d'entrer au collège. Après comme il le lui avait dit, il aurait les vacances pour retrouver sa famille. Il ne partait pas définitivement.

\- Allez Harry ! Cela suffit. Tu dois monter dans le bateau. Je t'accompagne. Dis un dernier au revoir à ta mère.

\- Au revoir maman. Je vous envoie une lettre après ma répartition, dit-il en prenant la main de sa mère pour la serrer avec douceur.

\- Nous l'attendrons avec impatience, lui sourit-elle doucement tout en resserrant tendrement sa main en retour.

\- Nous pouvons y aller père !

Le regard débordant de fierté, il hocha de la tête, avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de son fils. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers le ponton.

\- Prend soin de toi, lui souffla son père près de lui. Ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Impose-toi tel le Malfoy et le Potter que tu es. Et surtout, évite de traîner avec les infériorités, lui dit son père en s'arrêtant à mi-chemin. Maintenant va !

\- Oui père, acquiesça Harry, avant de continuer son chemin.

Lucius le regarda un moment, avant de faire demi-tour et de retourner auprès de sa famille.

À bord du bateau, Harry riva son regard vers sa famille toujours immobile sur le quai. Il leur fit un simple signe de la main. Sa gorge se noua à la vue des regards brillant de larmes contenues de son petit-frère et du regard emplis d'émotions de sa mère. Rien ne transparaissait chez son père, mais il savait que celui-ci était tout autant ému qu'eux.

Malgré tout, il sourit. Il sourit en voyant le magnifique tableau que représentait sa famille adoptive. Non ! Sa famille, lui cria sa conscience. Juste sa famille. Depuis le jour où il avait appris qu'il avait été adopté par les Malfoy, cela avait changé sa vie. Il était devenu – ou plutôt redevenu - un Potter, famille aussi prestigieuse que l'illustre famille qui l'avait adopté. Dès cet instant, il avait su qu'en grandissant d'autres grandes responsabilités se rajouteraient à celles déjà imposées par sa famille adoptive.

Adopter.

Ce mot avait complètement été banni de la famille Malfoy et Black, après que son père ait donné une réunion familiale. Ils avaient tous convenu que plus aucun d'entre eux ne ferait référence à son adoption.

Alors gare à celui ou celle qui oserait une nouvelle fois prétendre qu'il n'était pas un Malfoy.

Il était un Malfoy, mais aussi un Potter. À n'en pas douter.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre qui est arrivé plus tôt que prévu. Tout compte fait, je pense poster deux chapitres par mois, vu mon rythme d'écriture.**

**Merci de m'avoir lu. À bientôt !**

**Review !**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : le monde HP et ses personnages appartiennent à JKR, référence à l'unviers de la série Charmed et l'idée de romance et drame familiale sont inspiré du film Boolywood "La famille indienne". Vous êtes prévenu !**

**Rating : M+**

**Pairing : HP/TMR et autres couples.**

**Genre : Slash Yaoi, Drame familial, Romance, UA avec magie**

**Bêta-lecteur : Byakkance ( Coeur sur toi )**

* * *

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont accueilli cette nouvelle histoire. J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaît. Parce qu'à moi, ça me plaît beaucoup de l'écrire et de la partager avec vous.**

**L'histoire commence maintenant... e****t je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 3**_

**Décembre 1997**

Après avoir passé tout son cursus scolaire au sein de la belle et grande institution qu'était Durmstrang, Harry en était ressorti meilleur élève de sa promotion et avec un bel avenir déjà tout tracé. Du moins, du point de vue de sa famille ou plus particulièrement de son père.

Pour Harry, lui avait encore tant de choses à faire, à apprendre et à acquérir avant de s'engager pleinement dans ses responsabilités en tant qu'héritier Malfoy, mais Potter aussi.

Lui voulait voyager. Découvrir le monde et ses multiples facettes. Rencontrer des personnes exceptionnelles. Apprendre de nouvelles langues et des cultures plus saisissantes et enrichissantes les unes que les autres.

Évidemment, il avait fait part de son souhait à ses proches qui l'avaient interrogée non sans cacher leur surprise mais aussi leur confusion. Mais lui, c'était ce qu'il voulait. Se sentir libre de faire ce qu'il désirait au moins une fois dans sa vie. Et bien que son père n'eût compris son désir, il avait fini, tout comme le reste de la famille, par accepter de le laisser partir. Exauçant ainsi son souhait.

Lucius aurait préféré que son fils reste en Angleterre pour poursuivre ses études, mais aussi pour l'épauler dans son travail. Après le collège, il aurait voulu qu'Harry travaille à ses côtés au sein du Ministère et prenne enfin ses responsabilités dans les affaires familiales. Et plus tard, qu'il reprenne le flambeau.

Mais à son plus grand désarroi, et après de nombreuses discussions, il en était venu à céder à la demande de son fils. Le laisser voyager à sa guise pendant une durée de quatre ans. Cela avait été sa seule condition. Harry avait bien évidemment accepté, content que son père accède à sa requête même si cela était seulement pour quatre années de liberté et de répit.

En revanche, à la demande de sa mère, il était parti peu après les fêtes de fin d'années. Cela avait été les plus belles fêtes de fin d'année qu'il ait passées. Il avait profité de chaque seconde des personnes qui étaient chères à son cœur avant le grand départ.

Et justement, préparer son départ avait été par la suite plus difficile que ce qu'il avait pensé. Sa mère et son petit frère, attristés de le voir quitter le cocon familial, avaient été inconsolables. Harry s'en était voulu de les abandonner, alors il les avait rassurés, tout en leur faisant des promesses auxquelles il s'était tenu. Chaque mois, quand il le pouvait, il leur envoyait au moins trois lettres. Autrement, selon le pays dans lequel il était, il n'en envoyait qu'une.

Enfin, tout cela pour dire que pendant ses quatre longues années, Harry avait voyagé à travers le monde. Apprenant et acquérant toujours plus de connaissances et de compétences sur la magie, tout en rencontrant bons nombres de personnes intéressantes.

Et si au départ être seul, loin de sa famille lui avait paru étrange, il s'était réconforté sur le fait qu'il faisait ça pour lui. Il faisait quelque chose qu'il avait décidé de faire et non qu'on lui eût prié de faire ou imposé.

Que son père ait accédé à sa requête ait été, sans aucun doute, l'un des plus beau cadeaux qu'il puisse lui faire. Alors sans vraiment de regrets, il avait profité de ce temps jusqu'au dernier jour. Dernier jour qui marquait enfin son retour en Angleterre. Près de sa famille qu'il lui avait tant manqué malgré leurs échanges par lettre. Et ce jour tant attendu était enfin arrivé, pour le plus grand bonheur de tous.

Enfin plutôt pour le sien pour le moment, car qu'il soit de retour aujourd'hui précisément était totalement une surprise.

**o00oo00o**

Une voiture attendait sagement au pied de la gare King's Cross du côté sorcier. Un homme vêtu élégamment en sortit sous les yeux scrutateurs de certains. Respirer de nouveau l'air de son pays lui fit un bien fou. Il était réellement content d'être enfin de retour chez lui. Sa famille et sa terre lui avaient énormément manqué.

Tranquillement, un fin sourire aux lèvres, il avança toujours sous les regards appréciateurs, intrigués et envieux de quelques-uns. Bien vite, des messes basses s'entendirent mais cela ne fit qu'agrandir son rictus. Ne leur prêtant aucune attention, il continua son chemin jusqu'à la voiture qui l'attendait.

À son arrivée, le chauffeur qui était un vieux Cracmol le salua avec une révérence qui le fit grimacer. Il détestait recevoir ce genre de politesse. Il n'était pas un prince ou un roi, par Merlin. Juste un jeune sang-mêlé - certes avec un statut élevé dans la société sorcière - mais qui n'en demandait pas plus.

Le chauffeur lui ouvrit la portière arrière. Avec classe, Harry s'assit confortablement sur le siège en cuir. Lorsque le chauffeur monta à son tour, il lui donna sa destination.

\- Wiltshire. Manoir des Malfoy je vous prie.

Le chauffeur se contenta d'acquiescer, avant de démarrer.

Se passant une main dans les cheveux, Harry se permit de souffler. Cela lui faisait quand même bizarre de remettre un pied sur le sol anglais après des années de vagabondage. Et honnêtement, il se sentait à la fois anxieux et heureux d'être enfin de retour chez lui. Il allait enfin retrouver sa famille. Famille qui allait avoir une très grande surprise en le voyant après quatre longues années passées loin d'eux.

Il fallait dire qu'Harry avait beaucoup changé depuis la fin du collège. Ses voyages l'avaient endurci certes, mais avait fait de lui un homme. Et quel homme !

Beau, charismatique, mystérieux diraient certains, agréable et bon aussi. Mais ce que tout le monde préférait retenir chez lui, était ses yeux. C'était sans aucun doute la partie de lui qu'on aimait le plus. Cette partie qui nous saisissait dès la première rencontre. Cette partie qui pourrait nous obliger à faire des choses improbables, tel un sort d'imperium. Pour sûr, Harry faisait incontestablement parti des hommes les plus convoités de son rang. Sur le point de devenir Lord de deux plus grandes familles sorcières et de reprendre plus tard les affaires familiales, mais aussi la place de son père au sein du Ministère… Il était sacrément envié et prisé par toutes les bonnes familles de sang-pur d'Europe, si n'était pas du monde. Et cela il le savait fort bien. Pourtant, il préférait simplement ne pas y prêter attention.

Voguant son regard vers l'extérieur, il se rendit compte qu'il était encore bien loin d'arriver chez lui. Regardant sa montre, il constata même que la fête était sûr le point de débuter. Ses parents allaient bientôt accueillir les premiers invités.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions le 24 décembre. Si une grande partie des sorciers allaient fêter la veille de Noël, d'autres allaient fêter Yule. Et comme chaque année les plus grandes familles de sang-pur et de sang mêlé, qui avaient su garder les traditions, se réunissaient pour célébrer cette fête en grande pompe.

Et bien sûr comme toutes les années, une famille avait été désignée pour recevoir tout ce beau monde en cette fête importante pour la plupart des sorciers. Et cette année ce fut au tour de sa famille.

Les Malfoy avaient été choisis pour être les hôtes de cette soirée que l'on fêtait une fois par an.

Yule était le meilleur moment pour que les familles issues de l'aristocratie ou de la noblesse puissent se réunir afin de partager ce seul jour empli de chaleur, de convivialité et de magie.

Que Harry revienne ce jour, n'avait pas été vraiment prémédité. S'il avait pu, il serait revenu plus tôt, comme il avait été convenu au départ. Mais finalement, n'était-ce pas là un merveilleux cadeau en ce jour de Yule ? Son retour auprès de sa famille qui l'attendait le souffle coupé. Surpris ! Certes, ils le seraient. Heureux ! Sans aucun doute.

Harry était impatient d'arriver à destination. Il allait pouvoir enfin retrouver le lieu qui l'avait accueilli. Qui l'avait vu grandir et qui l'avait choyé et apporté de l'amour. Mais surtout une famille.

Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que son retour allait engendrer beaucoup d'émotions. Il pensa à sa mère. Il ne se faisait aucun doute qu'elle serait la plus inconsolable, mais aussi la plus heureuse de le revoir parmi eux. De le savoir enfin là, près d'elle, après ses quatre longues années passées dans l'angoisse et l'inquiétude. Oh bien sûr, le reste de la famille, plus précisément son père et son frère, seraient tout aussi heureux qu'elle. Il n'en doutait pas.

Oui, il avait tellement hâte de poser enfin un pied chez lui.

**o00oo00o**

Avec grâce, la maîtresse de la maison Malfoy descendit les escaliers en bois pour se diriger vers la salle où la fête se déroulerait. Le visage lisse de toute émotion, elle ne fit strictement pas attention aux nombreux elfes qui courraient ici et là afin de finir au mieux les dernières installations.

Bien vite, elle arriva devant les deux portes grandes ouvertes de la salle qu'elle avait choisi pour ce soir. Son regard scruta minutieusement la pièce et s'autorisa une seconde à retrousser ses lèvres en un petit sourire de contentement.

La salle de bal était tout simplement sublime. Elle était telle qu'elle avait ardemment souhaité. Un mélange de doré et d'argenté, avec une touche de vert. Les grandes fenêtres étaient drapées de beaux rideaux en velours anthracite striés de paillettes argentées. La pièce était éclairée par un immense lustre en cristal et les quelques chandeliers éparpillés ici et là dans la vaste salle. Les buffets étaient tous recouverts de belles nappes en ivoire avec sur chacune un magnifique bouquet d'orchidées. Et évidemment, elles étaient aussi déjà bien chargées en apéritifs, en amuse-bouche qu'en boissons. Tout était là pour ravir les yeux et les papilles de ses convives.

Au fond de la salle, il y avait un grand espace réservé aux musiciens qui s'acharneraient avec joie à les faire danser en cette soirée purement magique.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de musiciens. Où étaient-ils ? Ils devraient déjà être là pour commencer à s'installer. En regardant sa montre à gousset, Narcissa hoqueta en réalisant que dans à peine trois heures les premiers invités allaient arriver. Alors qu'elle allait faire appel à l'un de ses elfes, l'un d'entre eux apparut devant elle.

\- Maîtresse ! s'inclina l'elfe

\- Dobby !

\- Les musiciens sont arrivés. Ils s'excusent de leur retard.

\- Bien ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter, dit-elle. Qu'ils ne perdent pas plus de temps. Accompagne-les dans la salle afin qu'ils s'installent.

\- Oui maîtresse ! acquiesça Dobby avant de s'incliner une dernière fois, puis de disparaître.

Soufflant, Narcissa jeta un denier un coup d'œil à la salle, avant de fait demi-tour. Elle prit la direction du salon familiale où elle était certaine d'y trouver quelques membres de sa famille. Ce salon leur était destiné. En y arrivant, elle constata qu'il y avait déjà ses parents ainsi que sa belle-mère. Ceux-ci discutaient tranquillement. Avant même qu'elle ne prononce un mot de bienvenu à ses parents, la cheminée crépita soudainement laissant apparaître sa sœur Bellatrix Lestrange ainsi que son époux et le frère de ce dernier.

\- Bien le bonjour chers parents, s'exclama Bellatrix très enthousiasmée. Bonjour à vous aussi Lady Malfoy.

\- Bellatrix ! Je suis ravie de te revoir, salua la veille Malfoy.

\- Narcissa ! s'époumona-t-elle en voyant sa sœur.

\- Bienvenue, chère sœur, dit simplement Narcissa. Rabastan ! Rodolphus ! Salua-t-elle.

\- Tu es resplendissante, souffla sa sœur en l'embrassant légèrement, avant de s'éloigner d'elle. N'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers leurs parents.

\- Tout comme toi ma fille, dit leur mère. Ma chère, où sont Lucius et Draco ?

\- Lucius est au Ministère et Draco chez les Zabini. Ils ne tarderont plus.

\- Évidemment. Cela ne serait pas convenable si les hôtes ne sont pas tous présents pour accueillir leurs invités, dit Bella en s'asseyant confortablement sur l'un des canapés. Chéri, et si tu allais me chercher un verre de bourbon ? demanda-t-elle à son époux qui s'attela à lui ramener sa boisson. Alors toujours aucune nouvelle ? Reprit-elle en glissant son regard vers sa sœur qui vint s'installer près de sa belle-mère.

\- Tu parles d'Harry ?

\- De qui d'autre ? Il devrait déjà être rentré. Qu'est-ce qui le retarde autant ?

\- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien, répondit sa sœur, en cachant parfaitement sa tristesse du fait qu'elle n'ait toujours aucune nouvelle de son fils depuis quelques jours.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ma chère, intervint sa belle-mère. Il sera bientôt là, finit-elle par dire, tout en posant une main réconfortante sur les siennes.

\- Bien ! Passons, s'exclama de nouveau Bella. Dis-moi ma chère sœur… J'espère que tu n'as pas invité cette traîtresse d'Andromeda. Et toute sa clique de parasites.

\- Bella ! tonna Narcissa froidement. Je sais fort bien que tu ne la portes plus dans ton cœur, comme je sais bien qu'elle vous a déçu, dit-elle envers ses parents restés silencieux face aux mots de Bella. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Je veux dire… évidemment que j'ai été profondément déçue par son choix de vie. Mais elle reste ma sœur. Que je garde contact avec elle est mon choix. Que vous l'acceptiez ou non.

\- Bien sûr ! dit alors sa mère. Nous essayerons de faire un effort.

\- Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de tenir vos paroles en sa présence. Je ne veux pas d'esclandre aujourd'hui. Et je dis cela surtout pour toi, Bella.

\- Tsss… , siffla Bella. Je veux bien faire cela pour toi. Mais qu'elle reste à sa place ! D'ailleurs viendra-t-elle seule ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Narcissa..

\- C'est déjà cela, dit-elle alors qu'elle prenait une gorgée de son bourbon apporté avec amour par son époux.

\- Bien ! À quelle heure doivent arriver les premiers invités ?

\- Dans moins de deux heures.

**o00oo00o**

La salle de bal grouillait de monde.

De nombreuses familles étaient présentes et profitaient des festivités. Bien évidemment, il n'y avait que des sangs-purs et quelques sangs-mêlés invités à la fête. Toutes ces personnes étaient influentes, respectables et importantes dans la société sorcière. Et rien que de tels moments pour fortifier des alliances ou pour en envisager.

En soit, pour Lucius, c'était une soirée comme il les aimait. En revanche, au fond de lui, il était déçu que son fils aîné ne soit pas rentré plus tôt. Il était une nouvelle fois aux abonnés absent. C'était le quatrième bal de Yule auquel il ne participerait pas. Pourtant, d'après sa dernière missive, il leur avait dit être normalement là pour ce jour. Peut-être avait-il eu un empêchement. Rien de grave, espéra-t-il. Mine de rien, il était inquiet.

Se reprenant, il darda de son regard gris froid le monde qui festoyait près de lui et il se dit que oui, le manque de son fils aîné commençait à lui peser. Peut-être aurait-il dû réfléchir à deux fois avant d'accepter de le libérer de toutes contraintes pour une durée de quatre ans.

Lucius ne dirait pas qu'il regrettait vraiment d'avoir lâché du leste avec son aîné. Il l'avait bien mérité. Harry était ressorti meilleur élève de sa promotion et était un excellent sorcier. Voir un puissant sorcier à n'en pas douter. Il était vraiment fier de lui. Même loin de lui.

Cependant, aujourd'hui Lucius se languissait de lui. Et il n'était pas le seul. Il avait hâte de retrouver son garçon et de voir quel homme il était devenu.

Son regard se posa sur son deuxième fils, Draco. Ce dernier avait bien grandi. Il était un parfait mélange de ses parents. Cette année, il passait sa dernière année à Poudlard. Et après cela, de grandes responsabilités l'attendaient à son tour. Mais pour le moment, il préférait l'en tenir éloigné, le laissant profiter de sa dernière année de collège. Un fin sourire discret se dessina sur ses lèvres en le voyant discuter avec ses amis Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott. Des jeunes hommes tout à fait respectables. Son petit garçon savait comment s'entourer. Heureusement que ces jeunes hommes étaient aussi à Poudlard. Sans leur présence, son fils ne serait entouré que de misérables à qui il ne lancerait même pas un regard.

Lucius revint à lui lorsqu'il vit Lord Parkinson s'avançant vers lui. Il grimaça intérieurement. Il ne tolérait cet homme que parce que son statut l'y obligeait. Mais sinon, quel immondice pouvait-il être. Celui-ci revenait vers lui, pour tenter une nouvelle fois une alliance avec sa famille. Depuis des années maintenant, il tentait d'arranger un accord de mariage entre leurs enfants. Et bien sûr, Lucius s'y opposait. Il était hors de question de laisser l'un de ses fils épouser la fille du Lord Parkinson. Et puis de toute façon, Lucius savait déjà qui fera l'affaire pour ses deux fils. Mais allait faire comprendre cela à Lord Parkinson.

Il s'obligea à saluer aimablement le Lord lorsqu'il se présenta à lui. La soirée risquerait d'être longue.

**o00oo00o**

Tous avaient été subjugués par la beauté du lieu où se déroulait le bal de Yule. La salle était remplie de beau monde et tous profitaient de cette belle soirée que leur offrait leurs hôtes. Oui, à n'en pas douter, les Malfoy avaient mis la barre très haute pour cette soirée.

Ravie, Narcissa continuait de se déplacer auprès de ses convives pour les saluer et parler un petit moment avec certains, jusqu'à ce que son regard n'intercepte sa sœur Androméda qui venait d'arriver. Cette dernière se tenait près des grandes portes.

Andromeda Tonks, née Black était la soeur de Bellatrix Lestrange et Narcissa Malfoy. Comparée à ses sœurs, Andromeda avait toujours été d'un naturel plutôt calme, doux et aimable. Mais elle était surtout très expressive. Si il y avait des choses qui la chiffonnait, elle n'hésitait pas à le dire. Même si pour cela elle devait souffrir des punitions auxquelles la soumettaient ses parents pour désobéissance. Et jeune, cela arrivait souvent, lorsqu'elle refusait de se plier aux traditions et aux obligations de sa famille. Ne pas être libre de ses choix, lui avait toujours paru comme une offense au bien être de sa vie. Une offense à son propre bonheur.

Alors comme son cousin Sirius, elle s'était peu à peu rebellée à la grande horreur de ses parents et de ses sœurs, mais surtout de Narcissa avec laquelle elle s'entendait le mieux. Pourtant, ses parents auraient pu lui pardonner toutes ses dérives. Mais un jour, ce fut la goutte de trop.

Andromeda était tombée amoureuse d'un né-moldu. Et cela, jamais sa famille ne l'avait accepté. Ils s'étaient tous sentis humiliés par la relation malsaine qu'elle entretenait avec cet homme de la classe moyenne et né-moldu de surcroît. Ses parents, comme Bellatrix, l'avaient menacé, mais aucune menace n'avait fait peur à Andromeda. Pas même la menace d'être reniée par sa famille. Et ce fut le cas lorsqu'elle décida d'épouser cet homme, Ted Tonks. Un sorcier né-moldu qui travaillait au département des accidents et catastrophes magiques.

Voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui elle ne parlait plus à ses parents, à sa sœur Bella et au reste de la famille Black. Les seuls avec lesquelles elle s'entendait toujours et qui avaient fini par accepter ses choix, étaient Narcissa et Sirius. Sirius, cela était normal car il avait le même tempérament qu'elle et lui aussi n'avait jamais voulu se plier aux ordres de sa famille. Pourtant, il ne fut jamais renié. Et aujourd'hui, et depuis son retour, il s'entendait un peu mieux avec ses parents. Le plus surprenant ce fut sa sœur Narcissa qui ne lui avait – malgré ses choix de vie - pas tourné le dos. Elle ne lui avait jamais caché ne pas cautionner son mariage avec Ted Tonks. Mais à côté de cela, Andromeda restait sa sœur et malgré les oppositions de ses parents et de Bella, au départ, elle était quand même restée proche d'elle.

Voilà la raison de sa présence en ce jour important pour Narcissa. Peu importe ce que sa sœur et ses parents en disaient, elle n'oubliait jamais d'inviter son autre sœur à ce genre de rassemblements. C'était important pour elle d'avoir toute sa famille auprès d'elle. Toutes ces personnes qui étaient chères à son cœur en ce jour de fête.

Tout en se dirigeant vers elle, Narcissa détailla sa sœur. Andromeda était habillée avec élégance. Une magnifique robe bleu roi recouverte d'une cape noir en velours. De là où elle était, elle remarqua facilement que celle-ci était mal à l'aise. Surtout aux vues des regards que lui lançaient Bella. Elle savait qu'Andromeda faisait tout pour ne pas y prêter attention. Mais il fallait dire que cela était bien difficile d'échapper aux regards lourds de leur sœur. D'ailleurs, cette dernière lui jeta un regard, lui montrant ainsi son mécontentement, avant de se détourner pour parler à une des femmes qui la distrayaient.

Sereinement, elle se dirigea vers sa sœur Andromeda. A sa vue, cette dernière esquissa un petit sourire et ses yeux pétillèrent d'une joie non dissimulée. Narcissa était l'une des seuls membres de la famille Black à ne pas lui avoir tourner le dos. De ce fait, elle étaient devenues encore plus proches qu'elle ne l'avaient jamais été autrefois. Pourtant, elle se doutait bien que sa soeur avait encore du mal avec son choix de vie. Mais elle l'acceptait et la respectait malgré tout. Jamais elle n'avait osé faire des commentaires désobligeants sur sa vie de famille ou sur son époux, comme le faisait sans arrêt Bella lorsqu'elles se croisaient.

\- Andromeda, ma chère. Tu es sublime, s'exclama Narcissa en venant l'embrasser.

\- Pas autant que toi, sourit sa sœur en acceptant l'embrassade de cette dernière. C'est magnifique, lui dit sa sœur en mirant la grande salle.

\- Merci. Les décorateurs ont fait du bon boulot. C'est comme je l'avais dicté.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

\- Viens ! Ne restons pas là.

\- Narcissa ! l'arrêta sa sœur. Merci pour ton invitation. Tu sais bien que tu n'es pas obligée de m'inviter pour chaque occasion.

\- Je le sais. Mais dans ces moments-là, j'essaye vraiment d'avoir ma famille au complet auprès de moi, lui dit Narcissa en lui souriant légèrement. Et tu es aussi ma famille.

Androméda lui sourit en retour avant de lui serrer tendrement la main.

\- Bien allons profitons de cette belle soirée, lui dit alors Androméda.

**o00oo00o**

Enfin ! Il était enfin arrivé chez lui.

Le Manoir Malfoy se dressait devant lui et il avait l'impression qu'il était encore plus impressionnant qu'il l'avait été autrefois.

Ses mains posées sur le portière tremblèrent d'excitation un moment avant qu'il ne souffle et que le chauffeur ne vienne lui ouvrir la porte. Doucement, il descendit de la voiture et put enfin laisser le bonheur d'être enfin rentrer le posséder.

Se tournant vers le chauffeur, il le remercia avant de lui donner quelques galions. Bien plus que ce que le cracmol avait espéré. Dans une révérence, il le remercia chaudement, avant de monter dans sa voiture et de s'en aller.

Se passant une main dans les cheveux, il décida enfin d'avancer vers les grandes grilles. Elles s'ouvrirent soudainement, sans même qu'il eut besoin d'y poser sa main afin d'apposer sa signature magique.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il marcha d'un bon pas assuré vers l'entrée de la demeure. Avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir les grandes portes, celles-ci s'ouvrirent brusquement pour laisser apparaître un elfe heureux qu'il reconnut sans mal.

\- Dobby le savait ! Dobby l'avait senti. Vous voilà enfin de retour. Maître Harry, Dobby est tellement heureux, pleurnicha l'elfe.

\- Bonsoir Dobby ! sourit le jeune homme.

Tandis qu'Harry entrait enfin chez lui, dans la salle de bal, Narcissa, alors qu'elle discutait avec une amie, se tendit soudainement. Une vague de magie qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre milles se fit abruptement ressentir. Une magie qu'elle avait tant de fois espérée retrouver durant des quatre années passées. Sans même s'excuser auprès de son amie, elle sortit précipitamment de la salle sous les yeux ahuris, puis inquiet de Lucius qui la suivit.

Le bruit des ses talons claqua rudement sur le sol en marbres avant de s'arrêter près de l'entrée. Elle fit face à l'une des personnes qui comptait le plus pour elle. Personne qu'elle avait attendue de pied ferme. Ses beaux yeux bleus se laissèrent un moment traverser par une multitude d'émotions. Derrière elle, Lucius était dans le même état.

Harry se détacha de Dobby qui n'arrivait décidément pas à se détacher de lui, de peur qu'il disparaisse. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il tomba immédiatement dans un regard qui lui avait tant manqué. Ce qu'il lut dans celui-ci lui apporta tellement d'émotions qu'il n'arrivait soudainement pas à bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt.

En voyant sa mère, puis son père, avancer vers lui, le résolut à reprendre contenance, avant de laisser ses lèvres se dessiner en un sourire tendre et heureux.

\- Mère ! Père ! dit-il simplement, avant d'être pris soudainement entre les bras de sa mère.

Il ferma ses bras autour d'elle, avant de plonger son regard dans celui empli de contentement de son père.

\- Harry ! S'exclama sa mère en passant une main dans ses cheveux toujours aussi doux. Te voilà enfin !

\- Oui ! Me voila enfin de retour, sourit-il à sa mère qui ne cessait de caresser sa joue. Désolé pour le retard.

\- Tu es excusé, sourit sa mère.

\- Fils ! salua Lucius qui s'était rapproché pour poser une main sur l'une de ses épaules. Bienvenu chez toi, dit-il simplement.

Mais Harry savait que son père était tout aussi content que sa mère de son retour. Il pouvait le lire dans son regard.

Ne cachant pas sa joie, Narcissa prit tendrement les mains de son fils.

Pour la première fois en quatre ans, elle pouvait réellement dire que toute sa famille était bel et bien réunie auprès d'elle, comme elle l'avait toujours désiré. Le retour d'Harry était sans aucun doute le meilleur cadeau en ce jour de Yule.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu. **

**Merci de m'avoir lu. À bientôt !**

**Review !**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : le monde HP et ses personnages appartiennent à JKR, référence à l'unviers de la ****série Charmed et l'idée de romance et drame familiale sont inspiré du film Boolywood "La famille indienne". Vous êtes prévenu !**

**Rating : M+**

**Pairing : HP/TMR et autres couples.**

**Genre : Slash Yaoi, Drame familial, Romance, UA avec magie**

**Bêta-lecteur : Byakkance ( Coeur sur toi )**

* * *

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont accueilli cette nouvelle histoire. J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaît. Parce qu'à moi, ça me plaît beaucoup de l'écrire et de la partager avec vous.**

**Je**** vous souhaite une bonne lecture...**

* * *

**PARTIE I**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 4**_

**Janvier 1998**

\- Echec et mat !

\- Quoi ! s'écria Draco. Comment est-ce possible ?

\- La question ne se pose pas petit frère, dit Harry. Je suis tout simplement plus fort que toi à ce jeu, finit-il par dire en ébouriffant les cheveux blonds de ce dernier.

Draco grogna de mécontentement.

\- Allez ne boude pas, sourit Harry. Avec un peu plus d'entraînement tu arriveras à me battre.

\- Je n'ai aucunement besoin d'entraînement. Je suis très doué aux échecs. Je suis sûr que tu as triché, tonna Draco, tout en analysant le jeu devant lui. Mon cavalier n'était pas là, le montra-t-il du doigt.

\- Tu vois bien que si. Qui d'autre à part toi aurait pu le déplacer. Voyons, ne sois pas mauvais joueur, dit Harry en s'étirant.

-Je ne suis pas un mauvais joueur, râla Draco. En revanche, toi tu es bel et bien un affreux tricheur. Tu as profité du fait que j'aie le dos tourné seulement deux secondes pour tricher, gronda Draco toujours autant mécontent.

\- Tu es si sûr de toi, sourit Harry en levant. En attendant, j'ai gagné. Mauvais joueur ! se moqua-t-il à nouveau en ricanant.

Harry esquiva une pièce du jeu d'échec jeté par un Draco en colère.

\- Draco ! Voyons ! Est-ce comme cela que tu joues aux échecs, intervint sa mère qui entrait dans la bibliothèque en compagnie de leur grand-mère paternelle.

\- Il ose se moquer de moi, alors qu'il a triché, se défendit Draco.

\- Ça c'est toi qui le dis, rit Harry. Dites-lui, mère, que je suis simplement plus doué que lui à ce jeu. Jeu qui requiert beaucoup d'attention et de concentration, d'ailleurs, dit-il avant d'embrasser sa mère et sa grand-mère sur le front.

\- Harry ne l'énerve pas plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, rit doucement Narcissa alors qu'elle allait embrasser son deuxième fils avant d'aller s'asseoir près de sa belle-mère sur l'un des divans. Draco as-tu préparé tes affaires ? Demain tu retournes à Poudlard. Tu ne l'as pas oublier ?, se reprit-elle.

\- Comment l'oublier mère, dit Draco en levant les yeux en l'air. Suis-je vraiment obligé d'y retourner. Ne puis-je pas me faire porter pâle pour une semaine.

\- Hors de question, Draco. Je sais que tu aimerais encore profiter d'Harry. Mais il ne s'en va plus. N'est-ce pas ?, dit-elle en se tournant vers Harry qui lisait quelques titres de livres sur l'une des étagères.

\- Cela reste à voir, dit Harry.

\- Harry ! fit sa mère.

-Je plaisante, rit l'aîné. Non, je ne compte pas partir. Donc tout va bien. On se reverra aux prochaines vacances.

-Je sais bien. Mais je n'aime pas être là-bas, grogna Draco.

\- Allez petit-frère, tu as encore quelques mois à tenir.

\- Ce sont des mois de trop. Je n'aime vraiment pas cette école. Et tu le sais ! Encore aujourd'hui je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à cette ambiance toute guillerette, expliqua-t-il en grimaçant.

\- Vu le directeur que tu as, cela ne m'étonne pas, ricana Harry.

\- Honnêtement, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi père ne m'a pas laissé aller Dumstrung comme toi. À chaque fois, il me fait bien comprendre que c'est comme cela et pas autrement et ne donne pas plus d'explications.

-Je ne sais pas, Draco, répondit sincèrement Harry.

Comme Draco, Harry n'avait jamais su pourquoi leur père avait refusé que Draco aille à Dumstrang comme lui l'avait été.

Évidemment, lorsque Draco eut onze ans, il s'était attendu à le voir entrer dans la même école que lui. Mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise, à lui et aux autres membres de la famille, lorsque Lucius leur apprit que le second fils serait envoyé à Poudlard et non à Dumstrang comme tous s'y étaient attendus.

Bien sûr, Poudlard était une bonne école. Simplement le niveau était plus bas que celui de Dumstrang. Pour cause, l'apprentissage de la magie était extrêmement différent. Les élèves qui ressortaient de Dumstrang avait une connaissance et un savoir plus pointilleux et plus grand sur l'utilisation de la magie que ceux qui ressortaient de Poudlard. De plus, contrairement à Poudlard, Dumstrang apprenait aussi la magie noir, la magie élémentaire et le duel. Voilà pourquoi Dumstrang était sans aucun doute l'une des meilleures écoles pour sorciers et sorcières accomplis juste derrière Ilvermorny, en première position dans le classement.

Que Draco n'aille pas à Dumstrang, l'avait peiné. Il s'en était même voulu, pensant que son père préférait assurer beaucoup plus son avenir à lui que celui de son deuxième fils. Pourtant, des deux, celui qui devait avoir tout l'attention de leur père, était Draco. Il était tout même l'enfant biologique de la famille Malfoy. Lui n'était qu'un enfant adopté. Il ne l'oubliait pas, même si ce sujet était désormais non discutable, voire tabou, au sein de la famille.

Jamais Draco ne lui avait reproché de recevoir plus d'attention de la part de leur père. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait qu'à certains moments Draco aurait voulu lui crier au visage à quel point il lui en voulait d'accaparer la présence de leur père. Mais son petit-frère était plus fort que lui pour cacher ses émotions, ses craintes et ses envies. Comme quoi, il était bel et bien un pur produit Malfoy.

Voilà pourquoi, avant son départ pour l'étranger, Harry avait tout fait pour être le plus présent pour son frère. Il avait veillé sur lui et l'avait aidé dans son apprentissage de la magie en lui donnant des leçons pour compléter les cours bâclés ou non détaillés qu'il recevait à Poudlard.

Harry aimait énormément son petit-frère et la réciprocité était également vraie. Il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde.

Tout comme sa mère, Draco était la prunelle de ses yeux.

Évidemment, Lucius voulait le meilleur pour ses deux fils, mais il n'attendait juste pas la même chose d'Harry que de Draco. Le fait que les deux garçons n'aient pas eu les mêmes enseignements ou les mêmes attentes en était une preuve. Encore aujourd'hui, Draco peinait à le comprendre.

-Je sais à quel point cela te frustre, Draco. Mais ne t'en préoccupe plus. Il te reste quelques mois à tenir à Poudlard, après tu pourras souffler pour de bon avant d'intégrer ton école de potions.

\- Si père n'en a pas décidé autrement, grogna Draco. Il n'est pas très enclin à me laisser poursuivre mes études. Surtout si c'est dans le domaine des potions. Il trouve cela inutile. Lui ce qu'il veut, c'est qu'on fasse exactement comment il l'a décidé.

\- Draco ! gronda sa mère. Ne parle pas comme cela de ton père.

-Je ne dis rien de mal, mère. Vous en conviendrez que cela est tout de même vrai. Je lui ai fait part de mon souhait de faire une école de potions, que je suis sûr d'intégrer grâce à l'appui de parrain. C'est ce que je souhaite faire. Je suis doué. Vraiment doué. Et je veux en faire mon métier. Mais père ne prendra jamais en considération mon souhait. Il voudra très certainement me voir auprès de lui dans les affaires familiales. Et franchement, je préfère encore travailler au ministère avec lui que de gérer les affaires familiales. Mais cette place est destinée à Harry.

Harry grimaça à ses mots. Évidemment, maintenant qu'il était rentré, comme convenu il travaillerait auprès de son père au ministère en tant que conseiller. Comme son père l'était actuellement. Il était sûr d'être aussi bien vu que son père, notamment grâce au fait qu'il soit le fils de Lucius, donc un Malfoy. Mais aussi, et surtout grâce à son nom de naissance. Avoir à nouveau un membre de l'illustre famille Potter au sein du ministère, était grandiose. Et il était sûr que le Ministre serait plus que ravi de l'avoir près de lui comme appui.

Honnêtement, gérer ses deux titres était une bien trop lourde responsabilité pour lui. Alors oui, que Draco le soulage un peu ne serait pas de refus, surtout qu'il était l'héritier premier de la famille Malfoy.

Harry aurait voulu que Lucius Malfoy se retourne aussi vers Draco car - étant le fils légitime des Malfoy - c'était à lui de reprendre sa place au sein du Ministre si Lucius était amené à se retirer de sa fonction ou même du Mengenmagot. D'ailleurs, pour cette partie-là, Harry allait devoir s'entretenir avec son père car il ne comptait pas prendre le nom des Malfoy au sein de l'illustre tribunal sorcier. Il avait déjà celui des Potter. Et c'était déjà bien assez. Draco méritait cette place là.

Enfin, c'était pour toutes ces raisons qu'Harry s'en voulait de faire de l'ombre à son frère sur bien des points.

Bien sûr, il ne s'était pas retenu d'en parler à son père. Cependant, ce dernier lui avait purement et simplement dit qu'il avait d'autres projets pour Draco. Projets qui ne concernaient pas d'implications au sein du Ministère.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Harry. Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite. Même si je veux que tu fasses des études de potions, j'aurais voulu qu'il t'implique davantage vis-à-vis de notre place au sein du Ministère.

-Je le sais bien Harry, souffla Draco.

-Je pourrais à nouveau toucher un mot à père, rajouta Harry.

\- À quoi bon. Et puis, honnêtement, travailler pour le Ministère ne m'enchante guère.

\- Certes ! Mais il y a aussi ta place au sein du Mengemagot, rappela Harry. Elle ne m'appartient pas.

\- Tu es l'aîné. C'est toi qui représenteras les Malfoy au sein du Mengemagot.

\- Je ne suis légitimement pas un Malfoy,

\- Harry !, gronda sa mère.

\- Biologiquement parlant, calma Harry. Je veux dire, que même cette place devrait revenir à Draco. Pas à moi. En tant que Lord Potter, j'ai déjà ma place au sein du Magenmagot. Pourquoi m'encombrerais-je d'un deuxième titre ? J'ai déjà essayé d'en parler à père, mais il évite le sujet. Cependant c'est bien mal me connaître. Je vais insister sur ce point-là, dit Harry. Tout ce que j'en retire de nos discussion sur toi avec père, Draco, c'est qu'il dit avoir d'autres projets pour toi, leur apprit-il.

\- Et j'en ai peur, avoua Draco. Enfin bref ! Ce que je retiens de tout cela, c'est que peu importe ce que je lui soumets, il ne m'écoutera pas. Je vais juste devoir me plier à ses propres volontés.

\- Ne soit pas si défaitiste, mon enfant, dit sa grand-mère. Ton père prendra en considération ton souhait. Et s'il faut qu'on appuie ta demande, nous le ferons.

\- Hum, fit simplement Draco, pas du tout convaincu.

Harry jeta un regard soucieux à son frère. Il était réellement inquiet pour l'avenir de son petit frère.

Draco avait toujours porté un très grand intérêt à l'univers des potions. Et cela grâce à son parrain, Severus Snape.

Depuis tout petit déjà, il apprenait à brasser des potions. Et dès l'âge de huit ans, il s'attelait à en créer avec l'aide de Severus comme superviseur. Harry n'avait jamais douté qu'après le collège, ce dernier irait dans une école spécialisée dans les potions car il souhaitait devenir un Maître des Potions aussi important, doué et influant que l'était son parrain. Cependant, étant issu d'une famille de sang-pur il n'avait presque pas son mot à dire quant à son avenir. Et c'était ce qui chagrinait Harry.

Pour sa part, que leur père l'eut laissé voyager pendant plus de trois ans au lieu de l'obliger à rester auprès de lui pour accomplir de suite ce qu'il attendait d'Harry, avait été une chance. Il fallait dire que l'appui de la famille avait été d'une grande aide malgré leurs réticences premières. Mais Draco n'aurait certainement pas cette même chance. Et Harry s'en voulait.

Harry jeta un regard à son frère qui discutait avec leur grand-mère avant que celui-ci ne se fasse happer par celui de sa mère. Il lui lança un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, avant de se tourner vers une étagère de la grande bibliothèque et de prendre un quelconque livre. Il s'installa, sur le sol, au pied de sa mère qui passa avec tendresse une main dans ses cheveux.

**o00oo0o**

À petite foulée, Harry descendit les escaliers pour se rendre à l'entrée principale afin de sortir comme il l'avait prévenu. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la porte, il se fit héler par sa mère qui apparut soudainement à ses côtés.

-Tu sors à une heure bien tardive mon chéri, lui dit sa mère, les sourcils haussés.

\- Il n'est que six heures de l'après-midi.

\- Certes ! Mais la nuit tombe plus tôt. Ce n'est pas très prudent de sortir lorsqu'il fait sombre et seul surtout.

\- Mère ! Leva les yeux au ciel Harry. Il fait à peine nuit. Et je ne suis plus un enfant. Tout va bien pour moi. Combien de fois me suis-je baladé alors qu'il faisait encore plus nuit. Et il ne m'est jamais rien arrivé, sourit doucement Harry.

\- Merci Merlin, dit sa mère.

\- Et puis j'en ai pas pour longtemps, reprit Harry. Je vais seulement passer un moment avec Sirius. Depuis mon retour je ne lui ai parlé que deux fois par cheminette. Je lui ai promis de venir dès que je pourrai.

\- Ah je comprend mieux. Mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu venir te voir ici.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. C'est beaucoup trop pour lui. Il sort à peine devant sa porte.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. J'oublie parfois, dit tristement Narcissa en repensant à toutes les épreuves par lesquelles étaient passées son cousin et qui faisaient qu'il en gardait une profonde blessure. Passe lui le bonjour de ma part et dis lui bien que je ne lui en veux pas de n'être pas venu à la fête. La carte et son présent lui pardonne tout.

-Je n'y manquerai pas.

\- Et toi ne rentre pas trop tard. D'autant plus que demain tu as une journée chargée.

\- Ne m'en parlez pas, mère, grimaça Harry avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de sortir sous les yeux tendres de sa mère

Levant les yeux au ciel, Harry retint une grimace. Il allait pleuvoir. Et il détestait la pluie. Un comble lui direz-vous pour un anglais pur souche. Il fallait dire qu'il ne s'était jamais habitué à ce temps constamment pluvieux. Lui il aimait le ciel bleu et dégagé de tout nuage menaçant. Il aimait le printemps comme l'été. Un peu moins l'autonome et sûrement pas l'hiver. Rajustant son cape, il descendit les quelques escaliers avant de se diriger vers le point de transplanage afin de se rendre chez son parrain.

Un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à la pensée de ce denier. Il lui avait tout autant manqué que sa famille.

Sirius Black était le cousin de sa mère et accessoirement son parrain. Il avait été nommé ainsi par ses parents biologiques avec lesquels il avait été très proches. Et si Harry s'était demandé pourquoi ce denier n'avait pu le prendre à sa charge lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé orphelin. Plus tard, il avait compris pourquoi. Dire qu'il en avait été choqué aurait été un euphémisme. Et il n'avait pas été le seul. Toute la famille Black avait été horrifiée par la raison de sa si longue absence.

Après avoir su la vérité sur son adoption, Harry avait bien évidemment voulu savoir s'il lui restait de la famille du côté de son père ou de sa mère. Il lui restait bien quelqu'un du côté de sa mère mais c'était une Moldue et il aurait été hors de question qu'il se fasse élever par elle. Non seulement parce qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière, mais qu'en plus de cela, elle détestait sa mère et tout ce qui touchait à la magie. Sachant cela, Harry n'avait pas du tout cherché à en savoir plus sur cette tante et sa famille. Du côté de son père, il n'avait plus personne hormis deux meilleurs amis, dont son parrain, Sirius Black. Malheureusement, ce denier n'avait pu le prendre sous son aile car au moment où il avait perdu ses parents, son parrain avait aussi disparu suite à une mission.

Personne n'avait jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette mission. Et où avait disparu Sirius. Comme le Ministère, ses parents et son frère avaient tenté de retrouver sa trace, mais en vain. Alors il avait été déclaré mort.

Mais voilà ! Comme quoi les miracles existaient bel et bien. Après des années à l'avoir pensé mort, soudainement Sirius avait refait surface. Harry venait d'avoir 14 ans à cette époque-là. Il se souviendrait toute sa vie de leur première rencontre. Elle s'était déroulée à l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste. Et celle-ci s'était faite dans les larmes et la douleur.

Tous deux avaient été autant choqué et émus en apprenant ce qu'il en était advenu de leur vie respective. Harry lui avait appris la mort de ses parents puis son adoption par les Malfoy. Cette famille qui lui avait donné la chance de grandir dans un cocon stable et aimant. Lorsque Sirius sut cela, il en avait été profondément bouleversé. Il avait eu du mal à s'en remettre. Autant de la mort de ses amis que de l'adoption de son filleul. Mais il avait fini par comprendre que cela avait été sans aucun doute la meilleure des solutions pour son avenir. Cependant cela ne l'avait pas empêché de s'excuser encore et encore auprès de son filleul pour l'avoir délaissée et ne pas être revenu plus tôt. Mais Harry, après en avoir appris un peu plus sur sa disparition, l'avait immédiatement pardonné.

Comment ne pas le faire en sachant que son parrain avait été capturé, enfermé, torturé et réduit en esclave par l'ennemi. Durant toutes ses années, il avait connu ces atrocités tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu trahir son pays. Jusqu'au bout, il avait protégé les siens d'une potentielle guerre et Harry ne pouvait lui en vouloir pour ça. Savoir qu'il avait survécu à toues ses horreurs était encore aujourd'hui surprenant. Et Sirius ne leur avait jamais vraiment dit comment il avait réussi à s'échapper.

Il y avait des choses qu'il valait mieux garder pour soi, avait-il dit à sa famille et au chef des Aurors venus l'interroger quelques jours après son retour. Et ils avaient tous compris.

Malheureusement, ses années de souffrance l'avaient marqué. Aujourd'hui, il se déplaçait à l'aide d'une canne et avait le visage et le corps marqués par de graves cicatrices faites lors de ses nombreuses séances de tortures.

Depuis qu'il était rentré au pays, après s'être fait soigner, et même récompenser, et saluer par le Ministère, il n'avait jamais quitté sa petite maison qu'il avait acheté sur la Diagon Alley.

Ses parents, avec lesquelles il n'avait pas été en très bon termes avant ce malheur, l'avait invité à revenir vivre au manoir des Black. Ils avaient ainsi penser que cela les amèneraient à renouer leur lien familiaux. Si Sirius en fut surpris, il ne l'avait pas montré. Et malgré l'envie d'accepter, il avait préférer refuser cette offre. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas être un fardeau pour eux. Il ne voulait pas que son handicape les empêche de continuer à vivre. Alors il avait acheté une propriété dans un quartier sorcier calme et ne l'avait plus quitter depuis ce jour. Les seuls fois où il était sorti de chez lui ce fut pour des examens médicaux. Autrement il préférait recevoir les visites à son domicile. Ce que tous avaient fini par accepter. De ce fait, il recevait sa famille avec laquelle il avait enfin renoué, son filleul, ses quelques amis et Severus Snape qui lui apportait une fois par semaine des potions pour soulager son corps marqués par les tortures subies lors de son emprisonnement.

Malgré leurs antécédents, et à la surprise générale, surtout de Sirius, Severus s'était lui-même porté volontaire pour continuer ses soins à domicile. Il lui fournissait à la fois les potions nécessaires pour soulager son corps fatigué et marqué par les tortures subies lors de son emprisonnement. Mais aussi, il veillait à la rééducation de la jambe blessée du héros. Si autrefois les deux hommes se détestaient, aujourd'hui on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient proches voire même amis, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître.

C'était donc pour toutes ces raisons que Sirius ne sortait pas de chez lui et c'était triste.

Pourtant Harry, comme ses autres proches, avait tenté de le faire sortir de sa tanière. Mais il n'était arrivé à rien.

Il arriva en moins de deux secondes devant la petite maisonnette dans laquelle habitait son parrain. À peine eut-il monté les quelques marches qui le séparait de la porte d'entrée, que celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement, pour laisser apparaître Sirius Black.

Les yeux gris bleu de son parrain se posèrent sur lui et un grand sourire de soulagement et de contentement vint se dessiner sur son visage marqué par la fatigue et balafré par toutes les horreurs qu'il avait subies. Comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait le visage de son parrain, Harry retint une grimace et la peine de se lire dans ses yeux.

\- Harry, s'exclama Sirius d'une voix rauque.

\- Sirius, sourit Harry en montant les marches rapidement afin de serrer contre lui son parrain

-Tu m'as manqué, souffla Sirius à son oreille.

-Toi aussi.

\- Et je m'inquiétais aussi, lui dit son parrain en se détachant de lui. Plus de nouvelles de toi depuis des semaines. J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais inquiéter personne. Mais là où j'étais dernièrement, il était difficile d'envoyer un hibou.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. L'essentiel est que tu sois enfin là et en bonne santé, dit Sirius en le tenant par les épaules. Ne restons pas là, rentrons, s'écarta-t-il pour laisser son filleul rentrer dans la maison.

Avant de refermer la porte, Sirius jeta un regard figé à l'extérieur, avant de suivre son filleul.

En le voyant arriver, Harry grimaça. Son parrain s'était déplacé sans sa canne. Il aurait voulu le disputer, mais il préféra se taire. Il savait à quel point cela était un sujet sensible. Sirius faisait tout pour se montrer fort et il pouvait le comprendre. Mais il ne devait pas jouer ainsi avec sa santé. Le port de la canne lui permettait de moins se fatiguer lors de ses déplacements et lui était d'une grande aide. Sans elle, il se faisait du mal.

\- Tyni, regarde qui vient nous rendre visite, parla fortement Sirius en se dirigeant vers la salon.

Tyni était l'elfe de maison de Sirius. Elle lui était d'une grande aide. Elle avait été envoyée par les parents de Sirius afin qu'elle l'aide au mieux dans son quotidien.

\- Oh Tyni est contente que Maître Harry soit enfin de retour. Mon Maître attendait impatiemment son retour, pleura l'elfe en apparaissant à leur côtés.

\- Bonjour, Tyni, sourit Harry. Content de te revoir aussi.

\- Oh jeune Maître est trop bon avec moi, pleurnicha l'elfe.

\- Voyons, Tiny, calme toi, lui dit son Maître, en souriant. Prépare nous quelque chose à manger, veux-tu ? Tu restes bien pour dîner ? Demanda-t-il à Harry tout de même.

\- Évidemment, assura Harry en allant s'asseoir face de son parrain.

\- Lucius n'en dira rien ?

\- Mère sait que je suis là. Et puis je fais encore ce que je veux.

\- Plus pour très longtemps, dit Sirius d'un ton mi-sérieux mi-moqueur

-Je n'irais certainement pas sur ce terrain là avec toi, Sirius.

\- Tu as simplement peur d'entendre la vérité.

\- La vérité est que je meurs de faim et que je souhaite profiter de toi et de cette soirée pour qu'on discute de tout, sauf de sujets qui fâchent. S'il te plaît, demanda Harry, en lui jetant un regard implorant.

-Très bien, accepta son parrain en levant les mains en l'air. Alors où tu étais dernièrement pour que tu ne puisses pas envoyer de message.

\- Dans une tribu en Amazonie. Les Zápara. Très accueillants, mais très stricts vis-à-vis de leurs traditions. Et bien sûr, leur culture est extrêmement éloignée de notre civilisation. Chez eux, tout est différent de ce que nous connaissons. Leur quotidien, leur magie, leur traditions, leur rôle et j'en passe, dit Harry, les yeux émerveillés par ses souvenirs. La magie n'est pour eux, plus un secret. Et ils ont une connaissance hors norme sur les invocations et la transformation. J'ai appris énormément de choses auprès d'eux. Je suis d'ailleurs actuellement en train de finir de retranscrire tout ce que j'ai appris là-bas dans un nouveau livre. Je n'ai pas encore trouver de titre à celui-ci. Mais ça va venir, dit Harry.

\- Et tous ces livres que tu écris et qui relatent toutes tes recherches, que vas-tu en faire?, s'intéressa son parrain.

\- J'en sais rien. C'est juste un passe temps, tu sais. Je garde une trace de mes voyages. Les partager….ce n'est pas vraiment intéressant.

\- Bien sûr que si. Et ce n'est pas qu'un passe temps. C'est bien plus que cela. Tu sais, rien ne t'empêche de les publier. Cela pourrait aider nombre de sorciers à comprendre mieux la magie et d'arrêter de faire d'amalgame sur certains aspects qu'offre la magie et surtout sur certaines personnes ou peuples de créatures magiques.

-J'y ai déjà réfléchi, avoua Harry, en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Mais je me dis « à quoi bon ! ». Maintenant, je dois me concentrer sur d'autres priorités. Je n'aurais plus le temps de vraiment me focaliser là-dessus, ni même de voyager à nouveau. Je suis rentré, et cela pour de bon.

\- Et Lucius en est la raison, dit Sirius. Mais n'allons pas vers les sujets qui fâchent, rajouta-t-il en se rappelant des mots d'Harry plus tôt.

Au moment où Harry allait s'exclamer, Tyni apparut près d'eux et leur annonça que le repas était servi. Harry vint aider son parrain à se lever et, bien malgré ce dernier, l'aida à s'installer à table.

\- Eh bien, Tyni, tu nous as gâté, dit Harry, en regardant les différents mets délicieux qui s'étendaient devant lui.

-Je vous en prie, jeune Maître, dit l'elfe en se courbant.

-Tu peux aller te reposer Tyni, dit Sirius.

\- Bien, Maître, mais Tyni reste à l'écoute des besoins de son maître.

\- Évidemment, acquiesça Sirius. Et bien bon appétit à toi, mon cher filleul.

\- À toi aussi, cher parrain, dit Harry avant de se servir.

Tranquillement, ils mangèrent tout en discutant. Harry raconta ses nombreuses aventures et expliqua la finalisation de la plupart de ses recherches. À entendre son filleul, Sirius se demandait encore pourquoi il devait sacrifiée ses projets, ses envies et ses rêves au profit de Lucius.

Il savait que ce dernier avait accepté de mauvaise grâce de le laisser voyager pour un temps déterminé, à cause de la pression de la famille. C'était bien grâce à eux, et lui aussi, qu'Harry avait pu souffler après des études longues et éreintante. Des études surveillées avec soin par Lucius. Sirius comprenait que celui-ci tenait énormément à Harry mais il en attendait trop de sa part. D'ailleurs, il se demandait comment il était avec Draco. Il ne semblait pas être aussi étouffant qu'il l'était avec Harry.

Pauvre Harry, le plaint Sirius intérieurement.

Dès demain, ce dernier irait travailler aux cotés de Lucius au sein du Ministère et il allait devoir assister à nombre de mondanités et réunions. Avec cela, il allait devoir gérer et continuer à faire fructifier le patrimoine des Potter, mais aussi des Malfoy. Ce que Sirius ne comprenait toujours pas d'ailleurs.

Levant les yeux vers son filleul, il se dit que trop de responsabilités reposaient sur ses épaules. Harry avait certainement envie d'avoir une vie simple où il pouvait faire ce dont il avait réellement envi.

**o00oo00o**

Harry étouffait dans cet ascenseur. Trop de monde, il y avait trop de pression. Aucun des hommes ou des femmes présents dans ce minuscule ascenseur ne prenait en considération les autres usagers et s'en était rageant. Ils ne se faisaient pas prier pour bousculer ou marcher sur les pieds des autres, notamment sur celui d'Harry qui n'avait qu'une envie, leur lancer un bon sort d'immobilisation. Honnêtement, il aurait voulu être ailleurs qu'ici, dans cet engin de malheur, pour rejoindre le bureau de son père.

Ce dernier l'attendait en compagnie de Mr Shacklebolt, le chef des Aurors, et du Ministre Fudge, qui avait demandé à le rencontrer. Étant donné qu'il allait travailler étroitement avec son père au sein du Ministère, il allait être amené à le rencontrer très souvent, et cela bien malgré lui. Harry, comme beaucoup, ne le supportait pas, lui et ses idées préconçues. Il était détestable et insupportable. Et il demeurait à ce jour sûrement le pire des Ministres que l'Angleterre ait connu.

Soufflant, Harry se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux. Oui, il aurait bien voulu profiter de sa mâtinée pour déambuler dans les rues sorcières de Londres. Et peut-être aller voir deux ou trois amis.

Lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta à son étage, la porte s'ouvrit pour le laisser devant un spectacle auquel il n'était pas près de s'habituer. Devant le nombres de personnes qui pressaient le pas et les messages volant à tout va, il se demanda ce qu'il fichait là, et pourquoi, par Merlin, n'était-il pas ailleurs qu'ici.

Prenant une respiration et arrangeant sa robe, il sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers le bureau de son père, non sans rendre le salut de plusieurs personnes.

En arrivant devant le bureau de son père qui était ouvert, il décida tout de même de faire savoir sa présence par une seule frappe sur la porte. Son père, qui parlait avec le Ministre et l'Auror Shacklebolt se retourna vers lui, avant de se lever de son siège.

\- Harry, te voilà enfin, s'exclama son père. Nous n'attendions plus que toi. Mr le Ministre, Auror Shacklebolt, vous connaissez déjà mon fils, Harry.

\- Oh oui ! S'exclama avec force Fudge. Ravi de vous revoir Mr Mafoy-Potter, dit-il en s'approchant de lui pour lui tendre une main qu'Harry prit, non sans grimacer intérieurement.

\- Bonjour, Mr le Ministre. Auror Shacklebolt, salua poliment Harry.

\- Lorsque votre père nous a prévenu que vous alliez travailler à ses côtés, donc avec nous au Ministère, j'en étais absolument enchanté ! Nous allons faire beaucoup de choses ensemble.

-Je n'en demande pas plus, sourit faussement Harry.

\- Bien. Et si nous commencions notre petite réunion. Vous allez voir mon cher Harry. Vous allez vite prendre goût à travailler ici, sourit largement le Ministre.

-Je n'en doute pas, mentit Harry devant le sourire qu'il savait hypocrite.

\- Bien ! Les interrompit Lucius. Et si nous commencions ?

\- Oui. Ne perdons pas de temps. Après cette réunion j'ai un rendez-vous que je ne peux manquer, dit le Ministre en s'installant autour du bureau de Lucius.

Les autres hommes de la pièce en firent autant et alors débuta la première réunion d'intégration d'Harry au sein du Ministère.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu.**

**Merci de m'avoir lu.**

**Je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. À bientôt !**

**Que la folie Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous ! :D**

**Review !**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : le monde HP et ses personnages appartiennent à JKR, référence à l'unviers de la ****série Charmed et l'idée de romance et drame familiale sont inspiré du film Boolywood "La famille indienne". Vous êtes prévenu !**

**Rating : M+**

**Pairing : HP/TMR et autres couples.**

**Genre : Slash Yaoi, Drame familial, Romance, UA avec magie**

**Bêta-lecteur : Byakkance ( Coeur sur toi )**

* * *

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont accueilli cette nouvelle histoire. J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaît. Parce qu'à moi, ça me plaît beaucoup de l'écrire et de la partager avec vous.**

**Je**** vous souhaite une bonne lecture...**

* * *

**PARTIE I**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 5**_

**Mi-janvier 1998**

\- C'est l'enfer, gémit Harry en jetant sa tête en arrière.

Complètement affalé sur un canapé de l'un des nombreux salons du manoir, Harry se plaignait auprès de sa mère et de sa grand-mère paternelle. Travailler, ou du moins suivre son père comme son ombre la plupart du temps, au Ministère était horrible. Bien sûr, il s'en était douté que son insertion au sein du Ministère commencerait ainsi. Mais entre le savoir et le vivre, il y avait une réelle différence. Cela ne faisait pourtant qu'une semaine qu'il y travaillait et il n'en pouvait déjà plus.

Quand il n'était pas l'ombre de son père, il était sollicité de partout, pour tout et n'importe quoi. Et évidemment, il voyait un peu trop souvent le Ministre. Mais que pouvait-il y faire, à part faire semblant de se montrer ravi d'être en sa présence ?

-Je sais que ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu aspirais, mon chéri. Mais ton père veut vraiment le meilleur pour toi et Draco.

\- Si c'était vraiment le cas, il prendrait en considération nos souhaits. Et je parle plus pour Draco que pour moi, dit Harry en se redressant.

-Je ne veux pas que toi et Draco pensiez qu'il agit ainsi pour son propre intérêt. C'est juste qu'il poursuit les règles.

\- Un peu trop à mon goût, avoua Harry. Enfin… je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois m'y plier. Draco aussi.

Sa mère lui lança un sourire encourageant. Elle savait que son fils aurait voulu être à mille lieues du Ministère. Ce n'était clairement pas son univers là-bas. Tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la politique ou à l'économie, n'était pas pour Harry. Ce n'était pas ses domaines de prédilection. Moins il en entendait parler, mieux il se portait. Et surtout, il préférait garder ses avis pour lui plutôt que de les partager et risquer de faire un scandale. Cependant, maintenant qu'il était plongé en plein dedans, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire un effort de s'y intéresser et de donner son avis, sans pour autant se mettre tout le monde à dos. Surtout son père.

Lucius portait un trop grand intérêt à ce que leurs fils suivent les règles, comme les traditions, imposées par leur famille. Il ne faisait pas réellement attention à leurs propres besoins ou à leurs envies et cela avait fini par la peiner. Elle avait peur qu'en demandant trop, cela apporte des conflits entre eux. Elle ne voulait pas cela. Entendre ses fils dire qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix et que, bien malgré eux, ils devaient se plier aux attentes de leur père, ne l'enchantait guère. Elle ne désirait pas les voir malheureux à cause des choix que prendrait Lucius à leur encontre. Son cœur de mère ne le supporterait pas. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ou dire ? Lucius ne l'écouterait pas plus qu'il n'écoutait ses fils.

-Tu es rentré bien tôt aujourd'hui, s'exclama pour la première fois sa grand-mère, Lucinda.

\- Effectivement. Cet après-midi je n'étais pas au Ministère. J'avais un rendez vous avec Gripsec à Gringotts pour signer quelques documents. En même temps, j'en ai profité pour jeter un œil aux investissements des Potter. Et tout va bien, dit-il. Les personnes choisies pour gérer mes affaires, le temps que je m'en empreigne, font du bon travail. Mais je dois quand même leur rendre visite et constater par moi-même comment ils travaillent et dans quelles conditions. Je veux que ces personnes sachent qu'au moindre souci, elles peuvent compter sur moi.

-Je vois là une nouvelle semaine fatigante qui t'attend, dit sa grand mère.

\- Ne m'en parlez pas, soupira Harry. Bien ! Se leva-t-il. Je dois faire quelques courses.

\- À cette heure-ci ? demanda sa mère, en levant un sourcil.

\- Vous n'allez pas recommencer, mère, répliqua Harry sous le rire de sa grand-mère. Je suis un grand garçon. S'il m'arrivait quelque chose, je saurais me défendre. Alors il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

\- Vous grandissez trop vite ton frère et toi. Le temps où vous ne pouviez plus vous passer de moi est révolu, dit sa mère d'un ton triste.

\- Nous aurons toujours besoin de vous mère, sourit Harry en venant embrasser son front. Toujours.

Narcissa ferma un instant les yeux en souriant, savourant le doux baiser de son fils. L'embrasser sur le front était devenu une habitude tendre et réconfortante qu'Harry avait pris avec elle. Lors de sa si longue absence, ce geste en particulier lui avait terriblement manqué.

Évidemment que ses enfants auraient toujours besoin d'elle. Et peu importe leur âge. Ses enfants étaient toute sa vie. Si elle en venait à prendre l'un ou les deux, elle en mourrait. Bien sûr, elle savait que parfois elle pouvait se montrer envahissante. Peut-être un peu trop. Mais si elle était comme cela avec ses fils, c'était tout simplement à cause de toutes les épreuves difficiles qu'elle avait vécues et surmontées.

Et puis, c'était si bon d'avoir Harry près d'elle, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir savoir ce qu'il faisait en dehors de son travail, où il allait et surtout avec qui il était. Harry était un jeune adulte et il prenait peu à peu son indépendance. Son envol. Elle comprenait, mais la mère en elle voulait qu'il reste à jamais attaché à elle. Même après qu'il soit marié.

\- Bien ! Je m'en vais de ce pas. Vous souhaitez quelque chose en particulier, leur demanda Harry.

\- Rien pour moi, mon chéri, répondit sa mère.

-Je veux bien que tu passes à la librairie. J'aimerais lire le deuxième volume de _La Sorcière aux yeux bleus._

\- Un roman d'amour à votre âge, Grand-mère ? Vous croyez encore à l'amour?

\- Sache, mon garçon, qu'il n'y a pas d'âge pour croire en l'amour, se redressa-t-elle. La déception qu'à été mon mariage avec ton grand-père n'a jamais éteint ma croyance en ce sentiment.

\- Mais l'avez-vous au moins connu ?

Sa grand mère se tut. Mais le sourire et le clin d'œil qu'elle lui envoya, Harry n'en douta pas.

Il était curieux de savoir qui sa grand-mère avait-elle pu aimer. Et comment cela avait-il pu être possible, tout en sachant qu'elle s'était mariée à l'âge de seize ans avec son grand père. Elle n'aurait tout de même pas eu un amant ? Cette idée le rendit sceptique et encore plus curieux.

Mais voulant vraiment sortir, il laissa de côté toutes ses questions sur la vie personnelle de sa grand-mère. Il y reviendrait plus tard. Il les embrassa sur le front et après un dernier salut, il sortit du manoir.

Il transplana directement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Sans plus attendre, il se dirigea vers la librairie et prit soin d'acheter le livre que souhaitait tant sa grand-mère.

Une fois cela fait et après avoir salué et discuter un peu avec quelques connaissances, il se rendit vers l'apothicaire pour un achat assez spécial.

Il avait entendu que ce dernier aurait en sa possession un grimoire créé par l'une des plus puissantes familles sorcières que l'Amérique ait connue. Celui-ci renfermerait toutes sortes d'incantations, formules de potions et de sorts de magie primaires et secondaires.

Étonnement, il avait entendu parler de ce grimoire lorsqu'il était allé visiter la communauté sorcière australienne. Il avait rencontré une sorcière d'origine américaine qui travaillait au Ministère de la magie australienne dans le département des objets magiques**. **Cette dernière, comme lui, lors de ces temps libres, voyageait dans l'espoir de dénicher des objets et des écrits rares en rapport avec la magie. Ce point commun les avait rapproché, en toute amitié, au point que cette dernière lui avait avoué être à la recherche du grimoire perdu des Halliwell. Ne voulant pas lui en dire plus sur ce grimoire et sur cette famille, cela avait amené Harry à se documenter sur cette famille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce qu'il avait apprit sur eux était juste remarquable. Voire complètement époustouflant.

Les Halliwell était l'une des plus grandes et prestigieuses familles sorcières Sang-Pur américaine. Cette famille était appréciée de tous et surtout très crainte à cause de leurs pouvoirs et de leurs dons étonnants que bien des sorciers avaient envié. Au point que certains s'en étaient pris aux membres de cette famille par des moyens plus qu'extrêmes. En lisant les rares documents qui relataient la vie vécue par cette famille, Harry avait frissonné d'effroi par tous les obstacles que cette famille avait dû traverser pour survivre. Comme quoi cela ne datait pas de la dernière grande guerre que les sorciers puissent être d'une grande cruauté entre eux. Et juste pour le pouvoir.

Grâce à ses recherches approfondies, Harry avait apprit que la famille Halliwell avait écrit un grimoire. Le même dont Miss Jones lui avait parlé et qu'elle convoitait tant. Dans ce fameux grimoire, tenu par plusieurs générations, y avaient été notés tous les sorts et invocations créés par cette famille au fil du temps. De même, toutes les potions de la plus dangereuse à la plus inoffensive. Toutes les incantations qu'elles soient mineures ou majeures. Ce livre était tout simplement une mine d'or. À son tour, intéressé, Harry avait mené des recherches acharnées qui avait porté leurs fruits. Dans le plus grand des hasards, ces mêmes investigations l'avaient dirigé à les poursuivre en Angleterre. C'était en effet là-bas que les derniers survivants de la famille Halliwell s'étaient réfugiés en 1813 avant de disparaître. Et cela tombait bien puisqu'au même moment, il avait enfin décidé de rentrer chez lui. En Angleterre. Il pourrait donc continuer ses recherches.

Il savait que le grimoire avait été récupéré par des marchands qui avaient vandalisé le domaine de la famille à la disparition du dernier héritier, puis passant de collectionneurs en collectionneurs. Et dernièrement, il avait appris qu'il pourrait être en la possession de l'apothicaire sur la Diagon Alley. D'après sa source, il détiendrait, en plus du grimoire, des écrits et des objets d'une rareté que même le Ministère n'avait jamais eu la chance de mettre la main dessus. Et coûtant une petite fortune, très peu de sorciers pouvaient se les offrir. Mais Harry était prêt à mettre le prix pour avoir ce grimoire entre ses mains et autres parchemins et objets qui avaient appartenu à cette légendaire famille.

Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait en ce moment même sur le Chemin de Traverse en direction de chez Slug et Jiggers.

Lorsqu'il pénétra la boutique de l'apothicaire ce dernier vint directement vers lui.

\- Monsieur Potter-Malfoy, s'exclama celui-ci en le reconnaissant. Bienvenue dans mon humble boutique. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda-t-il dans une révérence.

\- Bonjour, salua Harry, non sans grimacer devant la révérence.

Il fallait vraiment que les gens arrêtent de le voir comme s'il était Merlin en personne.

-J'ai entendu dire que vous aurez en votre possession le Livre des Ombres. Le grimoire des Halliwell, précisa-t-il sous les yeux grands ouverts de l'apothicaire.

\- Oh ! Fit l'homme, les yeux écarquillés. Il y a confusion. J'ai bien quelques objets ayant appartenu à cette illustre famille mais pas ce livre en particulier, déclara-t-il.

\- Comment cela ? Fronça des sourcils Harry, mécontent.

-Je ne sais pas qui vous a dis que je l'avais en ma possession, mais votre source était mal renseignée. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai mais Barjow et Beurk, dans l'Allées des Embrumes.

\- Chez Barjow et Beurk ? Répéta Harry.

Voilà qui n'était pas des plus rassurant.

Cela allait être compliqué. Les sorciers de son rang n'avaient rien à faire là-bas. Dans ce quartier malfamé où régnait conflits et trafics en tout genre. Non, ils n'étaient certainement pas les bienvenus. Et forcément, c'était toujours une épreuve lorsque l'un des leurs se rendait dans ce quartier en particulier.

\- Bien. Si je veux ce grimoire, je vais devoir m'y rendre, souffla Harry.

Il s'était déjà aventuré dans des endroits pires que l'Allée des Embrumes. Et puis, il savait passer inaperçu.

\- Oh Monsieur Potter-Malfoy, s'égosilla le vieil homme. Je pense que vous ne devriez pas aller là-bas. Vous savez que c'est un quartier qui regorge de criminels et que les gens de votre rang y sont mal perçus. Il pourraient vous faire du mal.

\- Merci de votre inquiétude, mais je sais me défendre.

-Je n'en doute pas, mais ne tentez pas le diable. Il y a peu de temps, il s'y est passé bon nombres de problèmes. On dit même que des fanatiques de Grindelwald s'y cachent et font désordre.

\- Cela ne serait pas étonnant, dit Harry. Mais je veux acquérir ce livre.

\- Alors je n'ai qu'une chose à dire. Faites bien attention à vous. Rester sur vos gardes.

-J'y veillerais, dit Harry tout de même touché par l'inquiétude de l'autre homme.

Sans plus de cérémonie il quitta l'apothicaire qui priait silencieusement que rien n'arrive au jeune Lord.

**o00oo00o**

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'Allée des Embrumes, Harry dut reconnaître qu'il n'était peut-être pas très serein. L'atmosphère qui l'accueillit était lourde et inquiétante. Voire suffocante. Pourtant ce n'était pas cela qui l'obligerait à faire demi tour. Il voulait ce livre, alors il l'aurait.

Il ferma sa cape, ne laissant rien paraître de douteux, et rabattit sur lui la capuche, histoire de passer inaperçu. C'était vrai que les gens de la haute était très mal vu ici et, de ce fait, ils se faisaient facilement attaquer et piller. Et franchement, il était hors de question qu'il prenne des risques inconsidérés. Oh bien sûr, il savait se défendre mais il n'était pas là pour se battre et n'était pas de nature bagarreur. Loin de là. Alors, s'il pouvait éviter les embrouilles, cela lui convenait très bien.

Sous le regard de certaines personnes curieuses murmurant sur son passage, il se dirigea vers le seul endroit qui l'intéressait.

Comme tout commerçant aimant l'argent, il avait heureusement prévu une belle bourse qui contenait une somme affriolante. Une somme suffisante pour acheter ce qu'il désirait. Du moins, si ce dernier avait ce qu'il convoitait. Ce qui n'était pas certain. Il espérait ne pas être déçu pour la deuxième fois dans la même soirée.

Alors qu'il arrivait à sa destination, il entendit un vacarme assourdissant de l'autre côté de la rue. La porte du seule bar de ce quartier malfamé s'était brusquement ouverte, laissant un homme à forte corpulence tenir un jeune homme d'à peu près de son âge par le bras. Il lui donna un fort coup de pied dans le ventre, avant de lui lancer un sort de répulsion. Le jeune homme trébucha sous le sort, avant de s'écrouler au milieu de la grande allée. Harry resta choqué devant cette scène horrible. Encore plus par les propos émis par le vieil homme.

\- Espèce de sale immondice de la nature. T'es viré ! Ne t'avise plus de revenir ici où je te jure par Morgan que je te découperai en morceaux !, cria l'homme avant de fermer brutalement la porte de son vieux bar.

Les quelques passants s'arrêtèrent autour du jeune homme qui tentait de se relever. Harry remarqua immédiatement la façon dont ils le regardaient, mais surtout la façon dont ils se moquaient de lui.

\- Bien fait pour toi, dit l'un d'entre eux. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il a accepté que tu travailles pour lui. T'es pas le bienvenu. Même ici, parla-t-il plus fortement pour se faire entendre.

\- Ouais, tonna une autre personne. T'entends sale fils de putain…Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici !, cria un autre.

\- Moi je lui aurais lancé des doloris à foison, histoire de le voir se tordre de douleur et de l'entendre crier tel un goret qu'on égorgerait !, ricana un autre.

Horrifié par ce qu'il entendait, Harry jeta son regard vers le pauvre jeune homme victime de toute cette haine. Ses yeux se figèrent vers le sang qui coulait abondamment de son abdomen. Il avait dû être blessé avant d'être jeté comme un déchet de la pire espèce.

\- Sale mangemort, cracha un vieil homme. Dégage de là... Où on finit le travail !

\- Ouais, approuvèrent d'autres personnes.

Un mangemort ?, s'interrogea Harry.

Était-ce seulement possible que celui-ci en soit vraiment un ? À sa connaissance tous les mangemorts avaient été arrêté il y a plus de quinze ans maintenant. Aujourd'hui, il y n'avait plus que quelques fanatiques de Grindewald qui soutenaient encore son régime. Mais ceux-là étaient étroitement surveillés et se cachaient plus particulièrement dans les endroits de ce genre, certes, mais paradoxalement surtout dans le monde moldu. Et puis honnêtement, Harry doutait que ce jeune homme en soit réellement un. Peut-être simplement venait-il d'une famille de mangemort. Cela était fort possible.

Peu lui importait qui il était, Harry était affecté par la façon dont il était traité par les autres sorciers. Ne voulant pas les écouter déblatérer d'autres choses affreuses envers ce pauvre jeune homme, il s'approcha de lui, avant de s'arrêter soudainement. Il sentit sa propre magie s'agiter lorsque celle du blessé se mit à tournoyer autour de lui, ne demandant qu'à agir pour se venger de cet affront. De cette humiliation. Pourtant malgré la colère et la haine qui se dégageaient de ce dernier, il ne fit rien pour se défendre ou pour faire taire les jugements et les insultes. Au lieu de cela, il tenta de calmer sa magie qui grondait autour de lui, avant de tenir son abdomen où du sang continuait de couler en abondance. Sous les yeux inquiets d'Harry, il réussit à se relever et boita vers une rue sombre et étroite.

Harry ne savait pas qui il était. Il ne savait pas s'il devait porter attention aux dires des autres sorciers concernant la victime. Mais ce qu'il venait de se passer l'avait particulièrement retourné.

Se mordant la lèvre du bas, Harry pesa le pour et le contre. Devait-il aller aider ce jeune garçon mal en point ou ne rien faire et repartir vers sa destination première. Regardant au loin la boutique de Barjow et Beurk, puis la ruelle qu'avait emprunté le jeune homme, le pour finit par l'emporter. Le jeune lord ne pouvait décidément pas laisser une personne blessée et sans défense dans un tel endroit. Il ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser se vider de son sang. Pire, le laisser mourir. Il ne voulait pas avoir ce genre d'horreurs sur la conscience.

Se détournant alors de son objectif initial, il se dirigea vers la petite rue qu'avait pris le jeune homme.

Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher bien loin. Ce dernier s'était effondré au sol, s'appuyant contre l'un des murs. Regardant autour de lui, il soupira de soulagement en ne voyant personne dans les environs. Légèrement indécis, le fils aîné des Malfoy s'approcha vers le jeune homme avachi sur le sol froid et humide.

Se passant une main dans les cheveux, Harry se demanda tout de même si cela était une bonne idée de lui venir en aide. Il ne le connaissait pas. Peut-être était-il vraiment une personne dangereuse. Non, s'il en était une, il aurait très certainement attaqué son bourreau en retour. Sa magie n'avait demandé que cela. Venger son hôte. Mais celui-ci avait réussi à réprimer ses pulsions vengeresses. D'ailleurs, Harry en était encore soufflé par toute cette puissance qui s'était dégagée de lui.

Prenant sur lui, il avança vers le malheureux. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser là à souffrir avec une telle blessure.

Doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, il se pencha en avant et s'accroupit à sa hauteur, avant de retirer sa capuche.

**o00oo00o**

Il avait bien senti qu'on l'avait suivi, mais honnêtement il n'avait pas eu la force d'aller se cacher plus loin. Les mains crispées sur sa blessure, le jeune blessé leva alors un regard empreint de douleur et de fureur vers l'inopportun qui osait l'approcher. Son regard bleu rencontra alors un autre d'un vert saisissant. Un vert aussi mordant qu'un avada. Mais aussi délicat que des émeraudes. Il eut un faible hoquet de stupeur, alors que son regard révéla de la surprise, de l'interrogation et de la méfiance, lorsque l'inconnu retira sa capuche, dévoilant un visage fort charmant. Un visage fort aristocratique. Un visage pourvu de ce regard qu'il avait déjà bien eu du mal à tenir.

L'homme en face de lui paraissait avoir presque le même âge que lui.

Toujours autant pris au dépourvu par l'approche de cet homme, le blessé se crispa en voyant celui-ci approcher ses mains de sa blessure. Il les rejeta d'un claquement sec.

\- Qu'essayez-vous de faire?, tonna froidement le blessé.

\- Vous aider voyons, dit Harry en fronçant des sourcils devant le refus.

\- M'aider, ricana-t-il méchamment. Qui voudrait se salir les mains pour aider une raclure de mon espèce ? Vous ? Laissez-moi rire, cracha-t-il difficilement. Vous devriez vous en aller et me laisser….

\- Et quoi ? Le coupa sèchement Harry. Vous laisser vous vider de votre sang ? Il en est hors de question ! Vous avez besoin de soin et vite. Et je suis le seul qui peut vous les apporter !

Se redressant difficilement, le blessé jeta un regard étrange à l'inconnu et vit de la sincérité et de la détermination dans son regard. Aucun étranger ne lui avait jamais montré autre chose que de la haine, du mépris et du dégoût. Surtout venant d'une personne de son rang. Il n'était pas stupide, tout chez ce sorcier criait la richesse. L'aristocratie.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille, s'entêta-t-il en détournant le regard.

Il voulait se relever, mais en vain. Sa blessure le tiraillait désagréablement, le faisant grimacer de douleur. Et il n'avait pas assez de force pour transplaner. Pire, cela pouvait lui être fatal s'il ne se soignait pas avant.

\- Cela suffit, intervint fortement Harry, en le voyant souffrir. Je ne vais rien vous faire d'autre que vous apporter des premiers soins. Vous êtes en train de vous vider de votre sang. Laissez-moi vous aider et après je m'en irai.

Harry ne partirait pas tant que celui-ci n'aurait pas accepté qu'il lui vienne en aide. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en aller en le laissant mourir dans cette rue sale et puante des Allées des Embrumes. Et peu importe qui il était réellement.

Et puis, il avait beau dire de le laisser tranquille, ses yeux criaient à l'aide. Harry le voyait bien et c'était principalement cela qui l'empêchait de se retirer. En plus de cela, il put aussi lire dans son regard d'un bleu époustouflant, beaucoup de rage, de haine, de souffrance, de douleur et enfin de peine. Et cela l'alerta d'autant plus. Il avait cette soudaine envie d'en connaître la cause. Bien qu'il se doutât que cela était dû à une vie remplie de misère et de rejets. Il avait envie d'atténuer tous ses ressentiments. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse être.

Alors qu'Harry maintenait le regard du blessé, à nouveau celui-ci le considéra un moment avant de le détailler minutieusement. Comme il s'en était douté - et au vue de sa tenue plus du tout caché - cet homme devait être un sorcier issu de la haute société sorcière. Un aristocrate ou peut-être juste un petit chanceux venant d'une simple famille respectable. Il ne comprenait alors pas pourquoi ce dernier voulait perdre son temps à lui venir en aide. Était-ce par pur pitié ? Non, aucune pitié ne se lisait dans son regard. Juste une volonté infaillible de lui porter secours. Et cela était autant déroutant que surprenant.

\- Pourquoi une personne comme vous se salirait les mains pour aider une personne comme moi ? Je ne vous comprends pas, dit-il.

\- Une personne comme moi ? Demanda Harry en haussant les sourcils.

\- Vu votre tenue, dit-il en écartant l'un de pans de sa cape, il ne fait aucun doute quant à votre affiliation. Un sorcier de votre rang ne devrait pas se soucier du sort d'un pauvre sorcier comme moi, rejeté par les siens. Vous devriez faire comme vos semblables… Passer votre chemin et me laisser moisir dans cette foutue ruelle. Personne ne vous en voudra.

\- Sachez que je ne suis pas comme mes semblables !, gronda Harry, choqué par les propos de l'autre. J'ai des principes ! Et l'un deux est de ne pas tourner le dos à une personne dans le besoin. Peu importe son statut. Et même son sang, dit-il. À vous de me croire ou non. Mais sachez que je ne m'en irai pas tant que je ne vous aurai pas soigner. Alors je vous le redemande : Laissez-moi voir votre blessure. Vous avez besoin de soin, sinon cela risque de s'infecter.

Le jeune homme face à lui resta silencieux. Soufflé par les mots de l'autre sorcier, il pesa le pour et le contre, avant de se laisser totalement aller contre le mur dur et froid derrière lui. Il détacha ses mains de sa blessure, montrant ainsi qu'il était d'accord pour qu'il le soigne. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il acceptait si facilement son aide. Peut-être parce qu'il avait vraiment mal à cet instant, et que peu importe de qui pouvait provenir l'aide, il l'acceptait volontiers. Et puis, n'ayant pas sa baguette qui aurait pu l'aider à se soigner, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se plier à la demande de cet intriguant sorcier. Et de s'en remettre à lui.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier lui lança un regard et un sourire rassurant avant de se pencher sur sa plaie.

Le blessé se permit de le détailler plus longuement. Les traits de son visage était parfaitement dessinés. Avec un nez retroussé et une bouche ni trop pulpeuse, ni trop fine. Juste comme il le fallait. Plus il le détaillait, plus il remarqua qu'aucune imperfection ne venait souiller sa peau légèrement hâler. Et puis ses yeux. Par Merlin, il avait des yeux d'une couleur si rarement vue. Un vert émeraude. Un vert unique. Il ne pouvait nier que ce jeune homme était fort beau et élégant.

Il baissa les yeux vers les deux mains de l'inconnu qui vinrent écarter les pans de sa vieille robe d'un gris terne. Il se sentit soudainement mal à la aise face aux mains délicates qui s'affairaient à dégager tous les bout de tissus qui recouvraient sa plaie.

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas et le laissait faire, Harry remonta sa chemise auparavant blanche, maintenant imbibée de sang. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un faible gémissement lorsque le tissu se détacha de sa blessure. Harry s'excusa avant de grimacer en voyant l'étendu des dégâts. Il ne savait pas si c'était le tavernier qui lui avait fait ça, mais la personne n'était pas allée de main morte. La plaie était grande et profonde. Elle ne cessait de saigner abondamment. Sortant sa baguette, il sentit le blessé se tendre et recouvrir sa plaie de sa main pleine de sang. Il était méfiant et c'était normal.

\- Tout va bien, le rassura doucement Harry en relevant son regard dans celui incertain du blessé. Tout va bien, répéta-t-il en retirant délicatement sa main tachée de sang. Il la serra un moment dans un autre geste réconfortant, faisant hoqueter l'autre homme sous le geste inattendu.

Finalement, il hocha de la tête, l'autorisant à continuer.

Sous les yeux scrutateurs du jeune homme, il entreprit de lancer un sort permettant d'arrêter l'écoulement du sang. Une fois le sang arrêté, il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et lui jeta un sort d'humidité. Délicatement, il nettoya la plaie faisant sursauter le blessé sous la froideur du bout de tissu. Ce dernier leva un regard vers le visage concentré de l'autre sorcier. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait vraiment face à une personne comme lui. Une personne d'un tel rang. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il en rencontrerait un dans ce genre de situation et que celui-ci lui porterait assistance. Non, jamais il n'aurait imaginé cela, même dans ses rêves les plus fous.

Il retint un gémissement douloureux lorsqu'Harry nettoya plus profondément sa plaie.

\- Désolé, dit simplement Harry en grimaçant. Encore un peu et je pourrais refermer la plaie.

\- Vous êtes quoi…, grimaça-t-il. Un Medicomage à vos heures perdues.

\- On peut dire ça, rit légèrement Harry. Il est toujours bon de connaître les bons gestes et les bons sorts de guérison qui pourraient sauver une vie. Voilà, dit-il en laissant tomber le mouchoir imbibé de sang au sol.

Il rangea sa baguette, mais avant de pouvoir faire un autre geste, il se fit arrêter par le blessé.

\- Pourquoi la ranger ? N'avez-vous pas dit que vous alliez refermer ma blessure.

\- Je l'ai dit, sourit Harry. Seulement, je n'aurais aucunement besoin de ma baguette pour cela.

Sans plus tarder, il leva ses deux mains devant la plaie et récita une formule dans une langue totalement inconnue du jeune blessé qui fut ébloui par la magie qui sortait peu à peu des mains de son guérisseur. Elle était douce, apaisante et fort puissante. Étonnamment, il sentit sa magie réagir à la sienne. Il la sentit ronronner au fond de lui, alors que la magie de l'autre sorcier venait caresser sa blessure. Petit à petit, la plaie se referma, le picotant désagréablement, avant de laisser une cicatrice boursoufflée.

Ce n'était pas joli, mais au moins sa blessure était refermée. Il était bien curieux de savoir qu'elle était ce sort. Et ce type de magie surtout.

-J'aurais bien voulu en faire plus, mais je crois que ça devrait aller désormais, dit Harry en ramenant ses mains à lui. Avez-vous des baumes cicatrisant ?

\- Hum, acquiesça-t-il.

-Je vous conseille d'en passer trois fois par jour pour qu'elle cicatrise plus vite. Cependant, je crains que vous ne ressentiez de petits tiraillements désagréables pendant quelques jours

Le jeune homme regarda la cicatrice boursoufflée, avant de lever un regard toujours aussi curieux, mais également empreint de questionnements et de reconnaissance.

\- Ça va aller ? Demanda Harry doucement.

\- Oui.

Harry reprit sa baguette et transforma le tissu qui avait servit de nettoyer la plaie en un pansement pour recouvrir la blessure.

-Tenez ! Mettez cela.

Le blessé prit le pansement et le mit sur sa blessure.

-Pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas défendu. Vous auriez pu ? Qu'avez-vous fait pour mériter un tel traitement ?

\- Cela ne vous regarde en rien, répondit froidement l'autre sorcier. Ce n'est pas parce que vous m'avez soigné que cela vous donne le droit d'épancher votre fichue curiosité.

-Je vois. Désolé. Je ne voulais certainement pas vous offenser, dit Harry en levant les mains en l'aire. Je suis simplement horrifié par ce qu'il s'est passé et par le fait que personne n'ait bougé le petit doigt face à tant de violence.

L'autre ne répondit pas, préférant plutôt se relever sous les yeux soucieux d'Harry qui se leva à son tour.

\- Comme moi vous les avez entendu, finit-il par dire. Je ne mérite même pas leur pitié. Après tout je…, continua-t-il avant de se taire subitement.

Il allait dire parce qu'il n'était qu'un sale mangemort qui méritait toute cette haine. Tout ce mépris pour sa personne. Mais il n'était pas un mangemort. Il n'était que le petit-fils d'un des mangemorts qui fût le plus craint de son époque. Assurément le pire de tous.

Évidemment qu'Harry avait entendu le mépris des autres sorciers au sujet du plus jeune. Comme il les avait entendu l'insulter et le traiter de mangemort. Mais honnêtement il avait dû mal à croire que celui-ci en soit vraiment un. Il dirait plutôt qu'il était né dans la mauvaise famille. Qu'il n'était qu'un de ses sorciers rejetés et méprisés par leur communauté parce qu'il portait le nom d'un des sbires du plus grand mage noir qui avait sévit il y a plus de vingt cinq ans en Europe et plus particulièrement en Grande-Bretagne. Harry était curieux de savoir de quelle famille il descendait.

\- Peu importe, se reprit le blessé. Il est temps pour moi de me retirer. Et vous devriez en faire autant. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour un sorcier aussi important que vous, dit-il en commençant à s'éloigner

\- Attendez ! ahana Harry. Je peux savoir au moins votre nom ? Osa-t-il demander.

Il jeta un regard voilé par la honte, la peur et la douleur à Harry qui sentit son estomac se retourner face à tant de détresse. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce regard dans ces beaux yeux bleus.

-Je préfère me taire à ce sujet, lui dit-il, avant de se détourner de lui et de disparaître au coin de la rue.

Hors de question de lui révéler qui il était si c'était pour qu'ensuite il le regarde avec le même dégoût et la même haine que ses comparses.

Il préférait nettement partir, avec en tête ces magnifiques émeraudes empreintes de bienveillance à son égard.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu.**

**Alors, à votre avis, qui est ce jeune sorcier aux yeux bleus qu'Harry a aidé ?**

**Merci de m'avoir lu.**

**À bientôt !**

**Que la folie Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous ! :D**

**Review !**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : le monde HP et ses personnages appartiennent à JKR, référence à l'unviers de la ****série Charmed et l'idée de romance et drame familiale sont inspiré du film Boolywood "La famille indienne". Vous êtes prévenu !**

**Rating : M+**

**Pairing : HP/TMR et autres couples.**

**Genre : Slash Yaoi, Drame familial, Romance, UA avec magie**

**Bêta-lecteur : Byakkance ( Coeur sur toi )**

**Personnages OOC**

* * *

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent dans cette aventure. **

**J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaît. Parce qu'à moi, ça me plaît beaucoup de l'écrire et de la partager avec vous.**

**Je**** vous souhaite une bonne lecture...**

* * *

**PARTIE I**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 6**_

**Mi-janvier 1998**

\- Tom ! C'est toi ?, demanda une voix cassée au loin.

\- Oui, répondit le dénommé Tom en s'avançant vers le petit salon éclairé de quelques lampes.

L'oncle de Tom se redressa du vieux canapé sur lequel il s'était reposé durant une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Doucement, il se leva pour aller l'accueillir. Mais alors qu'il allait à nouveau s'exprimer, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant la chemise blanche de son neveu tachée de sang. Ce dernier grimaça devant la mine horrifiée qu'afficha son oncle. Il avait complètement oublié l'état inquiétant de sa chemise. Il aurait dû penser à la cacher avec sa cape avant que son oncle ne puisse la voir.

\- Par Merlin, Tom !, s'affola son oncle. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé encore ?!, s'égosilla-t-il.

\- Ce n'est rien..., souffla Tom en détournant ses yeux du regard inquiet de son oncle.

Il détestait le mettre dans un tel état d'inquiétude. Cela n'était pas compatible avec sa santé de plus en plus fragile.

\- Ce n'est rien, répéta Tom d'une voix morne. Un simple malentendu.

\- Ça ? Un simple malentendu ? Me prendrais-tu pour un idiot. Dis-moi ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

\- Ça va, j'ai dit !, gronda férocement ce dernier avant de s'en vouloir en voyant le mouvement de recul de son oncle. Écoute… je vais bien. Maintenant... je vais me doucher, reprit-il plus doucement, avant de se détourner de son oncle.

Il était hors de question de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt. Il en avait bien trop honte. Et puis, il ne voulait pas lui créer plus de souci.

\- Tom ! l'arrêta son oncle.

\- Je n'ai plus de travail, dit simplement Tom de dos à son oncle. Je suis désolé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas… Je vais trouver autre chose qui payera bien mieux que ce misérable pub, finit-il par dire avant de s'éclipser sous les yeux tristes de son oncle.

Tom Marvolo Riddle vivait depuis sa naissance avec son oncle Morfin Gaunt, le frère de sa mère, morte en couche.

À la mort de sa mère, quelques minutes après lui avoir donné naissance et n'ayant pas d'autre famille que le frère de cette dernière, il avait été entendu qu'il irait vivre avec lui. Morfin ne regrettait pas d'avoir pris sous son aile le fils de sa sœur. Cet enfant désiré par l'un des parents mais rejeté par l'autre.

Certes, il n'avait jamais été très proche de sa sœur, mais jamais il n'aurait laissé un membre de sa famille finir seul et abandonné. Même si ce dernier était né d'une relation malsaine. Puis étant seul, avoir quelqu'un à aimer comme il l'entendait, était libérateur. Même après l'emprisonnement de son père et la disgrâce dans laquelle sa famille était tombée suite à cela, il lui avait été juste impensable de laisser cet enfant seul, sans famille. Cet enfant qui n'avait rien demandé, mais qui aujourd'hui payait pour les crimes commis par l'un des siens.

Morfin et Mérope, la mère de Tom, étaient les enfants d'Elvis Gaunt. Le bras droit du plus grand mage noir de leur époque, Gellert Grindelwald. Leur père fut alors un Mangemort. Un terme définissant bien les sorciers et sorcières ralliés à la cause du mage noir. Et comme beaucoup d'entre eux, il avait sévi dans toute l'Europe, mais plus particulièrement en Grande-Bretagne. Il avait fait des choses d'une monstruosité sans précédent. Comme ses compagnons, il avait meurtris leur pays. Et malheureusement, comme beaucoup d'enfants de mangemort, Morfin et Mérope avaient payé pour les atrocités de leur propre père.

Au grand dam d'Elvis, son fils Morfin n'avait jamais voulu devenir un mangemort. Plutôt mourir que de devenir le chien d'un homme fou et se mettre à dos toute la communauté sorcière, avait rétorqué Morfin lorsque son père lui en avait fait la demande.

Bien malheureusement le statut de son père auprès de Grindelwald ne l'avait pas épargné. Ni lui, ni sa sœur, d'ailleurs.

Ayant toujours été un enfant solitaire, mais rêveur, en grandissait il avait fini par comprendre comment fonctionnait le monde. Il y avait les gentils, les méchants et les personnes neutres. Surtout lorsqu'il était question d'une guerre. Morfin, lui, s'était tout de suite mis dans la catégorie des personnes neutres. La guerre, le pouvoir, la souffrance tout cela, ne l'avait jamais attiré. Voilà pourquoi, il n'avait jamais voulu être un des sbires de Grindelwald. Être marqué et faire du mal aux autres.… non, cela avait été hors de question pour Morfin. Alors tout en s'opposant à son père, il était resté loin de ça. À la grande horreur et déception de ce dernier qui, pour soulager sa colère d'avoir un fils qui ne répondait pas à ses exigences, l'avait enfermé dans les cachots des mois durant, en gage de punition. Avant de s'en prendre ensuite à sa pauvre sœur. Pourquoi ? D'une part parce qu'elle était une cracmole de naissance, et que d'autre part, elle n'était alors à ses yeux qu'une bonne à rien, ne lui servant pas plus que son minable de fils.

Elvis Gaunt avait maudit sa défunte femme pour lui avoir donné deux incapables comme enfants.

Une bonne partie de leur vie, Morfin et Mérope avaient subi le courroux de leur père. Du moins, beaucoup plus Mérope que lui. Leur supplice avait prit fin lorsque leur père fût arrêté quelques mois après la fin de la guerre. Cependant cela ne les avait aucunement libéré, voire sauvé. Au contraire, ils devinrent des « rebuts » de la société à cause de la postion de leur père durant la guerre. Ils payèrent pour les crimes de leur paternel au nom d'un mage noir illuminé. À cause de cet homme, ils avaient tout perdu.

Pour survivre, ils avaient dû passer par des épreuves plus difficiles et horribles les unes que les autres. Mais sans jamais perdre leur fierté. Du moins, concernant Morfin. Quant à sa sœur, cela avait été autre chose après qu'elle ait quitté le monde sorcier pour se réfugier chez les moldus.

Pensant qu'elle s'en sortirait mieux chez les moldus, sa vie fut tout aussi misérable et sombre. Encore aujourd'hui, Morfin ne comprenait pas les choix de sa sœur. Elle aurait pu rester avec lui, il ne l'aurait pas renié. Au contraire, il l'aurait aidé du mieux qu'il aurait pu. Mais elle avait refusé. Alors il ne l'avait pas retenu.

La seule chose qu'il lui pardonnait c'était d'avoir donné naissance à un garçon comme Tom. Bien que celui-ci soit né d'une relation illégitime. D'une relation non consentie. Mais faisant fi de cela, Morfin l'avait élevé comme son fils et avait tout fait pour lui apporter ce que lui plus jeune n'avait jamais reçu de ses parents. De l'amour, du respect, de la tendresse et une bonne éducation.

Prendre la garde de Tom à la mort de sa mère, avait été une évidence pour lui. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu qu'il termine dans un orphelinat sordide du pays, finissant par devenir quelqu'un de mauvais plus tard. Il avait fait son possible pour subvenir à ses besoins et lui donner une bonne vie, même si cela lui avait été difficile et l'était encore alors que lui-même était raillé et humilié par la population. Tout simplement parce qu'il était le fils d'Elvis Gaunt.

Si Morfin avait vécu toute sa vie avec la haine des autres sorciers, en prenant Tom sous sa garde, il avait voulu lui épargner toutes ses injustices. Malheureusement, l'enfant avait bien vite été pointé du doigt, insulté et renié dès son plus jeune âge. Après tout, il était le fils d'une cracmol qui avait ensorcelé un pauvre moldu et le petit-fils d'un des plus grands criminels de leur histoire : un traître à son pays et bras droit de Gellert Grindelwald.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui Morfin avait réussi à vivre avec ce lourd fardeau, tout en ayant encore la force de faire face aux regards des autres. Cependant, cela avait été difficile pour lui de voir Tom être victime du rejet, du dégoût et de la haine de la communauté sorcière. Difficile lorsque Tom avait enfin réalisé pourquoi il n'avait jamais eu d'amis. Pourquoi il était rejeté de la sorte. Cela avait été des coups durs à encaisser. Et pour ces raisons, et comme son oncle avant lui, il était devenu un rebut de la communauté magique d'Angleterre.

Évidemment, au fil du temps, Tom s'était mis à haïr en retour ces mêmes personnes que lui-même répugnait.

Combien de fois n'avait-il pas ressenti cette fureur envers eux, au point de vouloir faire un massacre ? Combien de fois n'avait-il pas eu cette sordide envie de tuer tous ces sorciers qui le pointaient du doigt ? Malgré tout, grâce à la présence réconfortante de son oncle qui avait besoin de lui, et qui était là pour lui, il avait toujours réussi à réprimer ses envies meurtrières. Comme aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs, avec le patron du bar. S'il ne s'était pas retenu, il se serait jeté à son horrible gorge pour la broyer à mains nues. Pareil pour celui qui était la réelle cause de son renvoi.

Depuis trois mois, il travaillait dans ce bar afin de gagner de l'argent qui lui permettrait d'acheter de quoi les nourrir. Mais surtout d'acheter les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication de potions et remèdes pour son oncle Morfin qui était en proie à de violents et douloureux spasmes musculaires depuis qu'il avait contracter la sclérose, il y avait déjà près de dix ans de cela. Cette maladie était extrêmement rare chez les sorciers mais malheureusement trop présente chez les moldus. Cependant, ayant une magie faible et fragile, Morfin, comme les cracmols, était beaucoup plus vulnérables et exposés aux maladies moldues.

Tom ne le montrait pas mais il était terriblement inquiet pour son oncle. Il le considérait comme un père. Et c'était sa seule famille. Il ne voulait pas le perdre alors il faisait tout pour l'aider et le soigner au mieux. Et d'après le dernier médecin, un cracmol qui avait accepté de l'ausculter en échange d'un pot-de-vin, si son oncle ne prenait pas régulièrement les remèdes jusqu'à trouver la solution miracle à son état, il risquerait de perdre toute sa motricité. Pire, de mourir. Voilà pourquoi Tom, après le collège, n'avait pas pu continuer ses études. Il devait veiller sur son oncle. Et puis de toute façon, cela n'avait pas été dérangeant puisqu'aucune école n'avait voulu de lui après le collège. Tout simplement parce qu'il était qu'un sang-mêlé pauvre, mais surtout était le petit-fils d'un mangemort. Il était lui-même considéré comme mangemort d'ailleurs, alors qu'à cet époque sombre il n'était même pas encore né. Mais cela, la communauté sorcière s'en fichait. Il leur fallait des boucs émissaires sur lesquels elle pouvait rejeter tous les maux vécus lors de la grande guerre qui avait profondément touché toute l'Europe.

En prenant le nom moldu de son père, il avait pensé que cela le mettrait à l'abri de toutes accusations. Bien mal lui en prit ! Cela avait bien plus empiré les choses. En plus de le traiter de mangemort, il était devenu une abomination. Une chose qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour. Un enfant né d'une relation malsaine et non consentie.

Il était mangemort à cause de son grand-père et un monstre à cause de sa mère. Toutes ces insultes l'avaient profondément touché étant plus jeune. Meurtrissant son petit cœur d'enfant. Sa vie n'avait alors connu que cela : brimades, insultes et rejets.

En grandissant, Tom avait vu ses rêves s'effriter, puis disparaître. Il s'était alors fermer au monde, encaissant chaque jour un peu plus les regards, les insultes et la violence. Mais jusqu'à quand pourrait-il tenir ? Telle était la question qui se posait en boucle. Honnêtement, il n'en pouvait plus de cette vie misérable. Il aspirait à tellement mieux pour lui et pour son oncle qui ne méritait pas toute cette injustice.

Parfois, il priait pour qu'un jour un miracle les sauve ou simplement que quelqu'un leur tende enfin une main bienveillante. Mais il savait que cela ne leur serait jamais accordé. Qui voudrait leur venir en aide ? Qui voudrait les comprendre et les voir tel qu'ils étaient et non pas comme ceux que tout le monde dépeignait ?

Personnellement, à d'autres moments, Tom se disait juste qu'ils avaient raisons. Qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne jamais naître, avant de maudire sa mère et son grand-père pour lui faire endurer toutes ses épreuves.

Évidemment, il n'oubliait pas son moldu de père qui aurait pu lui tendre cette main. Mais non. Comme les autres, il l'avait rejeté parce qu'il était le fruit d'un amour factice. Lorsqu'il s'était présenté à lui, son père avait vu en lui le mal incarné et lui avait claqué la porte au nez. Il avait quinze ans. Ce fut la seule fois où il avait rencontré son père biologique. La seule fois où il avait été prêt à tuer quelqu'un pour de bon. Mais Morfin, qui était resté en retrait l'avait stoppé et consolé. Il n'aurait pas supporté que son neveu ait du sang sur les mains et que son âme se déchire par un tel acte.

Puis un jour son père avait payé pour l'avoir renié.

Il se souviendrait toute sa vie lorsque son oncle était venu le retrouver pour lui annoncer la mort de son père. Ce jour là, il avait accueilli cette nouvelle comme un cadeau. Il avait vu cela comme une maigre compensation après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversé.

Son paternel était mort, certes, mais sa vie, elle, elle n'avait pas changé pour le mieux. Comme beaucoup d'autres sorciers dans les mêmes conditions que lui, il était fiché et malmené. Il n'était qu'un pauvre sorcier potentiellement dangereux et infréquentable, sans la moindre valeur. Aux yeux de leur communauté, ils n'étaient pas mieux que les moldus.

Et pourtant, jamais il ne pourrait nier avoir envié ses camarades au collège. Ceux qui venaient d'une famille des plus respectables. Ceux qui avaient un nom. Une place dans la société sorcière. Oui, Tom avait envié leur chance, leur quotidien, leur richesse. Leur vie tout simplement.

Il n'en voulait pas à son oncle qui avait fait son possible pour l'élever dans de bonnes conditions. Bien sûr cela n'avait pas été facile. Et malgré leur pauvreté, Tom devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment manqué de rien, Morfin faisant tout son possible pour subvenir à ses besoins.

En arrivant dans sa chambre, il claqua la porte et commença à se déshabiller. Une fois nu, il jeta un regard à sa blessure et constata que le sort inconnu que lui avait jeté le jeune aristocrate était efficace. Bon, pour le moment ce n'était pas beau à voir. La blessure, bien que refermée, était toute boursoufflée. Mais en passant un baume dessus trois fois par jour comme le lui avait conseillé l'autre sorcier, il n'aurait qu'une simple cicatrice. Ce ne serait pas la première de toute façon. Son corps était marqué par endroit par des cicatrices dues à d'autres attaques sur sa personne.

Il se rendit vers une petite commode où il prit un petit pot de crème qu'il posa sur son lit. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il prenne un bain, avant d'envisager mettre de la crème sur la boursoufflure.

Il peinait à comprendre pourquoi cet aristocrate avait prit le soin de le soigner, alors qu'il avait été témoin des insultes dites sur son compte. Il aurait dû se méfier et battre en retraite. Le laissant ainsi à son triste sort. Après tout, c'était tout ce qu'il méritait. Non ? Pourtant, ce dernier lui avait tendu la main, faisant fi des on dits. Pour instant, il lui avait tendu cette fameuse main dont il ne croyait plus. Il était encore à la fois surpris et perdu par ce geste. Mais au fond de lui, Tom le remerciait de l'avoir fait.

Évidemment, personne avant cet homme ne lui avait porté une telle attention. Maintenant, il devait bien avoué que cela l'avait particulièrement touché. Même s'il en avait montré le contraire.

Franchement, sans ce jeune aristocrate dans les parages, il se serait vidé de son sang au plein milieu d'une misérable rue de l'Allée des Embrumes. Clairement, si une petite part de son esprit avait déjà envisagé d'en finir, la plus grosse voulait s'accrocher à la vie. Car, malgré tout, il espérait. Il voulait croire que peut-être un jour, il aurait la chance de se sortir de cette vie misérable. Ou qu'un miracle surgisse soudainement, le libérant de cette vie qu'on lui avait imposé.

Qui sait !

Enfin… pour en revenir à ce qu'il s'était passé avec le patron du bar. Heureusement pour lui qu'il voulait éviter les problèmes à tout prix. Autrement, même sans sa précieuse baguette qu'il n'avait plus sur lui pour encore un moment, il lui aurait montré à ce gros lard de quoi il était vraiment capable. Oui, sans hésitation il se serait vengé pour avoir osé le blesser et le jeter comme un rat dehors.

Encore une fois il avait subi une humiliation. L'humiliation de trop. Et sa magie l'avait ressenti. Elle s'en était elle-même rendu compte et avait voulu le venger. Mais comme sa fureur, il l'avait retenu parce qu'un seul faux pas de sa part, et c'était la prison. Et puis, il avait déjà assez de problèmes pour en rajouter d'autres.

En acceptant ce travail dégradant, Tom avait dû se résoudre à accepter toutes les règles et tâches ingrates listées par le gérant du pub. D'obéir à toutes les exigences des clients. Même celles à connotation sexuelle. S'il voulait le travail, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Et comme c'était déjà une maigre chance que quelqu'un le prenne, alors il avait tout accepté.

Évidemment, ces foutus règles l'avaient mis hors de lui, mais ayant vraiment besoin d'argent, il avait signé le contrat.

S'il avait dû endurer les insultes et les bousculades, heureusement il ne s'était jamais fait sexuellement agresser. Bien sûr, il ne niait pas avoir reçu des attouchements. Mais cela n'avait pas dépassé le stade d'une telle agression, voire pire, d'un viol. Sauf aujourd'hui où l'ingrat qui l'avait violenté était allé trop loin. Même pour une grosse somme d'argent, jamais il ne s'abaisserait à faire une telle chose que donner son corps, comme le faisait sa mère de son vivant.

Sous les moqueries des autres clients, son agresseur était allé jusqu'à le prendre de force sur ses genoux, avant de glisser une main dans son pantalon, touchant son sexe et plus encore. Tom avait immédiatement réagi avec violence. Il avait prit le premier truc qui lui tombait sous la main. Ce fut une chope de bière qu'il avait littéralement balancé sur le visage même de son assaillant. Son attaque avait rameuté tous les clients, sans oublier le gérant du pub. En rage, ce dernier lui avait lancé un sort de découpe qui l'avait profondément blessé.

Maintenant, à cause du gros porc qui avait osé le tripoter avec ses immondes mains, il avait perdu le seul revenu de leur foyer. Dans un autre contexte, il s'en serait voulu. Mais là, ça avait été là goutte de trop. Il avait vraiment pris sur lui en travaillant dans ce misérable pub.

Heureusement qu'il lui restait une petite économie sous l'oreiller. Néanmoins, cela n'allait pas les faire tenir plus de deux mois. Il fallait impérativement qu'il trouve un autre job et vite. Mais où ? Telle était la question.

Avant d'accepter de travailler au pub des Allée des Embrumes, il avait déjà demandé à tant d'endroits. Et pour la plupart, ça avait été, soit un non catégorique, un non doublé d'un sort ou un oui mais payé une misère, tout en l'exploitant au possible. Et ces gens-là se faisaient vraiment rares.

Franchement, Tom ne supportait plus cette vie. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. S'il parvenait à garder la tête hors de l'eau, c'était encore et toujours grâce à son oncle. Il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser tomber alors qu'il avait tant fait pour lui jusque là.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, il se sentait las et même faible. Encore plus en n'ayant pas sa baguette sur lui depuis trois mois. Elle lui avait été confisquée suite à une descente des Aurors dans le même pub qui venait de le virer.

Il y a un mois de cela, une bagarre générale avait éclaté au sein de l'établissement. Pour tenter de calmer le jeu, Tom avait jeté quelques sorts à certains trouble-fêtes. Que n'avait-il pas fait ! Il aurait dû les laisser s'entretuer. Jamais il n'aurait dû intervenir ou s'interposer. Pourtant il le savait ! Malheureusement, à force de se recevoir des sorts perdus, jetés à l'aveuglette par quelques idiots, il en avait eu marre et avait réagi. Son intervention n'était pas passée inaperçue et, bien sûr, n'avait pas du tout été appréciée. La situation s'était alors retournée contre lui lorsque les mêmes trouble-fêtes l'avaient pointé du doigt devant les Aurors. Sidéré, Tom s'était défendu comme il avait pu, mais les raclures qu'étaient les Aurors ne l'avaient pas écouté. Disant que c'était un délit de sa part d'avoir jeter des sorts, aussi minimes soient-ils, ils lui avaient confisqué sa baguette. En réalité, Tom se souvenait bien les avoir vu vivement réagir au moment même où il avait été obligé de s'identifier. Alors comme peine, et avec l'accord du Ministre, ils avaient embarqué sa baguette et lui avait donné une amande de cinq galions. Pourquoi se gêner ? Surtout lorsqu'il était question d'un membre venant d'une famille de mage noir comme la sienne.

Pour sa baguette, la peine était de quatre mois. Trois mois s'étaient déjà écoulés. Dans quelques semaines, il pourrait enfin la récupérer. Il ferait plus attention les prochaines fois et on ne l'y prendrait plus. Quitte à se faire totalement oublier.

Pour ce qui était de retrouver un travail, peut-être était-ce mieux de chercher du côté moldu. Il aurait sûrement plus de chance de trouver quelque chose de décent et qui payait bien. Évidemment l'idée de se trouver au milieu de moldus ne l'enchantait guère. Mais franchement il n'avait plus trop le choix. Et puis, au moins là-bas, personne ne le connaissait. Il ne serait alors pas rabaissé et insulté à tout bout de champ.

Se passant une main lasse dans ces cheveux, il sortit de sa petite chambre, se dirigeant dans la salle d'eau pour se rincer. Il en avait sacrément besoin. Il avait l'horrible impression de sentir encore les mains grasses de la raclure qui avait osé le tripoter. Il fallait qu'il se lave pour se sentir propre. Pour se sentir mieux

Grimaçant de dégoût, il remplit à rat bord la baignoire qui se trouvait au centre de la petite pièce. Lorsque la bain fut prêt, il se glissa dedans et soupira d'aise en sentant l'eau chaude venir embrasser son corps pâle. Doucement, il ferma les yeux, et sans qu'il s'y attende un regard vert émeraude apparut derrière ses paupières closes.

Magnifique, envoûtant, intriguant et captivant.

Tant de choses à la fois.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment un tel personnage avait-il pu l'approcher d'aussi près et le soigner sans se poser trop de questions. Et puis chose surprenante, il avait vraiment senti de sa part une aura bienveillante à son égard. Cela l'avait étourdi. Et ce fut d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait fini par baisser sa garde et le laisser lui prodiguer des premiers soins.

Il baissa le regard vers sa blessure, avant d'y passer sa main. Ce n'était pas très agréable à sentir sous les doigts. Mais grâce au baume, dans une semaine il n'aurait qu'une fine cicatrice. Une de plus parmi celles déjà inscrites sur sa peau.

Se souvenant de la façon dont le sorcier s'y était pris pour le soigner, il était curieux de savoir quel était ce type de magie. Il avait ressenti une chaleur douce et reposante lorsque la magie du sorcier était entrée en contact avec lui. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Et il devait bien avouer que cela lui avait été très agréable.

Son esprit tourbillonnait de questions. Qui était ce jeune homme si élégant et si beau ? Pourquoi se trouvait-il dans ce quartier si malfamé et peu recommandable pour un sorcier de son rang ? Pourquoi lui avait-il porté secours ?

Oh bien sûr, il avait fait part de la raison pour laquelle il l'avait soigné. Mais si Tom en était encore fort surpris, il était tout aussi sceptique et confus.

Soufflant, il se concentra sur son petit moment de détente et profita un peu plus de l'eau, plongeant son corps tout entier au fond de la baignoire avant de remonter tout de suite après. Sa main rejeta en arrière ses cheveux venus s'échouer devant ses beaux yeux d'un bleu sombre.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il décida de frotter son corps, puis de le rincer, avant de sortir de la baignoire où l'eau commençait à refroidir. Se couvrant d'une serviette, il sortit de la salle d'eau pour rejoindre sa chambre. Sur son chemin, il croisa son oncle.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je jette un coup d'œil à ta blessure ? Lui demanda Morfin, en louchant dessus.

\- Pas la peine. Elle a déjà été soignée, dit Tom la cachant de sa serviette, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre

\- Par qui ? Demanda son oncle les sourcils froncés et aussi surpris que quelqu'un ait bien voulu porter secours à son neveu.

Il aimerait bien savoir qui était cette personne.

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance, répondit simplement Tom avec douceur avant de pénétrer dans son antre et de s'y enfermer.

Il s'adossa à la porte et souffla.

Il s'en voulait de le laisser dans l'ignorance et surtout d'avoir perdu son travail. C'était pour cette raison qu'il se montrait soudainement si distant avec son oncle alors qu'habituellement il lui racontait tout. Il avait tellement honte de ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt, qu'il ne voulait pas l'en informer. Mais ne pas lui dire qui l'avait soigné, était surprenant. Pourquoi le cacher. Évidemment, Morfin serait surpris d'apprendre qu'un sorcier de la haute l'avait aidé. Même lui, il avait encore du mal à gérer l'information. Et pourtant, cela s'était réellement passé. Un bel aristocrate lui avait tendu une main.

Oui, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait. Lui qui pensait ne jamais recevoir un tel geste et assurément pas d'un sorcier de son rang, il avait bien reçu une main tendue., même pour quelques instants.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi ce jeune homme était présent dans ce quartier. Peut être était-il venu pour chercher quelque chose en particulier. Quelque chose que seul un marchand de l'Allée des Embrumes pouvait lui apporter. Bref, cela ne le concernait pas. Ce qu'il retenait était que ce dernier l'avait aidé, faisant fi de ce qu'il avait entendu sur lui. Et il lui en était redevable et profondément reconnaissant.

De toute façon, cela ne servait à rien de trop penser à ce sorcier. C'était peu probable qu'il recroise sa route un jour.

Alors chassant ses pensées, il finit de se sécher, avant de prendre des vêtements propres pour la nuit.

Pourtant, quelque chose au plus profond de lui, voulait à nouveau rencontrer ce regard trop vert.

**o00oo00o**

**Février 1998**

Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ? Dans le Londres moldu ! Jamais il n'aurait cru tomber si bas. À devoir trouver du travail parmi ces créatures qu'il trouvait insignifiantes.

Lui qui avait fait tout son possible pour se démarquer de sa famille maudite. Montrer à tous qu'il était différent et qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance. Ou au moins le tolérer. Il avait cru qu'en devenant le meilleur élève de Poudlard et prouver sa bonne foi, il ne serait pas jugé. Il avait pensé que cela le démarquerait des autres et prouverait qu'il n'était pas un incapable ou un mangemort et qu'il était prêt à s'investir dans la communauté sorcière.

Mais voilà, ses rêves s'étaient envolés quand sa propre communauté lui avait tourné le dos pour être affilié à un mangemort reconnu.

Comme il pouvait haïr le nom de cet homme qu'il ne portait même pas ! Il détestait son grand-père pour leur avoir laissé une telle image. Un tel héritage à porter. Si lourd. Trop lourd.

Il s'était demandé pourquoi le père de son oncle avait ainsi sali son nom et son rang pour suivre un fou furieux dans son entreprise. Un fou qui voulait asservir autant les créatures magiques que les moldus. Un fou qui prônait la pureté du sang.

Pureté du sang ! Quelle idiotie.

Ayant étudié auprès de sang-mêlés et de nés-moldus, il pouvait dire que le sang ne jouait pas du tout sur leurs qualités en tant que sorcier. Certains s'étaient même révélés meilleur sorcier que des sangs-purs. À leur grande honte d'ailleurs. Lui-même avait été meilleur qu'eux et cela n'avait pas plu à certains.

En revanche, en toute honnêteté mais surtout en cachette, Tom s'était penché sur l'histoire de la guerre qu'avait déclenché Gellert Grindewald. Honteusement, il avait été curieux de voir sur quoi reposaient toutes ses idées et pourquoi les imposer, et surtout dans quelles conditions. Il en avait été autant horrifié que fasciné. Certaines de ses idées n'étaient pas idiotes. Il s'était même mis à penser que lui aurait agis d'une tout autre manière, avant de se reprendre et de laisser de côté ses recherches. Recherches dont il avait apporté, un peu trop à son goût, un très grand intérêt. Dériver sur cette voie-là ne lui aurait rien apporté de bon. Et puis s'étant promis de se tenir loin de tous ces idéaux puritains, il avait délaissé ses recherches et s'était à nouveau concentrer sur lui-même et sur son oncle.

Tout cela résumait à quel point sa vie était loin d'être ce qu'il avait imaginé plus jeune, avant d'être confronté à tant de difficultés. Difficultés qui le menait ici, devant une librairie moldu afin d'y être embauché, parce qu'il avait besoin d'argent. Parce qu'il avait besoin de vivre.

Se composant un visage plus ou moins avenant, il entra dans la fameuse librairie et alla se présenter à l'homme qui se trouvait dans l'un des rayons.

S'abaisser à se mélanger aux moldus. À travailler avec eux et pour eux. Que ne devait-il pas faire pour leur survie, à son oncle et à lui.

**o00oo00o**

**Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre. **

**Honnêtement, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. **

**Petit rappel important : Je sais que le personnage de Tom est vraiment différent du canon original et que cela peu rebuter certains/certaines d'entre vous. Mais pour le bien de l'histoire, je rappelle que beaucoup de personnages sont OOC, dont Tom. Et il n'en sera pas autrement. Désolé pour ceux qui aiment le Tom de JKR. Le mien est et sera toujours différent. Je pense que certains ont pu le constater dans mes différents écrits.**

**En tout cas, j'espère que cela ne vous empêchera pas de continuer à me lire et à apprécier :). **

**Merci à vous et je vous dis à la prochaine, **

**Que la folie Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**

**Review !**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : le monde HP et ses personnages appartiennent à JKR, référence à l'unviers de la ****série Charmed et l'idée de romance et drame familiale sont inspiré du film Boolywood "La famille indienne". Vous êtes prévenu !**

**Rating : M+**

**Pairing : HP/TMR et autres couples.**

**Genre : Slash Yaoi, Drame familial, Romance, UA avec magie**

**Bêta-lecteur : Byakkance ( Coeur sur toi )**

**Personnages OOC**

**Parole en italique : fourchelangue**

* * *

**ATTENTION : Ce chapitre n'est pas du tout corrigé par mon bêta. Il se peut qu'il reste encore des fautes, alors même que j'ai passé la semaine à me relire et à modifier ce qui n'allait pas. Alors toutes mes excuses si vous rencontrez des fautes de temps, de grammaires ou d'orthographes. Ça arrive même au meilleur d'entre nous. **

**Sur ce...****bonne lecture...**

* * *

**PARTIE I**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 7**_

**Février 1998**

Assis derrière son bureau, Harry tenta vainement de se concentrer sur les documents que son père lui avait remis un peu plus tôt. Quelques dossiers qui traitaient des projets que le Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques envisageait de faire valider par le conseil et le ministre.

Dean Anderson, le directeur de ce département, avait demandé à son père, faisant aussi parti du conseil, de l'aviser sur ses projets avant de les proposer au ministre. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil et s'être fait un avis, Lucius l'avait sollicité pour qu'il puisse à son tour donner un avis plus subjectif sur ces mêmes projets que le département prévoyait pour le futur.

D'après sa première lecture, il se rendit compte que ce n'était que des projets de réforme. Pourquoi pas ! Bien que certains le laissent sceptique. Certains départements du Ministère avaient besoin de changement, mais il ne fallait absolument pas en faire trop, comme pas assez. Pour Harry, ces projets devaient avantagés – au moins un minimum - les concernés, soit les créatures magiques. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas.

Prenant un autre document en main, il se mit à le survoler avant d'être brusquement coupé par le souvenir de son sauvetage envers ce jeune homme dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Visiblement, il n'arrivait pas oublier cet épisode.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait, d'être soudainement envahi par le souvenir de sa rencontre avec ce mystérieux sorcier. Son esprit avait du mal à se détacher de ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. Pourtant, à maintes reprises, il avait essayé de se concentrer sur des choses importantes. Mais rien à faire. Son esprit restait bloqué sur cet événement qu'il jugeait à la fois horrible et traumatisant pour lui comme pour la victime.

Depuis plus d'une semaine déjà, il ne cessait de penser à lui, tout en se demandant comment l'autre sorcier se portait. Si sa blessure avait bien cicatrisé. Et surtout il se demandait si moralement il tenait le coup. Harry ne doutait aucunement quant au fait que ce pauvre sorcier devait avoir une vie bien difficile. Il se souvenait encore des paroles acides et amers que lui avaient craché les autres sorciers. Comme il se souvenait avoir entendu certains le traiter de mangemort. Il était persuadé que celui-ci faisait malheureusement parti de ces sorciers rejetés par la société parce qu'il devait être rattaché à une famille de mage noir qui avait dû participer à la dernière guerre. Il était assurément fiché dans le Black Book. Ce qui l'emmenait à devoir jeter un coup d'œil à ce fameux livre. S'il était inscrit dans celui-ci, alors il pourrait en savoir plus sur lui, à commencer par son identité.

Harry ne pouvait nier le fait d'avoir été horrifié par la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux. Pourquoi ce jeune homme avait-il été victime d'une telle violence. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette taverne entre lui et le patron. Mais la violence avec laquelle ce dernier l'avait rejeté cela avait dû être grave. D'autant plus que le jeune homme avait perdu son travail d'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre. Mais quand même. Cet homme avait-il été obligé de le blesser et de l'humilier en public. Public qui n'avait d'ailleurs rien fait pour aider la victime. Rien que d'y penser une nouvelle fois à leur attitude, suffit à lui donner un haut le cœur et à le dégouter. Il était franchement écœuré par tant d'injustice et ce manque de civisme.

Délaissant le document qu'il tenait en mains, il se laissa replonger dans le souvenir de cette journée. Et surtout au moment où il s'était retrouvé à soigner ce jeune sorcier d'à peu près son âge. Il avait essayé de tirer les vers du nez au jeune blessé mais celui-ci l'avait littéralement rembarré. Et il comprenait dans un certain sens. Après tout ils ne se connaissaient pas. De quel droit se permettait-il de se mêler de sa vie de cette façon. Cependant Harry était bien curieux de savoir si ses suppositions étaient corrects. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi ce dernier souffrait de cette situation. Connaître son histoire.

Avait-il connu toute sa vie le rejet ? La haine ? Le dégout ? Sans aucune doute possible.

La méfiance dont il avait fait preuve à son égard prouvait qu'il n'était pas habitué à recevoir ce genre d'attention d'une tierce personne. Surtout venant d'une personne de son rang à en conclure la remarque qu'il lui avait faite après l'avoir inspecté sous toutes les coutures.

S'ébouriffant les cheveux, Harry se laissa aller sur son siège. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Son esprit était en proie à de nombreuses interrogations concernant ce jeune homme au beau yeux bleus sombres et non pas sur les projets d'Anderson éparpillés devant lui.

Il ne pouvait nier que tout chez ce jeune homme l'attirait. Autant l'histoire qui se cachait derrière lui – dont il avait vraiment envie de connaitre - que cette aura de puissance qui émanait de lui. Il l'avait senti, cette magie pure. Puissante et sauvage. Douce et protectrice. Ce n'était pas un sorcier ordinaire, Harry en était persuadé. Un grand mystère entourait ce beau jeune homme et Harry avait envie de le percer. Mais pour cela, encore fallait-il qu'il puisse le revoir. S'il n'avait pas été viré de la taverne et même chasser des Allées des Embrumes, il aurait pu y aller faire un tour dans l'espoir de tomber à nouveau sur lui. Mais après ce qu'il venait de vivre, celui-ci ne risquerait pas de remettre les pieds là-bas avant un bon moment.

Jamais encore une personne ne l'avait intrigué à ce point-là. Mais quand un mystère – et sous n'importe quel forme - se présentait à lui, Harry mettait tout en œuvre pour le résoudre. Et ce jeune homme en était un, en tout point. Et peut-être qu'il y avait plus que cela.

\- Jeune maître, apparut soudainement Dobby, l'elfe personnel d'Harry

\- Dobby, sursauta Harry. Ne me surprend pas comme cela.

\- Dobby est désolé, s'écria l'elfe horrifié. Dobby aurait dû utiliser la porte en frappant pour s'annoncer, afin de ne pas effrayer son maître. Dobby est un idiot, pleurnicha ce dernier en se tapant le front avec sa main.

\- Dobby arrête ça tout de suite, dit Harry en se levant. Ce n'est pas grave, le consola-t-il, calmant ainsi le pauvre elfe. Bien ! Pourquoi es-tu venu me déranger ?

\- Maître ! Le dîner vient d'être servi, dit l'elfe, ses yeux globuleux grand ouverts.

\- Déjà ! Fit Harry, en regardant sa montre. Le temps passe bien vite.

\- Vos parents, ainsi que votre tante Bellatrix et son époux vous attendent, lui apprit l'elfe.

\- Je ne savais pas que nous recevions tante Bellatrix et son mari, dit Harry en contournant son bureau. Grand-mère n'est pas là ?

\- Maîtresse a été invité chez une amie.

\- Bien ! Dis leur que j'arrive tout de suite, le temps de ranger un peu tout cela, finit-il par dire en montrant son bureau en désordre.

\- Bien jeune Maître, s'inclina Dobby avant de disparaître.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu sa tante Bellatrix, accompagné de son époux, ce fut lors de son retour. Le soir même de la fête de Yule. Cette dernière n'avait pas changé. Elle possédait toujours cette belle crinière d'un noir corbeau et ondulé, cascadant avec grâce le long de son dos. Ses yeux typiquement Black, d'un bleu-gris insondable. Le visage fin et délicat, telle l'aristocrate sang-pur qu'elle était. Et bien sûr, elle était toujours un peu folle et sauvage. Mais c'est comme cela qu'on l'appréciait. Du moins, dans la famille.

Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black, était la sœur de sa mère et de sa tante Androméda Tonks. Elle était mariée à Rodolphus Lestrange depuis plus de vingt ans. Beaucoup s'était demandé pourquoi ils n'avaient jamais eu d'enfants. La raison était parce que Bella s'était découverte, comme de nombreuses femmes de la famille Black avant elle, stérile un an après son mariage avec Rodolphus. Et malgré cette nouvelle atroce qui l'avait hautement fait souffrir, son mari ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Par amour, il avait sacrifié son désir de devenir père. Il aimait tellement sa femme que peu lui importait si elle pouvait ou non lui donner un héritier. Et puis, Harry et Draco avaient parfaitement comblé ce manque. Ils les considéraient comme leurs propres fils. Ils étaient à la fois, tante et oncle, mais aussi mère et père pour les garçons.

Bien malheureusement, certaines femmes nées dans la branche principale de la famille Black étaient victimes de stérilité, ne pouvant ainsi tomber enceinte. Et d'autres le devenait à cause de nombreuses fausses couches. Narcissa avait bien failli le devenir avant la naissance de Draco. Ce fut d'ailleurs après la troisième fausses couches que Lucius avait pris la décision d'adopter, à la grande stupéfaction de toute la famille.

Certes l'adoption n'était pas interdit, mais elle n'était pas non plus très bien vu dans les familles de sang-pur. En réalité, pour beaucoup c'était un affront, voire une honte. Mais Lucius, une seule fois, rien qu'une unique fois, avait dérogé à cette règle et avait adopté un enfant. Un sang-mêlé qui plus est. Mais cet enfant – qui n'était autre qu'Harry - était plus que cela. Et peu importe ses origines, ce dernier avait été accueilli avec joie au sein de leur famille et c'était sans aucun doute la meilleure décision que Lucius ait faite de son existence en tant que Lord. Il avait rendu le sourire à sa femme qui avait commencé à dépérir suite à la perte de leur troisième enfant. Harry avait sauvé Narcissa et rendu le sourire à la famille. Rien que cela ne le faisait aucunement regretter son acte.

Puis un jour, Draco naquit.

Cela avait été une réelle surprise. Narcissa était retombée enceinte et grâce à un suivi plus approfondi, elle avait pu arriver à terme de cette grossesse. La naissance de Draco avait été un réel miracle. Un magnifique miracle. Malheureusement, sa naissance avait apporté la stérilité à sa mère. S'en doutant après la venue de Draco, cela n'avait pas attristé Narcissa, qui avait alors deux magnifiques fils.

En revanche, si le père de Lucius avait été vivant, Harry ne serait jamais apparu dans leur vie, comblant ainsi ce vide affreux. Ce dernier ne remercierait jamais assez son père de l'avoir donné la possibilité de grandir dans une famille sorcière comme la leur. Douce et aimante. Où les valeurs de la famille étaient plus importantes que tout. De l'avoir aimé et éduqué malgré son sang.

Évidemment, venant biologiquement d'une famille aussi réputée que les Malfoy – à savoir les Potter - cela y avait aussi joué. Que sa mère biologique soit une née-moldu n'avait pas du tout freiné son adoption. Après tout, Lily Potter avait été l'une des rares née-moldu à avoir été reconnu par le ministère et être acceptée dans le cercle très fermé de l'aristocratie. De par le fait qu'elle ait été une excellente sorcière mais aussi parce qu'elle avait épousé l'héritier de la famille Potter, James Potter. Héritier d'une des plus grandes et prestigieuses familles sang-pur reconnue dans toute l'Europe. Un autre enfant, n'ayant pas ses privilèges, aurait eu moins de chance et aurait fini à l'orphelinat. Cela était certain.

Rangeant d'un bon coup de baguette son bureau, Harry se dépêcha de descendre rejoindre sa famille. Son père risquerait de le disputer s'il arrivait plus en retard qu'il ne l'était déjà.

**o00oo00o**

\- Harry te voilà enfin. Ce n'est pas bien de faire attendre ta tante préférée, s'exclama Bella en se levant de sa chaise pour venir serrer fortement Harry dans ses bras.

\- Tante Bella tu m'étrangles, suffoqua-t-il en rendant tout de même son étreinte à sa tante.

\- J'aime te tenir dans mes bras. Surtout que maintenant tu es devenu un bel homme, grand et fort, dit-elle en tâtant ses bras. Voilà de quoi tourner la tête à plus d'une fille, sourit-elle narquoisement.

\- Sans aucun doute, dit Harry, en grimaçant intérieurement.

Il n'y avait pas que les filles dont il faisait tourner la tête, et sa tante le savait fort bien.

Comme sa mère, elle était au courant pour son penchant. En revanche, son père ne l'était pas. Et il préférait nettement qu'il ne le sache pas par une autre personne que lui.

Bella lui lançant un sourire, avant de lui prendre le bras.

\- Et si vous vous installiez pour que nous puissions passer à table, intervint Lucius, d'un ton cassant.

\- Lucius ! Gronda Bella. Laisse-moi accueillir mon neveu comme je l'entend. Nous avons le temps.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas question qu'il entre en dispute avec Bella. Elle pouvait se transformer en vraie furie si elle était contrariée. Et bien malgré lui, Lucius ne voulait aucunement en venir à cette extrémité. Autrement, il était bon pour avoir une migraine de plus de trois jours.

Alors que sa tante se réinstalla à sa place, il salua son oncle, avant d'être tiré par sa femme.

\- Viens t'installer à côté de ta tante, dit-elle en le plaçant à ses côtés, sous le sourire de Narcissa. A Yule nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de bien discuter, étant donné que ta mère ne t'a pas lâché d'une semelle. Une vraie sangsue elle a été. Mais on peut la comprendre, elle avait, je pense, peur que tu disparaisses à nouveau.

\- Bella, s'outra faussement sa sœur.

Bella ricana, avant de se reconcentrer sur son neveu.

\- Alors racontes-nous tes voyages. Comment cela était ? As-tu fait de belles découvertes, demanda Bella tout en remplissant son assiette de délicieux mets.

\- Énormément, répondit Harry, en faisant de même. Ces voyages étaient fort enrichissants. J'y ai découvert de nombreuses choses sur les différents aspects de la magie. Ce que j'ai appris est tout simplement incroyable. Lorsque vous aurez un moment, je serai ravi de vous montrer mes recherches.

\- Intéressant, dit Rodolphus. Je suis curieux d'en savoir plus sur la magie.

-J'ai relaté toutes mes découvertes dans des books, dit Harry.

-Tu me montreras, sourit son oncle.

\- Avec plaisir, sourit Harry, content de l'intérêt évident de son oncle vis-à-vis de ses découvertes.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de son père. Depuis son retour, ce dernier ne lui avait pas une seule fois demandé comment s'étaient passés ses différents périples. Et ce qu'il avait appris de plus. Il avait été touché par le manque d'intérêt de son père quant à ses voyages. Malgré cela, il n'avait rien dit, rien laissé paraitre.

\- Autrement ! Les interrompit Bella, As-tu rencontré de belles jeunes demoiselles ?

\- Bella ! Gronda sa sœur. Ne l'embarrasse pas avec de telles questions inappropriées.

\- Voyons ! Il n'y a rien d'embarrassant là-dedans, dit Bella, en glissant sa fourchette fournis dans sa bouche. Quatre ans à passer hors du pays, reprit-elle après un instant, Il a bien dû faire de belles rencontres. Ou même rencontré l'amour, sourit sournoisement sa tante en jetant un coup d'œil à son neveu, bien silencieux.

Sa tante ne pouvait s'empêcher de le titiller sur sa vie personnelle. Déjà, bien avant son départ, elle le faisait, connaissant son secret depuis qu'il avait l'âge de quinze ans. Si sa mère faisait tout pour rester silencieuse sur cet aspect de sa vie, sa tante aimait le taquiner, tout en faisant bien attention de ne pas trahir son secret. Si elle faisait cela, c'était uniquement pour inciter Harry à assumer ce qu'il était auprès de son père. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il se cachait et faisait semblant auprès de lui. Elle et sa mère, ainsi que son parrain Sirius et d'autres personnes de confiance étaient au courant et l'acceptaient tel qu'il était. En revanche, il n'était pas sûr que Lucius l'accepte. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment il se comportait avec Severus. Ce dernier était homosexuel, et bien qu'il soit un très bon ami de Lucius, celui-ci ne voulait absolument pas être confronté à son homosexualité. Il avait toujours refusé de voir et d'inviter Severus quand il était en couple. Pourtant, malgré ses préjugés, Severus était bien le seul qu'il tolérait dans son entourage, tout simplement parce qu'il le connaissait déjà étant plus jeune et qu'il l'avait énormément soutenu et aidé lors de la grossesse de Narcissa et à la naissance de Draco. Voilà d'ailleurs pourquoi il avait été nommé parrain de son petit-frère. Pourtant, s'il apprenait pour son fils, cela risquerait fort de ne pas lui plaire.

\- Des rencontres oui, finit-il par avouer Harry. Mais clairement pas l'amour.

\- Et c'est très bien comme cela, s'exclama pour la première fois son père avant de prendre une gorgée de son verre de vin.

\- Pourquoi père, demanda Harry en fronçant de sourcils. J'aurais pu tomber amoureux. Simplement, étant donné que je ne restais jamais plus de deux ou trois semaines au même endroit, il aurait été difficile de m'enticher d'une personne.

\- Cela posera moins de problème le jour où tu épouseras la femme qui t'es déjà destinée.

\- Déjà destinée ? Qu'entendez-vous par là, père ? Demanda sèchement, Harry.

\- Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi, mon garçon, répondit froidement son père. Puisque nous y sommes, saches que je t'ai trouvé une parfaite épouse. Et je compte bien célébrer ton union avec cette dernière avant la fin de cette année.

Par Merlin, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu s'empêcher d'aller sur ce terrain-là, en sachant que la situation s'envenimerait, pensèrent de concert les deux sœurs.

Narcissa comme Bella baissèrent le regard vers leur assiette sachant que cette discussion n'était pas du tout du goût d'Harry. Tandis que Rodolphus se fit tout aussi silencieux.

Lucius ignorait qu'Harry n'était pas du tout attiré par les femmes. Si Harry ne lui avait toujours pas dit, c'était parce qu'il savait fort bien ce que pensait son père des personnes comme lui. La seule personne de son entourage qu'il tolérait malgré son homosexualité était Severus. Et encore, il refusait d'y être confronté. Alors Severus faisait toujours bien attention de ne pas lui parler de sa vie personnelle et le mettre face à ses fréquentations.

En revanche, jamais Lucius n'accepterait les penchants de son fils. Pourtant, au fond de lui, Harry avait espoir que son père change d'avis. Au moins pour lui et qu'il accepte la possibilité qu'il puisse aimer et épouser un homme et non une femme. Malheureusement, très peu de familles de sang-pur, voire aucune, acceptait que leur fils soit gay et s'unisse avec un homme.

Il le savait pourtant, tous les enfants venant d'une famille comme la sienne étaient - par obligations – mariés à une fille de bonne famille, sang- pur si possible. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Mais Harry ne voulait pas d'un tel mariage. Il ne voulait pas se cacher, se mentir à lui-même et aux autres. Il ne voulait pas se comporter comme la plupart de ses hommes. Se marier, donner un héritier et avoir autant d'amantes ou amants dans le plus grand secret. À ses yeux, cela était non seulement ignoble, mais surtout inenvisageable.

Certes, Harry n'avait pas encore rencontré l'amour, mais une chose était certaine. Si un jour celui-ci venait à se présenter à lui, il ne le laisserait pas s'envoler. Par amour, il était prêt à briser sans concessions ses foutues obligations et règles vieilles depuis des siècles. Il était prêt à tenir tête à son père et lui imposer son choix. Et cela les personnes misent dans le secret en étaient conscientes. Évidemment, il se doutait bien que cela pourrait le mener à perdre ce qui lui était cher à son cœur.

Même si Bella se serait tu ce soir, cette discussion allait, tôt ou tard montrer le bout de son nez**. **Harry en était bien conscient. Mais il aurait voulu l'avoir le plus tard possible. Voire même pas du tout. Ainsi il aurait eu tout le temps de trouver la meilleure façon d'annoncer son homosexualité à son père. Mais là, il le prenait au dépourvu. Et s'il n'agissait pas au plus vite, il allait se retrouver enchaîné à une fille dont qu'il ne désirerait et n'aimerait jamais, avant même d'avoir prononcer le mot quidditch.

Bon sang ! Cela ne fait même pas un mois qu'Harry était rentré et déjà Lucius avait des projets de mariage pour lui. Quoique, connaissant ce dernier, il avait dû en avoir bien avant son retour.

\- Une parfaite épouse ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, s'étrangla Harry.

\- Harry ! le prévint Lucius.

\- Écoutez père, reprit plus calmement Harry, bien qu'intérieurement il bouillonnait. Je crois que nous devrions en discuter plus tard. Je viens à peine de rentrer. Je suis déjà immergé par mes responsabilités au ministère et au sein des affaires de notre famille et celles des Potter. Penser au mariage n'est vraiment pas ma priorité actuellement.

\- C'est la mienne et sache que tu ne pourras y échapper, gronda Lucius. J'ai déjà sélectionné la famille que je juge parfaite pour s'unir à notre nom.

Les mains, posées sur ses cuisses, se fermèrent en un point sous l'agacement. Que son père dirige sa vie professionnelle était une chose…Mais sa vie personnelle et surtout amoureuse en était une autre. Il aimerait lui crier que cela lui serait impossible de se marier comme il l'entendait avec une femme, étant simplement attirer par les hommes. Mais pas là. Pas comme cela. Harry se doutait bien qu'il se devait de lui en parler. Mais il avait tellement peur de la réaction qu'aurait son père, qu'il préférait rester silencieux. Du moins pour le moment.

Au fond de lui, il savait fort bien qu'il ne tolérerait pas son homosexualité et encore moins qu'il accepte d'épouser un homme. Tout simplement parce que cela n'était pas normal, qu'il ne pourrait pas assurer la descendance et donc donner un héritier légitime. Harry savait que cela était important, mais il y avait toujours l'adoption en deuxième option. Lui avait bien été adopté. Il ne pouvait rester l'exception. Son père ne lui en voudrait tout de même pas de vouloir être heureux dans les bras d'un homme que d'être malheureux auprès d'une femme.

Voyait son visage blanchir, Narcissa se tourna vers son époux et posa une main sur l'une des siennes.

\- Parlons d'autres choses. Vous aurez tout le temps de parler de cela à un autre moment.

\- Bien, acquiesça Lucius.

Dégouté, Harry préféra se murer dans son silence. Il avait juste une envie, c'était de quitter cette table et rejoindre son parrain, là où il était tout simplement lui-même.

**o00oo00o**

\- Tient, dit Tom en tendant la potion à son oncle qui l'attrapa entre ses doigts tremblants.

\- Merci Tom, remercia ce dernier avant de l'avaler.

Il sentit son corps se faire moins douloureux et sa respiration se fit moins sifflante. Tom le remarqua et il souffla de contentement.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il tout de même

\- Oui, sourit son oncle. Grâce à toi.

\- Avec l'argent que j'ai gagné cette semaine, j'ai pu acheter les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication des potions. J'ai fait pu faire un stock de potions pour les deux semaines à venir.

\- C'est déjà bien, hocha de la tête Morfin. Comment cela se passe ton travail dans cette librairie moldu ? Le questionna-t-il en détendant ainsi l'atmosphère.

\- Humpff, grogna Tom simplement en grimaçant.

\- Tant que cela, rit son oncle

\- Ces moldus sont horribles et ennuyeux. Inintéressant aussi, énuméra-t-il, écœuré. Ils mettent plus d'une heure à choisir un simple bouquin. Parfois ils restent juste là à lire pour s'en aller ensuite sans même acheter un livre. Et par Morgan, ils sont si bruyants et bavards, grimaça-t-il en y repensant. Encore si cela était pour dire des choses intéressantes, je ne dis pas. Mais non ! Honnêtement, c'est horrible de travailler là-bas. Je ne pensais pas un jour vivre une telle torture, expliqua Tom en grimaçant.

\- Voyons Tom ! N'abuserais-tu pas un peu, rit son oncle.

\- Pas du tout, s'offusqua le plus jeune. En plus de cela ces moldus n'ont aucune culture. Ce qui les intéresse ce ne sont que des romans à l'eau de rose. C'est écœurant, grimaça exagérément Tom. Que peut-on en tirer de ce genre de livre ? Ce n'est franchement pas en lisant ce genre de bouquin qu'ils nourriront leur intelligence déjà bien minime.

\- Certains sont intéressants, dit son oncle en souriant. Le Maire de Casterbridge, par exemple, de Thomas Hardy. C'est un bon livre du genre romantique. Tu devrais le lire. Il pourrait t'aider à comprendre ce qu'est l'amour, le taquina Morfin, en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

Tom jeta un regard outré à son oncle qui rit de plus bel, sachant que jamais Tom ne lirait un livre moldu. Un roman d'amour, encore moins. Et cela, qu'il soit moldu ou sorcier.

\- Vous baissez dans mon estime, mon oncle, gronda faussement le plus jeune, en cachant son sourire dû à ses taquineries.

Il glissa un regard attendri sur son oncle qui ne cessait de rire de la situation. Cela faisait un bien fou de se laisser aller. Cela faisait bien un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas taquinés de la sorte.

Laissant son oncle se gausser, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Il restait quelques légumes encore frais. Il allait les utiliser pour en faire une soupe. Mettant une casserole d'eau à bouillir sur le feu, il grinça des dents en réalisant à nouveau qu'il allait devoir cuisiner façon moldu, n'ayant toujours pas sa baguette. La magie sans baguette aurait pu l'aider, mais il ne la contrôlait pas encore très bien. Et puis cela demandait énormément d'effort. Et pour si peu, valait mieux garder ses forces pour d'autres choses plus importantes.

Doucement, Morfin se leva et rejoignit son neveu dans la cuisine. Il se vautra contre l'embrasure de la porte et grimaça lorsqu'il vit Tom éplucher des légumes.

\- Besoin d'aide ? Demanda-t-il

\- Que fais-tu là ? Fronça des sourcils le plus jeune. Tu as besoin de te reposer.

\- Je ne fais que cela de la journée, roula des yeux son oncle. Alors besoin d'aide.

\- Non, dit Tom en se concentrant sur sa tâche.

\- Tom ! Reprit son oncle. Quand récupères-tu ta baguette ?

\- Je ne sais pas, grinça-t-il des dents. J'attends que le ministère veuille bien m'envoyer ma convocation.

Avec rage, Tom coupa les légumes avant de les balancer dans la casserole remplie d'eau bouillante. Il maudissait le ministère pour lui avoir retiré sa baguette sans raison valable. Ce jour-là il n'avait fait que se protéger, une fois de plus. Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser malmener par une bande d'idiots et de lâches. Il était en droit de se protéger et même de se défendre. Mais il fallait croire que pour le ministère il en était autrement. Pour les sorciers de son rang, au moindre faux pas de leur part, il n'hésitait pas à leur tomber dessus.

En ayant marre de se faire contrôler ou arrêter, son oncle avait fini par ne plus utiliser la magie. Pire il avait même brisé sa baguette. Depuis, la magie ne faisait plus partie de son quotidien, comme il ne sortait plus de leur maison. Et cela faisait plus de dix ans. Tom lui en avait voulu d'avoir fait une chose aussi horrible que de détruire sa baguette. La baguette faisait partie du sorcier. Sans elle on était comme nu. Vulnérable et faible. Mais ayant trop souffert de la rage et de la haine de la société sorcière, Morfin avait pris cette douloureuse décision. Sous le coup de la colère ? Du désespoir ? De la peine ? Tom n'en savait rien. Mais, encore à ce jour, il ne comprenait pas son geste.

\- Je suis désolé, dit subitement Morfin.

Oui, Morfin était désolé de tout. Désolé de voir son neveu qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, être victime par tant d'injustice. Désolé de ne pas avoir su lui donner une vie meilleure. Désolé de ne pas avoir eu le courage de quitter ce pays quand il était encore temps. Désolé d'être malade et de ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre que de rester là à attendre que le temps passe. Il était désolé de tout.

\- Arrête de t'excuser.

Tom n'était pas stupide, il savait pourquoi son oncle s'excuser. Comme toujours. Mais il ne voulait pas de ses excuses, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à pardonner.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, reprit-il. Tout cela est de la faute de ton père et de ma mère si notre vie n'est pas aussi agréable qu'on l'aurait voulu.

Morfin baissa les yeux sur le sol sombre de la maison. Oui tout cela était de la faute de son père. De cet homme affreux. De ce criminel de guerre. À cause de ses actes, lui et Tom avaient une vie misérable et était devenus des raclures de la société. Avant que son père ne dérive dans la mauvaise voie, ils avaient un nom. Fort et puissant. Important et intriguant. Aujourd'hui ce même nom était devenu tout simplement une insulte. Un fardeau bien trop lourd à porter. Puis c'était aussi la faute de sa sœur pour avoir fait des choses qui dépassaient la normalité.

\- Le ministre sait à qui s'en prendre, finit par dire Tom en fermant la casserole avec un vieux couvercle. Ce sera prêt dans une petite heure, dit-il en changeant de sujet. Retourne te reposer. Et si tu te sens mal, préviens-moi, rajouta-t-il en se retournant vers son oncle.

\- Très bien, souffla ce dernier avant de faire demi-tour non sans jeter un regard inquiet envers son neveu.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux un instant, avant de les rouvrir. Il espérait vite retrouver sa chère et tendre baguette. Et dès qu'il l'aurait en mains, il ferait beaucoup plus attention. Ce serait la dernière fois que le ministère lui confisquerait son bien. Jamais encore il avait été séparé d'elle aussi longtemps. Et c'était juste une sensation atroce.

Il vérifia les légumes qui étaient en train de cuire, avant de sortir de la cuisine laissant le repas mijoter pour au moins une demi-heure.

Il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Fatigué de cette horrible journée passé au milieu de tant de moldus, il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il sentit son matelas bouger doucement avant qu'un serpent mesurant plus de deux mètres environs ne vienne s'entortiller sur son torse. La tête du serpent s'approcha de son visage, le faisant esquisser un doux sourire.

\- _Bonjour ma jolie,_ siffla Tom en fourchelangue, avant de caresser sa tendre amie.

La seule chose dont il ne regrettait pas, ce fut d'avoir hérité de la famille Gaunt, le don de parler au serpent. Le fourchelangue. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas un don que beaucoup affectionnait. Pourtant, à une époque bien lointaine, cela avait été vu comme un don exceptionnel, mais maintenant, cette langue était très mal vue.

Ce fut la capacité de parler le fourchelangue qui l'avait une fois sauvé de la violence de ses camarades de classe.

Cela s'était passée lorsqu'il avait douze ans. Il s'était fait malmener par des élèves de sa propre maison. Des serpentard. Ils l'avaient mené dans la forêt interdite et s'étaient déchaînés sur lui avant qu'un serpent furieux ne sorte de sa cachette et ne s'attaque à ses assaillants. Ceux-ci, à la vue du serpent, avaient quitté précipitamment la forêt, laissant derrière eux un Tom à la fois en colère et apeuré devant l'animal. Sans même se rendre compte, il avait psalmodié en fourchelangue la même litanie _"je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas mourir_". L'animal s'était alors approché de lui, avant de lui lécher l'une de ses joues et lui demander s'il allait bien. Tom, le corps liquéfié, avait relevé la tête avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise en comprenant cet animal qui faisait peur à tant de gens. Se détendant peu à peu et se redressant doucement, il avait encré son regard dans les yeux jaunes faces à lui, avant de se remettre à parler lentement. Ses yeux s'étaient encore plus élargis de stupéfaction en s'entendant siffler comme le serpent.

Ce fut ce jour-là qu'il apprit qu'il était fourchelangue et ce fut ce jour-là qu'il fit la connaissance de sa seule amie. Nagini qu'elle s'appelait. Depuis elle ne l'avait jamais quitté et Morfin l'avait tout aussi adopté. Ayant aussi la capacité de parler cette langue, cela avait facilité leur rencontre.

\- _Tu sens mauvais,_ siffla le serpent.

\- _Les moldus sentent mauvais_, rit Tom. _J'irais prendre une douche après manger,_ rajouta-t-il en caressant Nagini qui laissa retomber son énorme tête sur son torse où elle était bien enroulée.

Tom admira les écailles de son serpent. Elles étaient d'un vert profond. Mais pas aussi profond que le vert des yeux de cet aristocrate. Et voilà qu'il repensait encore à lui. À chaque fois qu'il voyait quelque chose qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à cet homme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. C'était à la fois déroutant et intriguant. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il restait accroché à l'image de ce beau jeune homme au yeux couleur émeraude. Comme il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi ce dernier avait eu un élan de générosité en le soignant, sans demander quelque chose en retour.

Avait-il fait ça pour se faire bien voir par lui ? Non, il avait vraiment agi dans sans intérêt à lui. Il avait été doux, prévenant et bienveillant à son égard. Alors peut-être était-il tout simplement l'un de ses sorciers qui ne portait aucun jugement sur les personnes comme lui. Et qui n'hésitait pas à tendre une main à son prochain.

Comme quoi, il avait eu tort sur un point : les sorciers n'avaient pas tous de mauvaises intentions.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre. **

**Encore toutes mes excuses pour les fautes restantes s'il y en a. **

**Toute petite note de l'auteur : Rassurez-moi, cette histoire vous plait-elle vraiment ? Je continue ?**

**Sinon, en cette période difficile que nous traversons tous, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire. Prenez soin de vous, ainsi que vos proches et sortez le moins possible de chez vous. Informez-vous et respectez les règles qui sont donnés. Elles sont là pour nous protéger. Et ayez toujours une pensée pour le corps médical qui met tout en œuvre pour nous soigner et sauver des vies.**

**Je vous dis à la prochaine.**

**Que la folie Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous.**

**Review !**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : le monde HP et ses personnages appartiennent à JKR, référence à l'unviers de la ****série Charmed et l'idée de romance et drame familiale sont inspiré du film Boolywood "La famille indienne". Vous êtes prévenu !**

**Rating : M+**

**Pairing : HP/TMR et autres couples.**

**Genre : Slash Yaoi, Drame familial, Romance, UA avec magie**

**Bêta-lecteur : Byakkance ( Coeur sur toi )**

**Personnages OOC**

**Parole en italique : fourchelangue**

* * *

**ATTENTION : Ce chapitre n'est pas du tout corrigé par mon bêta. Il se peut qu'il reste encore des fautes, alors même que j'ai passé la semaine à me relire et à modifier ce qui n'allait pas. Alors toutes mes excuses si vous rencontrez des fautes de temps, de grammaires ou d'orthographes. Ça arrive même au meilleur d'entre nous.**

**Sur ce...****bonne lecture...**

* * *

**PARTIE I**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 8**_

**Fin février 1998**

Ce fut avec peu d'entrain que Tom se rendit à la librairie dans laquelle il travaillait depuis peu.

La semaine dernière il était parti en quête d'un nouvel emploi. Et cela dans le monde moldu. Ce qui ne l'avait guère enchanté. Mais n'ayant pas le choix, et après en avoir discuté posément avec son oncle, Tom avait abdiqué. Dès le lendemain, il était parti à la recherche d'un nouveau boulot pour subvenir à leurs besoins.

Et pour être tout à fait honnête, travailler auprès et pour des moldus, était certes plus serein, mais vraiment dérangeant. Serein de par le fait que personne ne le connaît, donc personne ne l'attaquait ou l'insultait. Et dérangeant parce que c'était des moldus et que c'était bien la première fois qu'il était aussi proche d'eux.

Même-si cette solution lui restait en travers de la gorge, il n'oubliait pas pourquoi il le faisait. C'était justement la raison de ce choix qui le faisait tenir, alors même que cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il travaillait dans une petite librairie situé dans un petit coin tranquille de Londres.

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, et le menton emmitouflé dans son écharpe, il marchait à pas lents dans la rue en direction de son pire cauchemars. Il ne faisait absolument pas attention aux quelques passants qui se trouvaient sur son chemin et qui le regardaient bizarrement. Cela était sûrement dû à sa mine et l'aura sombre qu'il dégageait.

Le regard froid et dédaigneux, Tom marchait sans grande conviction vers son malheur.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la librairie, il se figea devant celle-ci.

Prenant un souffle d'encouragement, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et fit directement face au gérant qui l'attendait déjà de pied ferme. Il repéra des cartons à ses pieds et devina qu'aujourd'hui il allait essentiellement faire du rangement et du tri.

\- Vous voilà enfin !, l'accueillit le vieux moldu sans une once d'animosité. Allez vous déchausser. Nous avons beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui.

Tom ne prit même pas la peine de saluer et répondre au pauvre moldu qui soupira. Il ne regretta pas d'avoir engagé ce jeune homme mystérieux lorsqu'il s'était présenté à lui la semaine dernière. Cependant, il avait bien du mal à établir un contact plus ou moins cordial avec lui.

Regardant le jeune Tom se diriger vers la réserve, il se passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux grisonnant, avant de se détourner et de se rendre derrière le comptoir-caisse.

En arrivant dans la petite réserve, Tom se déshabilla de sa veste et de son écharpe. Avant de sortir de la petite pièce qui faisait office de réserve mais aussi de salle de repos, il souffla un bon coup. Lorsqu'il se sentit apte à attaquer cette nouvelle journée de travail, il sortit et se dirigea directement vers les cartons remplis de livre à trier, étiqueter et à ranger à la bonne place.

Ce boulot n'était malheureusement pas à quoi il aspirait. Vraiment pas. Cependant, mine de rien, travailler sans recevoir des commentaires désobligeants et des regards amers ou haineux, était un soulagement. Au moins, ici auprès des moldus, il n'était qu'un inconnu. Rien de plus. Et cela lui suffisait amplement.

Bien sûr, se mettre sous les ordres et répondre aux besoins de moldus, avait été dur à encaisser dans les premiers jours. Mais grâce au soutien de son oncle qui avait déjà travaillé auparavant auprès des non mages, il avait fini par mettre de côté ses ressentiments vis-à-vis deux et accepter ce boulot. Bien payé en plus de cela. Ce qui était une bonne motivation.

Avec raideur, Tom se mit au boulot, sous le regard scrutateur du gérant qui avait du mal à cerner ce jeune homme étrange.

Ce dernier faisait du bon travail. Il n'avait rien à lui reprocher. Pourtant, il sentait que le plus jeune n'avait pas envie d'être là. Qu'il travaillait à contre cœur.

Il était si silencieux et si mystérieux que le gérant n'arrivait pas à amorcer le moindre dialogue. Les seules mots qu'il laissait entendre était ses réponses aux consignes qui lui étaient données. Ni plus, ni moins.

Laissant son jeune travailleur commencer ses tâches, il retourna dans ses comptes. Peut-être arriverait-il à discuter avec lui lorsque ce dernier serait un peu plus à l'aise. Cela n'était que sa deuxième semaine. Il lui fallait peut-être du temps pour s'habituer à son nouvel environnement.

Si seulement le pauvre gérant savait de quoi il en retournait réellement.

**o00oo00o**

\- Harry je suis là, s'exclama une voix mélodieuse à sa gauche lorsqu'il pénétra dans un petit café situé dans une rue peu animée dans le Londres moldu.

\- Irina, sourit le jeune homme en s'approchant d'elle. Je suis si content de te revoir, dit-il en la prenant brièvement dans ses bras lorsqu'elle se leva pour l'accueillir.

\- Moi aussi, sourit la jeune femme en le relâchant.

Irina Kovanov était sa meilleure amie depuis l'âge de onze ans. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le bateau fantôme qui mené chaque année une centaine d'enfants et jeunes adultes à l'école de sorcellerie Durmstrang.

Dès les premières minutes de leur rencontre, tous deux s'étaient bien entendus et ne s'étaient plus lâchés, devenant ainsi des meilleurs amis. Étudier ensemble à Durmstrang avait été sensationnelle, rempli de nouveauté et surtout très enrichissant. Et bien évidemment, cela n'avait fait que renforcer leur amitié. Bien sûr, ils avaient par la suite rencontré d'autres étudiants avec lesquels, par la force des choses, ils étaient devenus amis.

Russe de ses deux parents, pour Irina allait dans cette école n'avait pas été une surprise. Et comme beaucoup d'enfants sorciers venant des pays de l'Est, devenir un étudiant de l'illustre école qu'est Durmstrang avait été un rêve. Elle y avait passé ses meilleures années, même s'il eut des moments de doutes, de paniques. Des hauts et des bas. Au final, comme tous les élèves, elle en était ressorti grandi et responsable. Prête à passer au niveau supérieur, afin de rentrer, plus tard, dans la vie active au sein de la communauté sorcière internationale.

En voyant son meilleur ami, elle sourit légèrement de contentement. Il lui avait beaucoup manqué durant ses années sabbatiques à faire le tour du monde. Bien sûr, ils étaient restés en contact. Mais avoir Harry près d'elle comme avant son départ, était plus vivifiant.

Même-si son envie soudaine de partir explorer le monde l'avait plus ou moins surprise, elle comprenait pourquoi il avait pris cette décision. C'était à la fois simple et évident. Il avait eu envie, certes de découvrir ce que cachait la magie dans d'autres contrées, mais surtout se détacher un moment de son père et de ses responsabilités en tant qu'héritier Potter mais aussi Malfoy qui à cette époque l'étouffaient.

Vivre un peu pour lui sans qu'il n'y ait le regard pesant de son père sur lui ou le poids de ses responsabilités sur ses frêles épaules durant ces quatre années, avait été libérateur. Tellement libérateur qu'il avait presque oublié qui il était avant son retour fatidique auprès des siens. Irina savait fort bien que son retour annonçait qu'il allait devoir, bien malgré lui, remplir sa part du marché en remplissant exactement son rôle d'aîné, mais surtout d'hériter.

Pauvre Harry, il y avait des choses qu'il allait devoir subir et taire, sauf s'il se décidait d'agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. De plus, lui qui aimait tant la liberté, il ne pourra certainement plus voyager autant qu'il l'avait fait durant ces quatre dernières années.

\- Alors ! Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle en se rasseyant.

\- Bien, sourit Harry en s'installant face à elle. Même-si j'aurais voulu continuer à naviguer ici et là, je suis bien content d'être rentré. Et puis ma famille me manquait.

\- Après avoir passé quatre ans loin deux, c'est normal que tu aies ressenti un sentiment de manque, sourit son amie. Alors dis-moi ! Comment ça se passe avec ton père au Ministère ?

\- Bien, grimaça légèrement son ami.

\- Harry, fit Irina.

Elle n'était pas dupe. Il avait beau lui dire que ça allait, elle savait que c'était tout bonnement faux. Harry détestait travailler au Ministère. Encore plus sous les yeux scrutateurs de son père. Et puis la mine sombre qu'il arborait ne laissait aucunement place au doute.

-Tu sais fort bien que travailler au Ministère ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'aspirais à faire. Mais…

\- Ton père ne t'a pas laissé le choix, finit-elle à sa place.

\- On parle de Lucius Malfoy là, grogna Harry, en se passant une mains lasse dans ses cheveux. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'avoir le choix avec lui n'est pas permis, rajouta-t-il en tournant son regard vers l'extérieur. Nous sommes bons qu'à se plier à ses propres attentes, murmura-t-il après un moment. Les nôtres…pfff…Elles sont très vite jetées dans les oubliettes.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien amer, dit son amie les sourcils froncés. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec ton père récemment ? demanda-t-elle.

Aucun doute !

Elle avait bien senti cette pointe d'amertume dans sa voix lorsqu'il avait mentionné son père.

Elle savait qu'en revenant, ce dernier ne serait pas épargné et accomplirait ses devoirs envers sa famille, mais surtout envers son père. Tel l'héritier d'une famille de sang-pur qu'il était. Et puis après tout, c'était ce qui avait été convenu pour l'avoir laissé respirer pendant quatre ans. Mais voilà, Harry avait grandi et était devenu un homme et un sorcier accompli. Irina savait qu'il aspirait à autre chose de ce que son père attendait de lui. Mais comment le lui en faire part sans que cela ne devienne problématique.

À la réaction d'Harry, elle ne doutait aucunement du fait qu'il s'était déjà passé quelque chose entre les deux hommes. Soulevant ainsi un désaccord important. Cela n'était pas étonnant. En voulant prendre ses propres décisions, Harry savait qui lui serait impossible de passer à travers les obligations émises par son père.

\- Il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il s'était déjà occupé de mon mariage, lui annonça Harry en grimaçant.

\- Cela n'est pas vraiment une surprise, dit-elle en haussa un sourcil. À quoi t'attendais-tu ? Comme tout sang-pur qui se respecte, il est normal que tu te maries. Et ton père est là pour t'en rappeler.

\- Sang-mêlé. Je suis un sang-mêlé, lui rappela Harry.

\- Ce n'est qu'un détail, balaya-t-elle de la main. Tu as été élevé selon les traditions des sangs-purs. Donc il est normal que tu sois confronté par un mariage arrangé.

\- Je sais tout cela, souffla Harry. Quand j'étais petit, je trouvais l'idée génial. Mais en grandissant…., fit-il la mine sombre. Je ne veux pas me marier avec une inconnue, se reprit-il.

\- Parce que tu es homosexuel.

\- Pas seulement parce que je suis homosexuel. Mais parce que c'est la seule chose dont je veux avoir un choix. Dont je veux décider. Se marier, c'est un acte important. Et si je dois le faire, ce serait avec une personne que j'aurais choisi. Par amour et non par obligation, s'expliqua-t-il.

\- Ton père n'est toujours pas au courant de ton penchant pour les hommes ? N'est-ce pas? Souleva son amie.

\- Non, souffla Harry. Et quand bien même il le saurait, il refuserait que j'épouse un homme.

Irina ne dit rien, mais sa grimace en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait à ce propos.

\- Tu devrais songer à lui en parler, suggéra-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas comment lui dire que les femmes ne m'intéressent pas et que je veux moi-même choisir avec qui j'ai envie de finir ma vie, répondit Harry. Je veux bien qu'il me dicte comment je dois agir et être en société ou dans mon travail. Mais pas décider de qui partagera ma vie. Il en est hors de question.

\- J'insiste alors. Il faut que tu lui dises. Sinon il te trouvera une jeune femme et signera, sans même te concerter au préalable, un accord avec la famille de cette dernière, s'inquiéta son amie. Enfin, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

\- C'est presque déjà fait, grogna Harry, en se rappelant de leur discussion houleuse lors de leur dernier repas en famille.

\- Quand en avez-vous parlé ?

\- Lors d'un repas. Brièvement. On a décidé de reporter cette discussion à plus tard. Mais depuis, c'est silence radio. Mon père est très occupé en ce moment. Le Ministre accapare beaucoup de son temps.

\- Il faut que tu trouves un moment pour lui en reparler. Ne laisse pas trainer cette discussion parce que tu risques de te retrouver marier plus vite que ne le penses. Et avec une femme.

\- Tu as raison, souffla Harry. Bon ! Et toi alors ! Comment ça se passe en Amérique ? Tu t'es bien installée ?, changea-t-il de sujet.

\- Ça était une année mouvementée, sourit son amie. Mais maintenant je suis bien installée et je m'y plais vraiment. Les sorciers d'Amérique sont loin de ce que je m'étais imaginée. Ils sont vraiment accueillants et chaleureux. Ils ne font aucune distinction. Et ils se fichent de savoir d'où tu viens ou qui tu es, du moment que tu respectes leurs lois. Ils ont une mentalité bien différente des Européens. Pour tout te dire, ils ne les comprennent pas, dit son amie. Pourtant eux aussi ont connu leur lots de désolation. Mais ils ont su se reconstruire ensemble et avancer avec leur temps.

\- Cela ne m'étonne guère, dit Harry. Une bonne partie des Européens sont encore figés dans le temps. Ils ne veulent pas progresser, parce qu'ils ne font pas confiance au progrès. Ils n'aiment pas le changement, conclut Harry.

\- Je ne peux pas dire le contraire, souffla Irina. D'ailleurs je suis étonnée que durant tes voyages tu ne te sois pas arrêté en Amérique du Nord

\- J'ai envisagé un petit voyage là-bas avant de rentrer pour approfondir mes recherches sur la famille Halliwell. Mais j'ai su que ce que je voulais acquérir de cette famille ne se trouvait plus en Amérique. Alors je ne me suis pas embêté à faire un détour. Je suis directement rentré puisque ce que je recherche se trouve ici même, apprit-il. Évidemment, j'aurais pu y aller avant. En quatre ans, tu me diras, j'avais eu le temps d'y faire un tour. Mais j'ai préféré privilégier les pays les plus intéressants en terme d'histoire. Je ne dis pas que l'Amérique du Nord ne l'est pas. Elle a une histoire propre à elle, tout à fait intéressante. Mais tu me connais, je suis bien plus attiré par les contrées mythiques, cachées et éloignées de tout pour la plupart. Un vrai aventurier, rit Harry. Je suis tout simplement allé là où il y a le plus à apprendre sur les différents aspects de la magie.

\- Je comprends, lui sourit avec chaleur sa meilleure amie. D'ailleurs, j'ai adoré les dernières recherches que tu m'as envoyé. Surtout celles sur la magie de l'Égypte ancienne. Certains rituels que tu as réussi à retranscrire sont époustouflants et terrifiants aussi pour certains.

\- Oui, acquiesça Harry. Mais ils sont fascinants. La plupart de ses rituels sont aujourd'hui déconseillés, voire interdits. Alors qu'autrefois, c'était une pratique très courante chez les sorciers égyptiens de faire des rituels sur le corps, l'âme ou l'esprit par exemple. Mais le plus répandu à cet époque, c'était surtout les rituels qui faisaient appel à un démon, lui apprit-il. Quand un sorcier - ou même un non mage - avait un problème de santé, financier ou voulait se venger, il avait recours à ce genre de rituel qui l'emmenait à faire un pacte avec le démon qui se présentait à lui. Aujourd'hui ce genre de rituel est interdit. Et c'est très bien comme ça. Ce genre de pratique apportait la mort et le chaos, expliqua-t-il sous les oreilles attentives et intéressées de sa meilleure amie.

\- Pour dire à quel point les égyptiens étaient très forts pour ce genre de pratique.

\- Pas qu'eux. Les descendants des aztèques, les mayas et les incas étaient aussi très forts pour ce genre de rituels.

\- Évidemment. Ces peuples-là étaient aussi de grands sorciers. Mais ils étaient aussi dangereux voilà pourquoi ils étaient craints, dit-elle.

\- Exactement. Mais ils sont si fascinants. confirma Harry. En tout cas, ça a été de très belles découvertes. Je te conseille vivement de faire un tour en Amérique du Sud ou en Égypte lorsque tu en auras l'occasion.

\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble, suggéra Irina. Ce serait cool.

\- J'aimerais tellement, dit Harry. Mais je sens que je ne retournerai pas en voyage avant longtemps. En revenant ici, c'est comme si je m'étais enfermé moi-même dans une cage pour ne plus en ressortir. Pourtant je savais ce qui m'attendais en rentrant.

\- Ton père te laisse quand même des moments de liberté ?

\- Par l'enfer oui, s'égosilla Harry. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas de me questionner à chaque fois que je sors. Il est très curieux de ce que je fais en dehors du manoir ou du travail. Je lui répond souvent que je vais voir Sirius ou Dumbledore à Poudlard. Je ne lui dis jamais que je viens parfois me réfugier dans le monde moldu pour souffler un peu. Il refuse que moi ou Draco fréquentions leur monde.

\- Ah l'esprit trop étroit des sangs-purs, soupira son amie. Je te plains mon ami. Heureusement que mon père n'est pas comme le tien. Ou du moins ne l'est plus.

\- Quelle chance, dit Harry. J'aimerai que mon père ouvre enfin les yeux et fait face à son temps. Qu'il arrête de juger les personnes juste parce qu'ils ne sont pas comme lui. Je n'aime vraiment pas cet état d'esprit. Toutes ses injustices que beaucoup vivent..…je ne le supporte pas.

En disant cela, Harry pensa directement au jeune homme qu'il avait aidé lors de sa virer à l'Allée des Embrumes.

Irina ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec les pensées de son meilleur ami. Elle-même détestait l'injustice, les pensées discriminatoires et puritaines.

Autrefois le père d'Irina était comme Lucius Malfoy. L'esprit trop étroit et à cheval sur les principes de la pureté du sang. Il avait été intolérant face à ceux qui n'étaient pas de son rang et de son sang. Il avait regardé de haut les sorciers au sang « impur » et les créatures magiques. Et leur avait même tourné le dos lorsqu'ils avaient été la cible principale de nombreux mages noirs. Cependant au fil du temps, beaucoup avait fini par se rendre compte que le sang ne jouait pas sur les qualités d'un sorcier.

Alors la Russie, et comme beaucoup d'autres pays ayant connu ses époques sombres, avaient fini par baisser les armes et accepter de porter secours à tous les sorciers et créatures magiques. À les accepter auprès d'eux afin que tous évoluent dans une même et grande société régis par des règles et des lois.

Malheureusement, d'autres pays ne faisaient rien pour améliorer la situation et préféraient rester figer dans le temps. Mais surtout dans la haine et la discrimination. Et l'Angleterre en faisait partie.

Ce même pays qui – il y a quelques années de cela - avait alors connu une guerre atroce où beaucoup de famille de sang-pur et même sang-mêlé s'étaient retrouvés de gré ou de force à participer et à financer cette même guerre. Beaucoup avaient perdu leur titre, leur richesse, leur famille à la fin de la guerre. Maintenant ces mêmes personnes rejetaient la faute aussi bien sur le mage noir que sur les adeptes et leurs descendants.

Enfin ! Tout cela pour dire que le père d'Irina comme beaucoup d'autres sang pur - même si rare ils étaient - ne faisait plus de différence. Ils avaient appris à accepter le sorcier tel qu'il était. Peu importe son sang ou son rang.

Néanmoins, certaines familles restaient ancrés dans leur croyances. Comme les Malfoy. Cette famille qui n'avait jamais brisé les règles que tout sang-pur se devait de respecter. Du moins, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Harry dans leur vie.

Adopter un enfant… Voilà une chose qu'aucune famille de sang-pur ne serait prête à faire. Pourtant, les Malfoy avaient bafoué cette règle en adoptant Harry. Ils l'avaient facilement accepté car biologiquement, Harry venait d'une des plus grandes familles sorcière d'Europe. Les Potter. Étant le seul survivant de cette famille, il en était le digne héritier depuis son plus jeune âge, avant de devenir à 17 ans le Lord de cette prestigieuse famille. Et bientôt il risquait aussi de représenter les Malfoy. Ce qui, pour beaucoup, dont Harry lui-même, était incompréhensible.

Étant sa meilleure amie, elle connaissait la vie d'Harry aussi bien que sa propre mère. Voire plus. Elle savait donc quel étaient les projets futures de son père pour lui en plus d'un futur mariage. Comme elle savait ce qu'en pensait son ami de tout ça. Lui qui voyait sa vie et le monde d'un œil bien différent que celui de son père.

Mine de rien, elle était inquiète.

Pour le moment Harry ne disait rien et accepter tous les caprices de son paternel. Mais pour combien de temps. Un jour viendra où Harry en aura vraiment marre et le ferait savoir. Mais ce jour-là, qu'allait-il se passer ? Et surtout quelle en serait la cause.

\- Et si nous allons nous promener un peu, s'exclama Harry en la ramenant à elle.

\- Oui volontiers, sourit-elle.

\- J'ai envie de profiter de toi le plus possible avant que tu ne rentres aux États-Unis. D'ailleurs tu as un portoloin pour quelle heure ? dit-il en se levant de sa chaise.

\- 18h30, répondit son amie.

\- Alors profitons des dernière heures qu'il nous reste, sourit-il en lui présentant son bras après avoir laissé de la monnaie près de leur consommation.

\- Je te suis, répondit joyeusement Irina, en se serrant contre son meilleur ami.

**o00oo00o**

Ils avaient passé une excellente après-midi à se promener dans Regent Street, loin de l'agitation des avenues marchandes sorcières.

Lorsque l'heure du départ d'Irina s'était annoncé, les deux amis avaient eu du mal à se quitter. Depuis la fin de leur scolarisation à Durmstrang, ils s'étaient peu fréquentés. Harry, étant parti faire le tour du monde, tandis qu'Irina, après des premières années d'études passées en Russie, avait décidé de les poursuivre en Amérique. La seule façon pour eux d'échanger avait été les nombreuses lettres dans lesquels Harry racontait ses nombreuses aventures et rencontres, alors qu'Irina racontait plutôt comment se déroulaient ses cours.

Lorsqu'il avait le droit aux détails de tous les cours qu'elle prenait, il ne l'enviait pas du tout. Il était même plutôt content de ne pas avoir continué ses études. Après avoir appris auprès de nombres instructeurs que ce soit à domicile ou à Durmstrang, il avait décidé de continuer son enseignement, mais seul. Voilà la raison de ses années de vagabondages. De son propre avis, il n'y avait que comme cela qu'on acquérait plus de savoirs et de connaissances. Sur le terrain, et non pas assis constamment sur une chaise, face à un tableau.

Enfin, ce fut avec émotion que les deux amis s'étaient quittés, non sans se promettre de se donner des nouvelles.

Une fois son amie partie, Harry avait décidé de rester dans le monde moldu pour une dernière promenade. Il se rendit dans un petit quartier sympa un peu éloigner du centre-ville de Londres où différents petits commerces artisanales s'y trouvait. En passant devant, Harry fut émerveillé par certains objets dont il ne connaissait, certes, pas l'utilisation, mais qu'il trouvait intéressant et fascinants.

Les moldus étaient très imaginatifs et se débrouillaient très bien pour répondre à leurs besoins. Grâce à une technologie de pointe qui évoluait avec le temps, ils réussissaient à fabriquer ou même à créer des choses dont les sorciers n'avaient même pas idées. Ces mêmes choses qui pouvaient être à la fois dangereuses et inoffensives. Harry, et comme beaucoup d'autres de ses semblables, se rendait bien compte que - autant que les sorciers - les moldus sur certains points pouvaient être dangereux. Ils avaient en leur possession des armes aussi puissantes qu'une simple baguette magique. Voilà pourquoi valait-il mieux, en quelques sortes, garder ses distances avec les non mages. Ne pas leur dévoiler qu'un autre monde , différent du leur, existait. Et puis, c'était bien connu que les non mages n'aimaient pas ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Alors en se cachant d'eux ainsi, ils pouvaient éviter de nouvelles chasses aux sorcières que beaucoup de pays avaient connu à partir du 16ème siècle jusqu'au 18ème siècle.

Évidemment certains moldus connaissaient leur existence, et ceux-là était des dirigeants, Ministre ou président selon les pays, et des familles dont leurs enfants étaient sorciers. Bien sûr, pour plus de sécurité, ces gens-là étaient alors sous serment inviolable.

Malheureusement, de leur coté, beaucoup de sorciers auraient voulu que les moldus connaissent leur monde. Mais pas pour les bonnes raisons. Et cette mentalité là, était née suite aux idéaux imposés par de nombreux mages noirs au fil du temps. L'un d'eux, et sans aucun doute le plus féroce, avait été Gellert Grindewald.

Harry n'était pas encore né lorsque ce dernier avait sévit dans toute l'Europe. Et heureusement pour lui. Les horreurs qu'avait connu le continent mais plus particulièrement le Royaume-Uni…..Il ne souhaiterait même pas à son pire ennemi de vivre ça.

Comme beaucoup de sa génération, Harry avait étudié cette guerre qui avait duré plus de vingt ans et qui avait détruit nombres familles sorcière et clans des créatures magiques. Mais aussi gravement touché le monde moldu.

À la fin de la guerre, le Ministre sorcier avait dû indemniser le monde moldu pour avoir été victime des atrocités de l'un des leurs. Cela avait d'ailleurs apporté une crise économique très rude. Après un appel du Ministre, les grandes familles sorcières avaient dû, et bien malgré elle, faire d'énormes sacrifices en faisant des dons qui dépassaient tout entendement. Les Malfoy, comme les Black et beaucoup d'autres avaient été de ses donateurs.

Aujourd'hui, l'économie sorcière était stable. Leur société avait su se reconstruire, lentement, mais sûrement. Pour autant, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'existait plus de différences, d'inégalités ou de discrimination. Au contraire, beaucoup en été victime. Certains plus que d'autres.

À nouveau, cela l'amena à penser à ce jeune garçon qu'il avait soigné dans l'une des rues de l'Allée des Embrumes. Il ne se faisait aucun doute qu'il était un de ses sorciers rejeté par une société encore figé dans le passé. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait changé les choses. Donnant, pour tous, les mêmes droits et libertés. Mais Harry n'était qu'un penseur ou un idéaliste parmi tant d'autres.

Tranquillement, il continua son chemin, remontant la rue, avant de se figer lorsqu'il reconnut au loin le jeune homme qui envahissait toutes ses pensées depuis des jours

Voilà qui était intéressant !

Ce dernier sortait d'une librairie. En le voyant se diriger vers lui, il se décala près d'un mur et attendit, prévoyant ainsi une rencontre fortuite.

Cependant, ayant le regard baissé au sol, le jeune homme ne l'avait pas remarqué. Alors Harry prit les devants lorsqu'il passa près de lui.

\- Comment va votre blessure, s'exclama alors Harry, lorsque le jeune homme se retrouva à sa hauteur.

Tom, qui perdu dans ses pensées, s'arrêta à l'entente de ses mots. Tournant la tête vers sa droite, il tomba dans un regard qui le hantait depuis plusieurs jours.

Bien qu'il ne le montrât pas, il fut surpris par l'homme qui ce tenait là, contre le mur. Ce jeune homme qui l'avait secouru des jours plus tôt. Comme à leur première rencontre, il était impeccablement habillé. Il était d'une élégance sans précèdent. Et bien malgré lui, Tom ne pouvait nier la beauté naturelle qu'il dégageait. À côté de lui, il faisait pâle figure. Maigre, aussi pâle qu'un mort, habillé de ses habits d'une qualité médiocres….Tom se dégouta de se montrer ainsi aux yeux de cet homme.

D'ailleurs que faisait-il ici ? Au même endroit que lui. À nouveau.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faite là vous, dit Tom d'une manière peu amène et le regard noir.

\- Du calme, dit Harry, surpris par le ton et en levant les mains en l'air en signe de paix. Je ne faisais que me promener dans la rue lorsque je vous ai vu au loin, s'expliqua-t-il. En vous voyant je n'ai pu m'empêcher de venir m'enquérir de votre blessure.

Fronçant des sourcils, Tom le regarda fixement, tentant de voir si son approche n'était pas mesquine ou réellement désintéressée. Mais tout ce qu'il put lire dans le regard qui lui faisait face, ce fut une franche sincérité. Comme lorsqu'il lui avait assuré vouloir l'aider. De nouveau, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce dernier se comportait si aimablement avec lui.

Ne savait-il vraiment pas qui il était ?

Et quand bien même il était ignorant de son nom, il voyait bien qu'il ne courrait pas dans la même catégorie. Pourquoi tant d'intérêt pour sa personne.

\- Ça cicatrise bien, décida-t-il de répondre après un moment.

\- Bien ! sourit Harry en se détachant du mur. Si vous le pouvez, n'hésitez pas à y passer un baume pour aider au mieux la cicatrisation.

\- C'est ce que vous m'avez déjà conseillé de faire, répondit Tom, avant de continuer son chemin sans rien demander d'autre.

Il avait à faire à un sacré personnage, se dit Harry en se mettant à le suivre.

\- Vous aimez la lecture moldu, s'exclama Harry en tentant une discussion. Moi aussi.

\- Du tout. Et pourquoi vous me suivez, s'arrêta Tom, avant de se retourner vers lui et d'ancrer son regard bleu dans celui vert de son opposant.

\- Je ne vous suis pas. Ou peut-être que si, sourit Harry, légèrement amusé.

\- Vous êtes bizarre, plissa des yeux, Tom. Certes vous m'avez soigné, et je vous en remercie, mais n'agissez pas comme si nous étions des amis ou de simples connaissances.

\- Pourquoi cela ? demanda Harry, surprenant Tom.

\- Pourquoi ? Répéta Tom, hébété. Cela est pourtant évident. Quel serait l'intérêt pour vous de vouloir fréquenter une personne comme moi?

\- Je dirais…Apprendre à connaitre une nouvelle personne intéressante, dit Harry.

\- Intéressante, répéta Tom de plus en plus surpris. Vous trouvez que je suis une personne intéressante ?

\- C'est ce que pense, acquiesça Harry. J'avoue que je suis intéressé par l'histoire qui vous entoure. Mais pas seulement. Il y a aussi quelque chose qui se dégage de vous qui m'interpelle, avoua-t-il. Et puis, je ne vois pas où est le mal à vouloir vous fréquenter.

Alors là ça dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Ce garçon avait envie de le connaître. De connaitre son histoire. De le connaitre lui. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de devenir son ami. Mais pourquoi. Tom était totalement pris au dépourvu et ahuri par ce qu'il entendait.

\- Croyez moi, commença-t-il, je n'ai rien d'intéressant. Il vaut mieux pour vous que vous restiez loin de moi.

\- Pourquoi ?, redemanda Harry.

\- L'évidence ne vous saute vraiment pas aux yeux, s'agaça-t-il.

\- Elle devrait, dit simplement Harry, mais sachant très bien où voulait en venir l'autre homme.

\- Je ne suis qu'un pauvre sang-mêlé sans aucun avenir, aucune liberté, aucun droits. Je suis réduit à venir travailler chez ses foutus moldus pour subvenir aux besoins de moi et de mon oncle. Je suis ce que vous autres appelez un rebu, un déchet de la société. Alors qu'ai-je vraiment d'aussi intéressant aux yeux d'un sang-pur trop curieux qui se prend pour un saint sauveur, gronda Tom.

\- Sang-mêlé, dit Harry.

\- Pardon ? fit Tom, ne comprenant pas.

\- Je suis aussi sang-mêlé que vous l'êtes, lui apprit Harry. Certes nous n'avons pas eu la même chance, la même éducation. Nous n'avons pas le même rang, malgré le même sang. Mais croyez-le ou non, je ne suis pas de ses _autres._Il est vrai que mon approche était peut-être un peu louche et je m'en excuse. Mais j'ai été touché par ta haine, ta douleur lorsque je t'ai secouru ce jour-là, s'expliqua-t-il en adoptant soudainement le tutoiement. Aussi, j'ai bien vu que tu t'es retenu de te venger. À la place, tu as préféré battre en retraite sous leurs injures, dit-il en se rappelant de toutes ses personnes qui l'avaient insulté et rabaissé. Ton attitude ce jour-là était bien loin d'un mangemort. Un mangemort, ou même quelqu'un de mauvais, aurait violement réagi. J'en suis persuadé, assura-t-il. Je savais qu'il y avait encore tant d'injustice, mais le voir….ça me dépasse. Et je suis désolé que tu en sois victime. Je suis sûr que tu ne mérites pas ça. Et je ne sais pas comme te l'expliquer, mais j'ai vraiment envie d'apprendre à connaître le sorcier que tu es. Et cela peu importe le nom que tu portes.

Tom était soufflé par les paroles de cet homme.

Comment avait-il pu le cerner en une seule rencontre ? Car il avait raison. Ce jour-là, comme la plupart du temps, il avait été enveloppé par la haine, la rancœur, la douleur et même la peine. Il avait ressenti une envie irrépressible de se venger du tavernier qui l'avait humilié et tous les autres aussi. Il avait eu envie de les torturer, les tuer. Mais il n'avait rien fait. Parce que malgré tout ce qu'il endurait depuis des années, il tenait à la vie. Il s'accrochait à cette infime espoir, qu'un jour il puisse connaitre le véritable sens d'une vie normal. Voilà pourquoi il ne réagissait plus à la violence qui lui était faite. Il n'avait pas le choix de se taire et de se laisser faire. Même-si cela lui était affreusement douloureux.

\- Écoute, reprit Harry, en s'avançant vers lui.

\- Après ce que l'un des miens a fait sous son statut de Mangemort, pour _eux _je mérite la vie que je mène. Voire pire, le coupa Tom en se mettant de dos à lui. C'est comme ça et pas autrement, finit-il pas dire avant de transplaner brusquement sous les yeux paniqués d'Harry.

Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours parce qu'ils auraient été mal. Enfin l'autre sorcier se serait mis dans une mauvaise position, déjà qu'il n'avait pas de très bon rapport avec le Ministère.

Bon ! Sa supposition était juste. Il venait d'une famille qui avait, sans aucun doute, supporté Grindewald lors de la dernière guerre. Une famille qui avait perdu son rang et ses privilèges. Il était l'un de ses descendants qui étaient aujourd'hui relayés comme un rebu de la société sorcière.

Mais de quelle famille venait-il ? Quelle était sa véritable histoire ?

Sa curiosité devint plus grande et il se jura de tout faire pour revoir ce jeune homme. Et cela lui sera facile puisqu'il savait enfin où celui-ci travaillait désormais après l'incident à l'Allée des Embrumes.

Regardant autour de lui, Harry se décida lui aussi à quitter l'endroit, l'esprit toujours tourné vers ce jeune sorcier aussi attirant qu'intriguant.

Évidemment, cela il s'était bien caché de le lui dire.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre. Alors verdict !**

**Note auteur : Merci à ceux qui m'ont gentiment posté de magnifiques review. Cela me booste vraiment pour continuer cette histoire. Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Vos retours sont un bon carburant :). **

**Je vous dis à la prochaine !**

**Review ! Please !**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : le monde HP et ses personnages appartiennent à JKR, référence à l'unviers de la ****série Charmed et l'idée de romance et drame familiale sont inspiré du film Boolywood "La famille indienne". Vous êtes prévenu !**

**Rating : M+**

**Pairing : HP/TMR et autres couples.**

**Genre : Slash Yaoi, Drame familial, Romance, UA avec magie**

**Personnages OOC**

**Parole en italique : fourchelangue**

* * *

**ATTENTION : Il se peut qu'il reste encore des fautes. Alors toutes mes excuses si vous rencontrez des fautes de temps, de grammaires ou d'orthographes. Ça arrive même au meilleur d'entre nous.**

**Sur ce...****bonne lecture...**

* * *

**PARTIE I**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 9**_

**Fin février 1998**

Dans un crac sonore, Tom atterrit dans le petit hall d'entrée de la petite maisonnette qu'il partageait avec son oncle.

À nouveau, il s'était enfui devant l'autre sorcier après lui avoir fait comprendre - une fois de plus - qu'il n'était en rien une personne fréquentable.

Par merlin !

Lui qui pensait être tranquille en travaillant chez les moldus…Jamais il n'aurait imaginé rencontrer à nouveau l'homme qui envahissait depuis des jours toutes ses pensées. Et cela dans le monde moldu.

Pourquoi chacune de leurs rencontres s'étaient-elles passées dans des endroits aussi insolites. Aussi improbables.

D'abord dans l'Allée des Embrumes et maintenant chez les non mages. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme de son rang pouvait bien faire dans ce genre d'endroit ? Il était pourtant bien connu que les sorciers de la haute évitaient comme la peste les quartiers malfamés du monde sorcier, mais surtout le monde moldu. Ces mêmes êtres qu'ils jugeaient aussi inférieurs aux personnes comme lui.

Mais ce sorcier était différent, se rappela-t-il.

À cause de son brusque transplanage, il sentit sa tête lui tourner légèrement. Il se laissa aller un moment sur l'un des murs de l'entrée, l'esprit toujours autant bousculé par sa fuite que par sa rencontre avec l'autre homme.

Une nouvelle fois, l'incompréhension l'avait gagné à son approche, mais surtout à ses paroles. Des paroles qui l'avaient plus que surpris. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé être témoin de ce genre d'intérêt. Et ne sachant quoi répondre à ces mots dits avec tant sincérité, Tom avait préféré battre en retraite. Non sans lui rappeler quel genre de sorcier il était aux yeux de leurs semblables. Mais bien qu'il le lui en ait déjà fait part lors de leur première rencontre, apparemment cela n'avait pas suffi à le dissuader de ne pas l'approcher.

Au contraire, cela avait même attisé un peu plus sa curiosité.

Une curiosité mal placée, pensa Tom.

Ne voulant pas la nourrir, il avait préféré se volatiliser, le laissant de nouveau seul avec ses questionnements. Pourtant, bien malgré lui, il ne pouvait mettre en doute ce même intérêt qu'il avait développé pour ce beau sorcier.

Par Morgan, à cause de ce deuxième échange, il était encore plus perdu. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de cet homme si distingué, si avenant, si sûr de lui. Il se demandait même, si tout cela était bien réel. Franchement, voulait-il vraiment apprendre à le connaître. Au point de vouloir devenir son ami ? Ou même une connaissance ?

Mais pourquoi !?

Cela lui semblait totalement incompréhensible. Voire dérisoire. Que ce dernier soit si aimable et qu'il ait réussi un tant soit peu à le cerner ne voulait certainement pas dire qu'il accepterait si facilement qu'ils se fréquentent. Une pointe de doute noircissait toujours son esprit. Après tout, il ne le connaissait pas. Peut-être que son intérêt soudain pour sa personne cachait quelque chose de plus louche.

Quand bien même ce n'était pas le cas. Cela pourrait être dangereux, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, de se côtoyer. Tous deux pourraient avoir des problèmes, et tout cela à cause de lui. Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, Tom n'avait aucune envie que l'autre sorcier en soit touché. Pour sa part, les problèmes ça le connaissaient. Néanmoins, il en avait déjà bien assez pour en rajouter d'autres.

Que ce jeune homme ne lui veuille aucun mal, il pouvait l'entendre, peut-être même le croire. Lors de leur première rencontre il avait ressenti une franche sincérité dans ses gestes et aujourd'hui dans ses mots. Des mots qui l'avaient réellement touché.

Avant lui, personne ne lui avait porté un tel intérêt. Toute sa vie il n'avait connu que le rejet. Que la haine, le dégout, l'animosité, les insultes. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à tant de bienveillance. À tant de gentillesse.

Dire qu'à chaque moment de sa vie il avait espéré recevoir une main tendue…Maintenant qu'il l'avait, il ne savait absolument pas comment la saisir.

Il ne savait même pas ce qu'était l'amitié. Et pourtant ! Au plus profond de lui, il avait toujours voulu en connaître la saveur. Que cela soit un homme de son rang qui le lui proposait était tout simplement inattendu et surprenant.

Sang-mêlé il était, se rappela-t-il.

Jusqu'à maintenant il avait pensé que ce dernier était un sang-pur. Le voilà légèrement surpris par son propre jugement totalement faussé.

Toujours est-il que même si le sang qui coulait dans leurs veines était le même, cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'ils ne venaient pas du même monde. Lui, il avait la chance d'avoir un nom et une vie plus riche et plus paisible. D'être important au sein de la société. Tandis que lui, il n'était qu'un enfant né dans la disgrâce, dans la honte. Un enfant portant deux noms d'une infamie sans précèdent. Que pouvait-il bien lui trouver. Déjà qu'il ne comprenait pas son propre désir d'en savoir plus sur ce sorcier. Il comprenait encore moins l'intérêt de ce dernier pour sa personne.

Et puis il y avait autre chose…Tom n'arrivait pas à savoir si cela le dérangeait de le voir si avenant et transparent avec lui. Mais une part de lui était quand même enchantée de savoir qu'un sorcier tel que lui soit captivé par lui. Au point de vouloir le fréquenter. C'était tout bonnement ahurissant quand on y repensait. Lui un sorcier de bas étage avait réussi à s'attirer la sympathie d'un sorcier de haut rang. Quelle ironie !

S'il savait qui il était, c'était certain qu'il changerait très vite d'avis.

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y repensait, il était étonné que celui-ci ne sache toujours pas qui il était. Qu'il ne sache pas de quelle famille de mages noir descendait-il. S'il était autant intéressé par lui, par son histoire, pourquoi après leur première rencontre ne s'était-il pas documenté. Pourquoi cherchait-il impérativement auprès de lui toutes ses informations.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose au fond de lui l'empêchait de lui dire qu'il était le fils d'un moldu et d'une prostituée, mais surtout le petit-fils d'un des Mangemorts qui fut le plus craint et meurtrier de leur époque. Ce même Mangemort qui avait été le bras droit du mage noir Gellert Grindewald. Oui, il avait nettement cette sensation étrange qui le poussait à ne pas se dévoiler. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que ce dernier le traitait si différemment des autres qu'il ne voulait pas attiser de la haine dans ses yeux. Non, il ne voulait pas voir sur son beau visage ce que tous affichaient en le voyant.

En revanche, s'il finissait par découvrir qui il était et que Tom ne le recroise plus sur son chemin, cela voudrait alors simplement dire qu'il lui avait menti sur ses réelles intentions. Que toutes ses belles paroles n'avaient été que du vent. Honnêtement, si cela amenait à se produire, il ne savait pas comment il réagirait. Malgré son attitude peu avenante envers l'autre sorcier à chacune de leurs rencontres, il était touché par son amabilité et sa sincérité. Mine de rien, savoir qu'il pourrait se comporter de la même façon que tous les autres, le rendrait malade au point qu'il était prêt à perdre définitivement tout espoir en l'humanité.

Se déchaussant, il se rendit la tête pleine d'interrogations dans sa chambre où sa tendre Nagini l'accueillit d'un doux sifflement.

-_Tu m'as manqué aussi ma belle_, siffla Tom avec douceur envers son amie qui vint entourer ses jambes un moment en guise de salutation, avant de se détacher et de monter sur le lit.

Tout en retirant sa veste et son écharpe qu'il jeta sur son lit, il se dirigea vers le petit bureau où plusieurs parchemins et divers livres en tous genres s'étalaient. S'asseyant sur sa chaise, il dirigea son regard sur le livre qui était ouvert à la page sur laquelle la veille il s'était arrêté. Un livre qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir en sa possession. Il était totalement écrit en fourchelangue. Et l'auteur de ce livre n'était autre que son grand-père. Celui-ci traitait d'incantations et de sorts noirs qu'il avait inventés durant la guerre. Tom avait trouvé cet ouvrage dans la bibliothèque personnelle de son oncle il y a quelques années de cela. Il faisait partie de l'héritage maudit des Gaunt que Morfin avait pu récupérer et cacher en sûreté avant que le Ministère ne leur retire tous les objets se référant de près ou de loin à de la magie noire. Ou à de la magie tout court.

Morfin savait qu'il aurait dû laisser ce maudit livre et bien d'autres encore être saisi par le Ministère, mais il n'avait pu s'y résoudre à écouter sa conscience. Malgré la noirceur de ses mêmes biens, ils restaient son héritage. Évidemment, jamais ne lui était venu l'idée de les utiliser.

À la fin de la guerre, et après que son grand-père se soit fait capturer et emprisonner à la prison d'Azkaban pour y recevoir le baiser des détraqueurs, des Aurors étaient venus perquisitionner le manoir des Gaunt. Ils avaient tous vidé. Tout pris. Sauf ce que Morfin avait réussi à récupérer.

Il avait caché le peu de bien qui lui restait dans le monde moldu, ne pouvant les mettre à Gringrott. Par il ne savait quel moyen, le Ministère avait réussi à avoir un passe-droit sur le coffre de la famille Gaunt. De ce fait, le peu de fortune qui leur restait à lui et sa sœur avait disparu entre les mains de leur bourreau.

En dédommagement pour tous les crimes que leur père avait commis, avait déclaré à cette époque-là le Ministre.

Ce fut comme cela, que son oncle et Mérope, sa mère, étaient devenus pauvres. Ils s'étaient retrouvés à la rue, sans le sou. Ils avaient dû vendre leur sinistre manoir pour pas grand-chose à un vieux sorcier qui l'avait restauré en un musée d'art. Le peu d'argent récolté de cette vente ne leur avait pas suffi pour vivre plus de trois mois. Ils n'avaient pas eu d'autres choix que de trouver rapidement du travail. Mais difficile pour eux quand on portait un nom comme le leur. Tous les avaient rejeté, humilié et violenté. Et même malgré cela, Morfin avait essayé de continuer à vivre auprès des sorciers, dans son propre monde. Et de garder la tête haute. Mais sous cette haine féroce, comme sa soeur, il avait migré dans le monde moldu. Là où personne ne le connaissait. Cependant, si Morfin avait su se faire au monde moldu et même trouver un travail plus ou moins acceptable. Pour Mérope ça avait été plus difficile, surtout après avoir refusé l'aide de son frère.

Perdu au milieu d'un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle s'était vite rendu compte que seule et sans argent, sa vie était encore plus sombre que celle vécue dans le monde sorcier. Alors sans y avoir plus réfléchi, elle avait pris la mauvaise décision. Celle de vendre son corps pour de l'argent, à la grande horreur de son frère qui n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de la laisser faire, n'ayant plus le pouvoir de l'aider.

Grâce à l'argent gagné, elle avait pu louer une chambre plus accueillante dans une auberge. Ce fut dans l'enceinte même de cette auberge qu'elle était tombée pour la première fois amoureuse. Tom Riddle qui s'appelait. Un moldu qui était un habitué des lieux. Un homme beau, charismatique et mystérieux. Sous le charme de cet homme, elle avait tout fait pour se faire apprécier de lui, se faire aimer de lui. Néanmoins, tout ce qu'elle avait reçu de cet homme avait été que mépris et regards emplis de dégouts. Tout le monde savait quel genre de métier honteux elle pratiquait. Et puis à côté de ça, elle ne possédait pas un physique très avantageux. Voilà pourquoi ses tentatives avec Tom Ridldle s'étaient toutes soldées par des échecs. Pour autant, cela ne l'avait pas découragé. Au contraire, voulant à tout prix être aimé par lui, elle avait réalisé l'irréparable. Une potion interdite. Le Philtre d'Amour.

Morfin avait été horrifié en apprenant ce que sa sœur avait osé faire. Mais il était trop tard pour rattraper son abominable acte. Sous l'emprise du philtre interdit, Riddle avait vécu près d'un an sous l'illusion d'aimer la femme de sa vie. Et sous cette illusion avait été conçu Tom. Tom était né d'une relation malsaine. D'une relation illégitime. Avec peine, Morfin avait suivi la grossesse de sa sœur, avant de prendre l'enfant sous son aile, suite à son décès.

À la mort de Mérope, le philtre d'amour ne fit plus effet et Tom Riddle était redevenu lui-même. Malheureusement, le philtre n'avait pas le pouvoir d'effacer ce que l'on vivait sous son emprise. Alors il s'était souvenu de cette année passée aux côtés d'une femme qu'il n'avait jamais voulue dans sa vie. Jamais aimé. Et cela le changea de tout au tout. L'homme mystérieux, beau, charismatique et sans histoire, s'était transformé en un homme coléreux, hargneux, insultant, violent et surtout était devenu un ivrogne. Jamais il n'aurait accepté Tom, cet enfant né d'une relation non consentie. Qui sait ce qu'il aurait fait de lui si Morfin n'était pas intervenu.

Tom connaissait bien cette abominable histoire. Histoire que - bien malgré lui - certains sorciers avaient découvert. Et cela n'avait fait qu'empirer leur dégoût et leur haine envers lui.

Lorsque Morfin lui avait enfin raconté l'histoire de sa mère et de sa naissance, une sourde colère avait pris possession de lui avant de vouloir rencontrer cet homme qui était son père. Mais il avait fait face à un homme tourmenté et marqué par un vécu sombre. Et en apprenant qu'il avait un fils, né de sa relation malsaine avec celle qui l'avait empoisonné, l'homme était devenu fou. Et inévitablement, il avait rejeté violemment cet enfant non voulu. Malgré l'envie de lui faire payer son rejet, et fort heureusement pour lui, Tom ne commit pas l'irréparable. Et cela, grâce à la présence rassurante et aimante de son oncle. De toute façon, son état de santé avait eu raison de l'homme. Quelques mois après leur rencontre ce dernier mourut.

Les sourcils froncés devant toutes ses pensées noires, il ferma d'un claquement sec le livre. Il était certain que son oncle se doutait qu'il avait ce livre, et quelques autres objets en sa possession. Mais il n'avait rien à craindre. Jamais il n'utiliserait ses sorts ou objets maléfiques. Il n'était pas aussi fou que l'avait été son grand-père. Pour autant, il ne niait pas avoir déjà ressenties des envies de vengeances auprès de ceux qui les maltraitaient.

Se passant une main dans les cheveux, il décida de ne plus penser à toutes ses histoires. C'était mauvais pour son moral qui était déjà au plus bas. Il sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre dans le petit salon où il savait trouver son oncle.

Après avoir tout perdu, il avait fallu du temps à Morfin pour se relever, trouver un toit et de quoi subvenir à ses besoins, et plus tard à ceux de son neveu. Voyant l'urgence de trouver un travail mieux payé après la naissance de Tom, il avait réussi à dénicher une place dans une usine de fabrication de jouets, en apprenant sur le tas ce métier fort épuisant et technique. Et avec l'argent durement gagné, il avait acquis cette petite maisonnette à Budly Babberton un quartier où vivait une grande majorité de cracmol, quelques sorciers et non mages.

D'ailleurs, Tom s'était toujours demandé si ce n'était pas à cause de toutes ces années à travailler dans cette usine que son oncle était tombé malade. Lorsque sa maladie s'était déclarée, Tom venait d'avoir 16 ans et ne pouvant plus assumer son travail, il avait dû démissionner de son travail. Il avait été difficile pour eux de survivre avec le peu d'économies qui leur restaient, dont une grande partie avait servi à acheter des potions pour Morfin. Bien vite, le manque de tout s'était fait ressentir. Alors pendant les périodes de vacances scolaires, Tom avait pris la relève en travaillant ici et là pour gagner un maximum d'argent. Il avait dû travailler dans des endroits peu recommandables pour un garçon de son âge. Tout en faisant bien attention à ne pas se faire contrôler lors de descentes des Aurors. Étant mineur, travailler était interdit. Puis, avec un nom comme le sien, il aurait eu de gros problèmes.

Après le collège, il avait cru pouvoir continuer ses études et décrocher un travail acceptable. Mais il en avait malheureusement été autrement. Hormis les vieux tenanciers des quartiers défavorisés, qui d'autres voulaient d'un petit-fils de mangemort dans son entreprise. Personne.

Qu'il ait pu étudier à Poudlard était déjà un miracle en soit. Il faut dire aussi que c'était grâce à Albus Dumbledore. Mais si celui-ci l'avait défendu et avait argumenté en sa faveur pour qu'il puisse étudier dans son école, il n'avait pu l'aider en dehors. Alors Tom s'était retrouvé sans autres bagages que ses années d'études passés à Poudlard. Il avait dû retourner travailler dans les basfonds des rues les plus mal fréquentés. Plus particulièrement dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Enfin jusqu'à récemment. Aujourd'hui le voilà à travailler dans le monde moldu. Et cela sur le conseil de son oncle. Après lui avoir annoncé la perte de son job au sein du pub dans lequel il travaillait, Morfin lui avait gentiment soumis l'idée de trouver quelque chose chez les moldus. Bien qu'il sache l'aversion de Tom pour les non mages. Mais il avait su avoir les bons arguments. Là-bas, personne ne le connaissait et il pouvait gagner bien plus d'argent.

Tom avait eu besoin de réfléchir plusieurs jours, avant de se décider à partir à la recherche d'un nouveau boulot.

Il avait trouvé si facilement. En fait, en un rien de temps, il avait déniché un travail, pas trop mal payé. En voyant au loin la librairie, il s'était dit pourquoi pas. Ce n'était pas vraiment un endroit très fréquenté, alors sans trop se poser de questions, il était rentré dans la petite librairie et s'était présenté poliment au gérant. Celui-ci, surpris par son approche, l'avait écouté et après l'avoir étudié silencieusement, avait accepté de le prendre à l'essai une semaine. Si passé ce délai, tout se déroulait bien, il le gardait. Ce qui fut le cas.

D'ailleurs, en pensant à son travail, il se rappela que le vieux libraire l'avait enfin rémunéré. Il fallait qu'il se rende à Gringrott pour faire un échange. Il avait besoin de faire des achats à l'Allée des Embrumes. Évidemment, pour cela, il allait devoir utiliser le sortilège de glamour afin qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas.

-Mon oncle ! Tout va bien, s'exclama Tom, en entrant dans le salon.

Assis sur le canapé deux places, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, Morfin se massait les tempes. Fronçant ses sourcils, il s'approcha pour venir s'assoir ses côtés.

-Ce n'est rien. Juste un léger tournis, souffla Morfin en se redressant.

-Je vais te chercher une potion contre l'étourdissement.

-Pas la peine. C'est déjà passé.

-Mais tu peux en avoir d'autres.

-Ça va je te dis, le rassura son oncle en posant une main sur l'une de ses épaules tendues. Je pense que c'est dû aux vapeurs des potions que j'ai faite.

-Tu as fait quoi, gronda Tom. Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête. Je t'ai dit de ne pas faire de potions. C'est moi, et seulement moi qui m'en occupe.

-Je voulais t'alléger un peu, se défendit son oncle. Tu fais tout ici Tom. Les repas, l'entretien de la maison, les potions, les courses. Tu travailles aussi. Tu prends à peine du temps pour toi. J'aimerais être autre chose qu'un boulet pour toi.

-Arrête ! Tu n'es en rien un boulet pour moi, dit Tom. Il est normal que je m'occupe de toi. Et sache que ça ne me déplaît pas.

-Bien sûr que je le sais, souffla Morfin. Je t'en suis reconnaissant de ne pas m'avoir laissé tomber.

-Jamais je n'aurais fait une chose pareille. Pas à toi, en tout cas. Et puis on est une famille.

-Oui, sourit son oncle. Mais je m'en veux de t'inquiéter aussi souvent et de t'empêcher d'avoir une vie d'homme. Depuis que je suis tombé malade, j'ai l'impression que tu es passé à côté de beaucoup de choses, dont ta jeunesse.

-Tu es plus important que tout le reste, dit simplement Tom.

-Tom, soupira avec tristesse l'homme.

-Tu es le seul avec qui je peux échanger mes hobbies, mes pensées. Tu es le seul avec qui je peux parler, sans être jugé ou vu comme un déchet. Et cela me va très bien, tonna Tom. De toute façon, avec qui d'autres aurais-je pu partager tout ça.

-Oh Tom ! Si tu savais à quel point j'aurais aimé qu'il en soit autrement, gémit piteusement son oncle, le cœur douloureux.

-Je sais, souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux.

-J'ai espéré, et j'espère toujours, qu'un jour tu rencontres quelqu'un qui verrait au-delà du sombre héritage que tu portes. Quelqu'un qui t'appréciera à ta juste valeur. Quelqu'un qui aimera l'homme bon que tu es.

-Tu crois vraiment que je le mérite ? Ou qu'une telle personne existe pour moi ?

-Oui, sourit son oncle en prenant les mains de son neveu dans les siennes. Je suis sûr qu'une bonne personne est là quelque part, rien que pour toi. Une personne qui sera capable de te guérir de toute cette rancœur et cette haine qui ont assombri ton cœur.

Soudain, l'image de ce sorcier aux beaux yeux verts s'imposa dans son esprit. Pourquoi lui précisément. Il n'en savait rien. Ou peut-être que si. Après tout, il y avait bien ce petit quelque chose qui remuait agréablement en lui lorsqu'il pensait au sorcier. Il devait bien admettre qu'en seulement deux rencontres cet homme l'avait totalement chamboulé. Par ses gestes et par ses mots. Assimiler ce jeune homme à la personne dont parlait son oncle était plutôt évocateur. Il aurait beau dire le contraire, il commençait à éprouver une certaine attirance envers cet homme. Et cela, malgré le doute qui subsistait dans son esprit en vrac.

-J'aimerais croire que cela pourrait m'arriver, dit Tom, après un petit moment de silence.

-Ça t'arrivera, lui répondit son oncle, croyant dur comme fer en ses paroles.

Il n'y avait alors plus qu'à garder espoir, se dit Tom, l'esprit toujours tourné vers le seul homme qui lui avait tendu une main bienveillante.

**o00oo00o**

**Mars 1998**

Le regard toujours aussi émerveillé et amusé, Harry déambulait dans les couloirs de la prestigieuse école de Poudlard.

Là où il passait, il prenait le temps de parlementer avec quelques tableaux ou fantômes et esprits frappeurs qui envahissaient l'endroit.

Dans la matinée, il avait reçu une invitation de la part du directeur, Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier avait émis le souhait de le voir autour d'une tasse de thé et quelques bonbons au citron. Harry avait été ravi et amusé par l'invitation. L'homme était resté égale à lui-même. Et c'était bien pour cela qu'Harry l'appréciait.

Depuis son retour, les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas vus. Ce qui aurait pu être le cas, si Albus avait accepté l'invitation de Lucius pour participer au bal de Yule. Mais Albus avait refusé poliment l'invitation. Comme toutes les autres invitations de ce genre-là, d'ailleurs. Pas que le vieux sorcier ne s'entendait pas avec le père adoptif d'Harry. Au contraire, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Surtout depuis l'adoption d'Harry, en réalité. Après tout, Albus avait eu un rôle important dans l'adoption de l'héritier des Potter par la famille Malfoy. Cela avait rapproché les deux hommes. Néanmoins, leurs relations étaient restées dans la limite du cordial. Albus appréciait Lucius pour le geste qu'il avait eu envers Harry, en le prenant sous son aile. Mais aussi pour lui avoir accordé une place auprès de celui qu'il considérait comme le petit-fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. En revanche, Albus ne considérait pas les Malfoy comme des proches, voire des amis au même titre que furent les parents biologiques d'Harry. Évidemment, Lucius en était conscient. Et cela lui allait très bien.

Si sa famille adoptive tolérait simplement le vieux directeur, de son côté, Harry l'aimait beaucoup. Il était de bonne compagnie. Toujours à l'écoute et prêt à aider aux moindres problèmes. Et puis très important aux yeux d'Harry, il possédait un savoir et des connaissances démesurés sur la magie et tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la société sorcière comme moldu. Pour Harry, c'était toujours de bons moments à passer avec le vieux sorcier. Surtout en sachant que chacune de leur rencontre se faisait dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard. Ce même château qui l'avait enchanté la première fois. Certes, il avait aimé sa vie à Durmstrang, mais Poudlard possédait une âme si différente et si apaisante, qu'une part de lui aurait aimé étudier là où sa famille - biologique comme adoptive - et leurs amis avaient étudié.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas été étudiant, étant un proche du directeur, Harry était autorisé à venir à Poudlard. Avec ou sans invitation. Ce qui était fort appréciable pour lui. Non seulement, il pouvait passer un moment avec Albus, mais il avait aussi le droit de rendre visite à son petit-frère, ainsi qu'à Remus et Severus.

D'ailleurs, en pensant à eux, il décida qu'après son tête-à-tête avec Albus, il irait leur rendre visite. Il y en a au moins un qui allait être plus que content de le voir.

**o00oo00o**

Voilà plus d'une heure qu'il était confortablement installé dans le bureau d'Albus à discuter de ses différents périples sous les yeux pétillants du plus vieux.

-En voilà de magnifiques voyages que tu as fait là, Harry, s'exclama Albus, avec un sourire. Je serai ravi de lire tes Books.

-Je vous les enverrai, dit Harry, ravi. Vous allez voir, vous serez très surpris par certaines de mes découvertes. Et j'attends à ce que vous me donnez votre avis.

-Je n'en doute pas, rit Albus. Ce sera avec plaisir que je te donnerai mon avis sur ses recherches. Je suis content que tu aies pu avoir ce temps pour toi. J'ai l'impression que tu en avais grandement besoin.

-Oh oui, acquiesça vivement Harry. Ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien de souffler un peu, et de faire des choses pour moi. Et aussi, j'avais besoin de couper avec ma famille. Surtout avec mon père, avoua-t-il après un moment, les yeux baissés sur la tasse vide qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

-Je comprends ton ressenti, Harry, dit Albus, en posant un regard doux sur lui. Et je vois que ces voyages ton permis de prendre du recul, mais aussi d'avoir ta propre vision de la vie.

-Oui, affirma Harry, dans un sourire. Bien, dit-il en se levant. Je pense avoir pris déjà beaucoup de votre temps Albus.

-Tu sais que j'ai toujours du temps pour toi Harry, sourit avec gentillesse le vieil homme.

-Je sais, sourit Harry tout en grattant la tête de Fumseck qui gémit de bonheur sous l'attention. Mais je vais passer voir Draco, et si j'ai le temps j'irai saluer Remus et Severus.

-Bien, capitula Albus en se levant. Dommage que tu ne restes pas pour le déjeuner.

-J'ai déjà promis à mère d'être présent à midi pour le déjeuner, se justifia-t-il.

-Alors j'espère t'avoir parmi nous un autre jour

-Avec grand plaisir, accepta Harry.

Ce dernier caressa une dernière fois le phoenix, avant d'attraper sa cape et de saluer le directeur qui en fit de même. Sous le regard bienveillant d'Albus, il quitta le bureau.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le couloir, Harry se dirigea directement vers l'antre des Serpentard. Il savait de source sûr que son frère n'avait plus cours depuis dix heures de la matinée. Il était impatient de revoir son petit-frère. Depuis qu'il avait repris les cours, ils ne s'étaient parlé que par échange de lettres. Avec sa prise de poste au sein du Ministère aux côtés de leur père, Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de venir voir son frère. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir supplié. Comme quoi, son congé et l'invitation du jour par Albus tombaient à pic.

Alors qu'il descendait vers les sous-sols, il croisa Severus sur son chemin.

-Tient ! Qui vois-je, s'exclama Severus d'un ton cassant.

-Bonjour Seveurs, sourit Harry, habitué au ton donné par le professeur des potions. Comment vas-tu ?

-Aussi bien que toi, j'imagine, dit Severus en jugeant la mine joyeuse de son presque neveu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Albus m'a invité à boire le thé.

-Voilà qui n'est pas étonnant, railla le plus vieux. Tu lui as beaucoup manqué à ce vieux fou durant tes années de vagabondages.

-Je sais, rit Harry.

-Et là je suppose que tu vas voir Draco.

-Tu supposes bien, confirma Harry. D'ailleurs, après en avoir fini avec Draco, j'allais aussi venir vous saluer toi et Remus.

-Comme c'est gentil de penser aussi à nous. Je ne doute pas que le loup soit enchanté de te voir, tonna Severus. Pour ma part, et malheureusement pour ma santé mentale, je m'en vais voir ton parrain, dit-il en le dépassant.

-Tu le salueras de ma part, dit Harry. Ah ! Peux-tu aussi lui dire que je viendrai le voir dans la semaine.

-Je ne suis pas un hibou, gronda Severus, en continuant son chemin.

-Merci, cria Harry.

Severus s'autorisa à sourire en réponse. Mais étant de dos, Harry ne put profiter de cette vision aussi rare qu'une corne de bicorne.

Amusé, Harry reprit son chemin. En arrivant devant la salle commune des serpents, il donna le mot de passe au magnifique tableau représentant Salazar Serpentard dans toute sa splendeur avec, sur ses genoux, un serpent qui émettait de doux sifflement.

Reconnaissant le jeune homme qui lui faisait face, le fondateur de l'école le laissa passer sans même tergiverser. Après une dernière salutation, Harry pénétra dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

-Eh Harry ! Quel bon vent t'emmène, s'exclama une voix enjouée et surprise près de lui.

Harry se tourna vers ladite voix, et tomba sur l'un des meilleurs amis de son petit frère. Blaise Zabini de son nom.

Eh bien !, pensa Harry. Blaise était devenu un beau jeune homme. Et il était aussi grand que lui, voire un peu plus. Voilà de quoi enrager Draco qui était bien plus petit qu'eux. De seulement quelques centimètres.

Harry ne se gêna pas pour détailler le garçon à la peau basanée et sans aucune imperfection. Il possédait de beaux yeux bruns et des cheveux noirs corbeau. Harry avait toujours trouvé le meilleur ami de son frère très mignon.

Blaise et Draco se connaissaient depuis l'âge trois ans. Et depuis, une belle amitié s'était créée entre eux. Harry appréciait beaucoup le garçon qu'il trouvait amusant et gentil sur bien des aspects. Bien évidemment, il restait un parfait Serpentard, et comme tous ses semblables, il pouvait se montrer vicieux et calculateur.

-Bonjour Blaise, comment vas-tu, sourit Harry en le prenant brièvement dans ses bras, dans une étreinte fraternelle.

-Super et toi ? Content d'être revenu au bercail, sourit l'ami de son frère.

-Très, répondit Harry. Draco n'est pas là, dit-il en scrutant la salle où quelques élèves de tout âge s'y trouvaient.

-Il est dans sa chambre de préfet. Tu veux que je le fasse appeler ?

-Non, ne dérange personne, je vais y aller.

-Mais non, laisse-moi m'en occuper, dit Blaise. Et toi !, s'exclama assez froidement le basané envers un jeune cinquième année. Va chercher Draco dans sa chambre. Dis-lui qu'une personne importante l'attend dans la salle commune.

-D'accord, bredouilla le jeune élève avant de partir en direction de la chambre de son préfet.

-Tu ne pouvais pas aller le chercher toi-même ou me laisser faire, dit Harry, outré.

-Bah non ! Haussa des épaules Blaise. Je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser seul. Et puis faut bien qu'ils servent à quelque chose.

-Franchement, tu n'es pas croyable.

-Draco c'est pire, rit Blaise.

-Oh mais cela je n'en doute pas. Pour l'avoir vu faire, je sais qu'il aime bien terroriser et donner des ordres, dit Harry.

Il se souvint d'une fois où il était venu voir Draco avant son départ. Ce dernier s'était comporté de la pire des façons envers un plus jeune que lui. Surprenant ainsi son grand frère qui l'avait disputé pour son comportement. Après cela, Draco lui avait dit qu'il ne recommencerait plus, mais Draco étant Draco, Harry s'était bien douté qu'une fois le dos tourné, il irait à nouveau vers ses travers. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on le surnommait le Prince des Serpentard.

Plus jeune et encore aujourd'hui, Draco aimait se comporter comme un parfait petit prince. Même envers sa famille. En revanche, la seule fois où Harry avait été horrifié et s'était réellement énervé contre Draco ce fut le jour où il l'avait entendu insulter une élève d'une autre maison sur son sang. Pour la première fois, Draco avait déçu son grand frère. Voir cette profonde déception dans les yeux si habituellement pétillants et empreints de fierté de son frère, l'avait monstrueusement serré le cœur. Il avait douze ans à l'époque. Il s'était excusé auprès de son frère qui lui avait prié d'aller s'excuser auprès de la jeune fille. Et cela devant lui. Après cela, Harry lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais plus manquer de respect à un sorcier d'un autre rang et d'un autre sang. Sur ce point, Harry avait été très clair. Préférant garder cet épisode pour eux, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé à leurs parents. Depuis ce jour, Draco n'insultait et ne manquait plus de respect aux autres sorciers. Même si pour la plupart il ne les tolérait toujours pas dans son entourage. Après, chacun agissait comme il l'entendait avec ses semblables, comme le disait souvent Harry. Mais sans pour autant être insultant.

Harry était tout pour Draco, et le décevoir comme il l'avait fait ce jour-là... Plus jamais, s'était-il juré à lui-même.

Harry revint à lui lorsqu'il entendit la douce voix de son frère. Il grondait sur le pauvre cinquième année qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Harry comprit que Draco avait été dérangé en pleine rédaction de son devoir de métamorphose. Mais il s'arrêta brusquement lorsque son regard gris se posa sur son frère qui se leva pour l'accueillir comme il se doit.

-Pas même pour ton frère chéri tu laisserais de côté ton devoir, hum, dit Harry en riant.

-Harry, sourit Draco, surprenant le trois quarts des élèves présents dans la salle. Tu es enfin venu me voir, j'ai bien cru que tu m'avais oublié.

-Que dis-tu ! Jamais je ne ferais une chose aussi monstrueuse que de t'oublier mon cher petit-frère, s'exclama théâtralement Harry, avant de prendre le blond dans ses bras.

Draco se fichait bien de se montrer si affectueux devant la moitié de sa maison. Voir Harry ici le comblait de joie. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vu. Il avait alors bien le droit d'être content. Maintenant qu'Harry était rentré, il comptait bien rattraper le temps perdu. Même en étant à Poudlard.

-Assez d'effluves de bons sentiments, claqua la voix de Blaise. Installez-vous mes chers frères.

-La ferme Blaise et laisse-moi profiter de mon frère comme je l'entends, siffla Draco.

-Que de jolis mots, sourit son ami. C'est pour toi que je dis ça. Tout le monde te regarde comme si une deuxième tête te poussait soudainement. Ils ne t'ont jamais vu aussi rayonnant. Ça leur fait peur. Ils ont plus l'habitude du dragon tyrannique.

-Je les emmerde. Mais qu'ils osent parler derrière mon dos, dit Draco fortement pour se faire entendre.

-Draco ! gronda Harry devant tant de vulgarité.

-Quoi ! C'est vrai.

-Tiens tes mots devant moi. Tu sais que je n'aime pas t'entendre parler de la sorte, dit Harry en se rasseyant à sa place.

-Désolé, grimaça Draco en s'installant près de son frère.

Sous les yeux amusés de son meilleur ami, il se colla tout contre son frère.

-Je t'ai manqué à ce point, le taquina Harry, en baissant les yeux vers son frère.

-Oh oui, ricana Blaise. Je ne te dis pas comment il était avant ton retour. Insupportable le garçon. Durant toute ton absence il n'a pas arrêté de se plaindre du temps que tu mettais à rentrer. Et c'est quand qu'Harry rentre…Qu'est-ce qui lui prend autant de temps….Que fait-il durant ses journées…J'espère qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé de fâcheux. Et j'en passe. Le pire c'est qu'il a remis ça il y a peu. Et pourquoi il ne vient pas me voir… Est-ce qu'il a bien compris que je souhaitais le voir... Qu'est-ce qui est plus important que moi. Par l'enfer, il nous a rendu fou, énuméra-t-il d'une voix criarde.

-Merci Blaise pour ton intervention, railla Draco.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi, sourit son ami.

-Ah ! S'écria soudainement une voix. Blaise ! Draco ! Vous voilà ! Vous ne saurez pas où j'ai mis mon..., commença un jeune garçon, avant de s'interrompre brusquement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry qui haussa les sourcils de surprise.

-Théo, oh Théo, appela Blaise avant de regarder Harry. Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit-il avec amusement.

-Je...je..reviens, bredouilla celui-ci, les joues aussi rouges qu'une tomate, avant de décamper comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

-Il ne reviendra pas, dit Blaise, en croisant les jambes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Harry. Et pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il me voit, il se comporte aussi bizarrement. Je n'ai jamais échangé avec lui plus de trois mots depuis que je le connais.

Théo était le deuxième meilleur ami de Draco. Ils avaient huit ans à l'époque lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, Harry avait toujours vu un garçon réservé et timide envers le monde, mais très ouvert avec ses proches, dont ses amis. En revanche, avec lui, Théo s'était toujours comporté de la plus étrange des façons. Encore plus en grandissant.

-Tu n'as pas encore compris, dit Blaise.

-Compris quoi ? haussa des sourcils, Harry.

-Tu es le Harry de Théo. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire, répondit le plus jeune.

-Le..., fit Harry, avant de comprendre. Oh !

-Ça y est ! Tu comprends enfin pourquoi il n'a jamais réussi à dire plus d'un mot compréhensible en ta présence.

-Tu le savais ?, demanda Harry à son frère, toujours surpris.

-Évidemment, dit Draco.

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

-Je trouvais que ce n'était pas important, s'agaça Draco. Ce n'est qu'une amourette d'adolescent. Ça lui passera.

-Quand même, dit Blaise. Ça dure depuis qu'il a quoi…..huit ou neuf ans. Dès votre première rencontre en fait.

-Aussi longtemps, s'étrangla Harry. Et dire que je pensais que c'était à cause de ses traits de caractère qu'il était comme ça avec moi.

-Du tout, sourit Blaise. Mais bon comme le dit si bien ton cher frère, ça lui passera. Du moins, je l'espère.

-Hn, fit Harry, avec autant d'espoir. Attends ! S'il est attiré par moi, ça veut dire qu'il est attiré par les hommes. Sa famille est au courant qu'il est…..

-Évidemment que non, répondit Draco. Ç'est un sang-pur. Et sa famille est très porté sur la pureté du sang mais surtout sur les normes. S'ils savaient que Théo est homosexuel… Je ne te dis pas le scandale que cette nouvelle engendra. Il risque sa vie s'il l'annonçait.

-Comment fait-il alors ?

-Il fait en sorte que cela ne se sache pas. Et nous, en bons amis que nous sommes, on le couvre. Et même si certains de nos camarades sont aussi au courant, ils ne diront rien. Y en d'autres des comme lui. Il n'y a que ici à Poudlard que lui et d'autres peuvent être eux-mêmes, lui expliqua Blaise.

-Je vois, dit Harry.

Ça lui rappelait un peu son propre cas. Il était aussi au collège lorsqu'il avait pris conscience d'être attiré les hommes et non par les femmes. Et comme le faisait Blaise et Draco, Irina l'avait souvent couvert pour que ses petites escapades nocturnes ne se sachent pas. Et fort heureusement pour lui, il était tombé sur des garçons muets comme une tombe.

-Et à vous ? Ça ne vous dérange pas ?

-Pas le moins du monde, répondit Blaise.

-En même temps tu couches aussi avec des mecs quand tu ne trouves plus de filles à te mettre sous la dent, grogna Draco. Pour ma part, je m'en fiche. Et tu sais que ça me dérange pas. Après tout parrain il l'est. Et je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec ça.

-Hn, acquiesça Harry, en se mordant les lèvres.

Voilà pourtant une chose qu'il cachait à son frère depuis des années. Son homosexualité. Il savait que ce dernier n'avait rien contre. Mais il n'avait jamais su trouver les mots pour le lui dire. Si sa grand-mère, sa mère et sa tante étaient au courant c'était parce qu'elles avaient intercepté une conversation qui était censé être privé entre lui et Severus. Ce jour-là il lui demandait des conseils. À part eux, les seuls aujourd'hui à être au courant étaient Sirius et Irina. Même Remus n'en savait rien. Il suspectait Albus de le savoir. En même temps cet homme savait tout.

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour accepter son attirance envers les hommes. Et même quand enfin il avait tiré sa révérence et accepté son goût prononcé pour les hommes, il avait eu du mal à le révéler aux autres membres de sa famille. Même s'il s'acceptait comme il était, il ressentait toujours cette pointe de honte parce qu'il savait que Lucius aimait la normalité et que par ce fait, jamais il n'autoriserait cette tare. Voilà pourquoi il avait confié ce secret à peu de personnes. De peur que, si trop de monde venait à le savoir, cela aille aux oreilles sensibles de son père. Encore aujourd'hui il avait un peu de mal à assumer. Surtout auprès de lui. Mais Draco n'était pas aussi fermé que l'était leur père. S'il acceptait son parrain et même son meilleur ami, il pouvait l'accepter lui, son grand-frère. Il devrait envisager à lui en parler.

-Et vous ? Pas d'amourette de votre côté, je suppose, reprit Harry.

-Oh ! Moi je profite de ma jeunesse pour découvrir toutes les affres du plaisir, sourit Blaise, avec concupiscence. Alors que Draco, lui il tente tant bien que mal de se faire une place dans le cœur de la belle Astoria.

-Merde ! La ferme Blaise, siffla Draco en se redressant.

-Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que Harry n'est pas au courant de ton attirance pour la jeune et belle Astoria, s'outra faussement son ami.

-Effectivement ! Voilà une information importante dont je n'étais pas au courant, fit Harry en se tournant vers son frère les bras croisés sur son torse.

-Comme si toi, tu me disais tout, grogna Draco.

-On parle de toi. Pas de moi, dit Harry. Allez ! Je t'écoute.

-C'est tout nouveau, finit par dire Draco devant les yeux scrutateurs de son grand frère. Je voulais t'en parler une fois que j'aurais réussi à l'approcher. Mais comme toujours Blaise ne sait pas tenir sa langue de vipère. À trop parler tu vas me porter la poisse.

-Tu m'en vois désolé, sourit exagérément Blaise..

-Astoria, reprit Harry. Ne serait-ce pas la petite-sœur de Daphné Greengrasse?

-Si, c'est bien elle, confirma Draco. Elle est si jolie, si douce, rajouta-t-il un sourire niais sur les lèvres à la pensée de la jeune fille.

-Je te crois, rit doucement Harry devant l'air béat de Draco. Allez ! Raconte-moi comment tu as été charmé par cette jolie fille.

Avec enthousiasme, il lui raconta comment il était tombé littéralement sous le charme de la jeune fille. Tout en l'écoutant, Harry se dit qu'au moins son frère aimait les femmes et avait jeté son dévolu sur une fille de bonne famille. Une fille susceptible de plaire à leur père qui envisagerait sans problème un mariage entre eux. Tandis que lui, non seulement il préférait les hommes, mais en plus de cela il était irrémédiablement attiré par un homme qui était complètement son opposé sur diffèrent point.

Comment allait-il faire entendre raison à son père ? Il n'en savait fichtrement rien. Seul le temps le lui dira.

**o00oo00o**

Accroupi devant une rangée de livres, Tom n'entendit pas la petite sonnette de la boutique s'enclencher.

Ce fut le gérant de la librairie qui accueillit le nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier salua poliment le vieux libraire, avant d'aller déambuler entre les livres.

Bien vite, il trouva ce pourquoi il était là. Avant de s'annoncer, il attrapa deux livres au hasard dans la section science de la vie et de la terre.

-Que me conseillerez-vous, s'exclama-t-il soudainement. La prolifération des moustiques ou l'accouplement des mammifères marins.

En reconnaissant cette voix, Tom releva immédiatement la tête. Encore un peu, et il se serait fait un tour de cou. Tout en cachant sa surprise, il se redressa sous les yeux amusés de l'autre sorcier.

Après réflexion, ce n'était pas du tout étonnant de voir l'homme en ces lieux. Suite à leur dernière rencontre, Tom s'était attendu à recevoir sa visite.

-Aucun, répondit Tom d'une voix légèrement froide. Qu'est-ce que vous faîte là ?

-J'avoue qu'ils m'ont l'air très peu intéressant, dit simplement Harry en détaillant les livres pris au hasard, avant de les remettre à leur place.

Harry releva le regard pour le poser sur l'autre sorcier. Il vit dans ses yeux une grande confusion, mais aussi une très grande méfiance.

-Tu t'es encore enfui, dit Harry en le tutoyant. Heureusement que personne n'était dans les parages quand tu as transplané. Je ne te dis pas quel genre de problème cela aurait pu engendrer.

-Ne parlez pas de magie ici, siffla Tom. Vous oubliez que nous sommes entourés de moldus, dit-il en jetant un regard en biais à deux jeunes femmes à seulement quelques petits mètres d'eux.

Tom l'intima à le suivre dans un coin plus tranquille, sans faire attention au regard scrutateur que posa le vieux libraire sur eux.

-Désolé, grimaça Harry, en le suivant.

-Allez-vous enfin répondre à ma question, s'agaça Tom.

Harry jeta un regard dans les alentours avant de le reposer sur l'homme en face de lui. À la surprise de ce dernier le regard émeraude qui lui faisait face se fit soudainement sérieux.

-Je sais qui tu es, dit Harry en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Sans même se rendre compte, Tom recula d'un pas à l'entente de ses mots.

-Je me suis dit qu'il était préférable que je me renseigne de moi-même sur ton identité étant donné qu'après deux rencontres tu ne voulais toujours pas m'en faire part, s'expliqua Harry. Tu es Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Entendre son nom complet sortir de la bouche de cet homme sonnait comme un glas horrible à ses oreilles.

-Tu es le petit fils d'un mangemort, reprit Harry, sans même faire attention au fait que Tom se soit tendu à cette mention. Tu es le petit-fils d'Elvis Gaunt. Bras droit de Grindewald.

-Ça suffit, siffla Tom. J'ai bien entendu que vous avez réussi à nourrir votre foutue curiosité mal placée. Pourquoi êtes-vous là, maintenant que vous saviez qui je suis. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

-Même en sachant l'histoire qui t'entoure, cela ne m'empêche pas de ressentir de la compassion pour toi, répondit simplement Harry. Et tout ce que je t'ai dit jusqu'à maintenant est sincère.

Tom préféra rester muet tant la situation lui était tout simplement déconcertante. Il avait cru que lorsque ce sorcier saurait enfin qui il était, il agirait de la même façon que ses semblables. Mais apparemment, il s'était fourvoyé.

Par merlin ! Cet homme l'avait soigné et s'était montré aimable à son égard depuis le début. Aucune animosité n'était venue entacher son regard. Sachant sa situation et sa position dans leur communauté, il lui avait quand même tendu cette main. Cette même main qu'il avait tant espéré recevoir.

Et là, alors même qui lui disait enfin connaître son nom, il ne le fuyait pas. Il le regardait comme une personne à part entière et non pas comme une erreur de la nature**.**

En voyant le vieux libraire se diriger vers eux, Harry s'avança jusqu'à ne laisser qu'un petit mètre entre lui et Tom.

-Écoute, je suis désolé d'être venu t'importuner directement sur ton lieu de travail, lui dit Harry. J'aimerais que nous reprenions sur de bonne base. Je te propose que nous nous retrouvions au café Higgleston* après ton travail.

-Tout va bien ici, s'exclama le libraire en se mettant à la hauteur de Tom, coupant court à leur discussion.

-Oh oui, sourit aimablement Harry en se reculant. Je saluais juste une vieille connaissance.

-Oh je vois, sourit le vieux libraire.

-Bien ! Il est temps pour moi d'y aller. Tom ! J'espère que nous nous reverrons très vite.

Dans un dernier regard éloquent, Harry quitta les lieux, laissant un Tom encore plus dérouté et stupéfait par cette énième rencontre.

-Tom, appela son employeur. Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Tom acquiesça simplement, avant de se détourner de l'homme et de repartir vaquer à ses occupations. Malheureusement, son esprit était totalement ailleurs, dirigé vers une seule et même personne. Pour ne pas changer, lui direz-vous.

Depuis qu'il connaissait cet homme, Tom ne se reconnaissait plus. Il était en proie à de nombreux sentiments contradictoires. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne lui porter secours à l'Allée des Embrumes.

Cette troisième rencontre aujourd'hui le laissait à la fois perplexe et intéressé.

Par Merlin, il prit soudainement conscience que ce même homme venait de l'inviter à le rejoindre au café du coin après son travail. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous dans l'unique but de repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Il voulait vraiment apprendre à le connaitre. Tout ce qui lui avait dit jusqu'à présent était alors véridique. Tom ne pouvait plus douter de la sincérité de l'homme. Pas après lui avoir prouvé que même son nom n'était pas un frein à sa quête d'en savoir plus sur lui.

Que devait-il faire ? Aller à ce rendez-vous ou non ?

Sa conscience lui criait d'accepter l'invitation en se rendant au lieu cité, car lui aussi il voulait savoir à qui il avait à faire. Si ce dernier savait qui il était, de son côté il n'était pas plus avancé. Alors peut-être qu'il devrait aller le retrouver après avoir fini sa journée.

Tout en se remettant au travail, il se redemanda de quelle famille l'autre sorcier en était l'héritier.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait pas affaire à n'importe quel sorcier.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Verdict !?**

*** Higgleston : c'est inventé de toute pièce par mes soins XD**

**Note de l'auteur : J'ai udapté à nouveau le chapitre, parce qu'après une relecture, il restait vraiment de très grosses fautes. Bien sûr, vous n'êtes pas à l'abri d'en voir d'autres. **

**Je vous dis à la prochaine, **

**Sha'**

**Review ! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : le monde HP et ses personnages appartiennent à JKR, référence à l'unviers de la ****série Charmed et l'idée de romance et drame familiale sont inspiré du film Boolywood "La famille indienne". Vous êtes prévenu !**

**Rating : M+**

**Pairing : HP/TMR et autres couples.**

**Genre : Slash Yaoi, Drame familial, Romance, UA avec magie**

**Personnages OOC**

**Parole en italique : fourchelangue**

* * *

**ATTENTION : Il se peut qu'il reste encore des fautes. Alors toutes mes excuses si vous rencontrez des fautes de temps, de grammaires ou d'orthographes. Ça arrive même au meilleur d'entre nous.**

**Sur ce...****bonne lecture...**

* * *

**PARTIE I**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 10**_

Après sa visite imprévue à la librairie dans laquelle travaillait Tom, Harry était directement rentré au Manoir.

L'image de Tom lorsqu'il lui avait révélé savoir qui il était, hantait encore son esprit. Il avait bien remarqué que ce dernier s'était tendu, tout en ayant un geste de recul après qu'il ait prononcé son nom.

Il s'était senti comme menacé.

Il avait émis la même défense que lors de leur première rencontre. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Harry avait discerné une différence. Était-ce le fait qu'il sache enfin comment il s'appelait ? Après tout, s'il ne s'était jamais décidé à lui révéler son nom, c'était peut-être parce qu'il en avait certainement honte, comme il avait sûrement dû ressentir la peur d'être insulté. Ce qu'Harry ne ferait jamais. Que ce soit à lui, ou à un autre dans la même situation.

Pourtant, Harry ne pouvait pas nier avoir été mortifié lorsqu'il avait enfin su de quelle famille descendait Tom.

Comme beaucoup de sorciers, il avait étudié la dernière guerre, déclenché par Gellert Grindewald et ses sbires qu'il avait baptisés les Mangemorts. À côté de toutes ses études, il s'était aussi documenté sur les familles de mages noires qui avaient suivi aveuglement et volontairement cet homme et ses projets horrifiques. Les Gaunt avaient fait partie de ceux-là. Du moins le grand-père de Tom, car ses enfants n'avaient jamais été des Mangemorts. Ils n'avaient même pas participé à la guerre. Voilà pourquoi ils ne s'étaient jamais fait arrêter, ni emprisonner à la fin de la guerre. Seulement dépouillé de toute leur fortune et relégué au rang des rebuts de la société.

Lors de ses recherches pour savoir l'histoire sombre qui entourait Tom, il avait pu en apprendre un peu plus sur celui qui avait été le bras droit du mage noir Grindewald. Ses yeux n'avaient lu que des horreurs sur cet homme qui avait autrefois dominé la famille Gaunt au patrimoine spectaculaire - autant se le dire. Malgré la magie noire qui avait embrassé cette famille à différentes époques, ses membres descendaient de grands sorciers, tel que Salazar Serpentard. Le patrimoine génétique de cette famille n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Voilà une bonne raison d'attiser l'intérêt d'un mage noir en puissance comme Grindewald.

Comme quoi ! La première impression qu'avait eue Harry en voyant Tom, avait été bonne : Tom n'était pas un sorcier ordinaire.

Harry ne cautionnait absolument pas les actes que le grand-père de Tom avait eus envers les siens. Pourtant cela ne l'empêcherait pas de fréquenter ce dernier. Après tout, il n'était même pas né lorsque la guerre avait eu lieu. Comme lui, il n'avait pas connu le chaos qu'elle avait engendré. À ses yeux, Tom n'avait pas à subir tant de cruauté parce que le sang qui coulait dans ses veines était le même que l'abominable homme qu'avait été son grand-père. Harry ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait décharger autant de haine, de mépris, de dégoût sur des personnes qui avaient simplement la malchance de porter un tel fardeau sur leurs frêles épaules. De porter le nom de ceux qui avaient mis à feu et à sang leur pays, à une époque particulière. Tom, comme beaucoup d'autres, ne méritait pas un tel traitement.

Maintenant qu'il savait enfin qui était Tom. Tout était clair. Il comprenait ses mots et la façon qu'il avait eu de se comporter en sa présence. Il était de ceux qui n'avait pas eu le choix que de payer pour les atrocités commises par ses aînés. Mais cela, bien avant ses recherches, Harry s'en était douté.

Avant lui, Harry en avait rencontré des hommes - et même des femmes - affiliés à un nom lourd à porter. La plupart avaient réussi à refaire leur vie loin de leur pays ou de leur monde encore esseulé par la guerre. D'autres vivaient difficilement dans les bas quartiers sorciers et ces mêmes gens étaient malmenés par leurs semblables. Aussi, ils étaient surveillés par le ministère dans le cas où ils décideraient de finir ce qu'avaient commencé leurs parents. Enfin, d'autres ne supportant plus cette haine dirigée sur eux avaient mis fin à leur jour. C'était horrible. Mais malheureusement véridique.

Cela lui faisait de la peine de voir qu'encore aujourd'hui les mœurs n'avaient pas évolué pour le bien de tous. Il était réellement écœuré de cette société qui ne bougeait pas le petit doigt pour changer ou améliorer les choses. Offrir à tous ces malheureux une vie plus décente de celle qu'on leur avait imposée. Leur offrir plus de liberté aussi. Les laisser bénéficier des mêmes droits que leurs semblables. Mais cela n'arriverait sûrement jamais. Surtout pas ici en Angleterre.

Il se sentait mal pour Tom qui avait dû vivre un véritable enfer, entouré par ses sorciers si intolérants.

Comment avait-il fait pour subir tout ça, sans jamais faillir une seule fois.

Harry se le demandait.

Se passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, il se laissa tomber dans son lit, rivant son regard empli d'interrogations sur son plafond.

Il était bien content d'être parti à la rencontre de Tom sur son lieu de travail, après son déjeuner avec sa mère, sa tante et sa grand-mère. Depuis ce matin l'idée d'aller se confronter une nouvelle fois à lui, surtout en sachant enfin qui il était et où il pouvait facilement le trouver, n'avait eu de cesse de tournoyer dans sa tête. Non seulement pour que ce dernier lui confirme qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur son identité, mais aussi pour se rapprocher encore un peu plus de lui. Qu'il l'ait invité à le rejoindre au café de coin n'était pas sans arrière-pensées. Harry voulait toujours apprendre à connaître cet homme. Et pour cela, il comptait bien lui proposer son amitié dans un premier temps.

Certes, il en savait déjà pas mal sur sa famille, mais il ne fallait pas croire à cent pour cent ce que les livres disaient. Et puis c'était son histoire à lui qui l'intéressait, plus particulièrement.

Il espérait que Tom voit à quel point il était plus que sincère dans sa démarche. Il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Simplement lui tendre une main amicale.

Il comprenait tout à fait la méfiance de l'autre homme. Après avoir été sujet à tant d**'**injustices, il était normal qu'il ne fasse pas confiance aux sorciers en un claquement de doigts. Surtout aux sorciers de son rang. Mais Harry allait lui démontrer qu'il n'était pas comme ses autres sorciers.

Non, Harry ne comptait pas battre en retraite. Pas maintenant. S'il le faut, il le forcerait à lui accorder au moins le bénéfice du doute.

Bien sûr, n'oublions pas qu'au fond de lui, Harry savait qu'il n'était pas seulement obnubilé par l'histoire ou l'aura magique que dégageait Tom. Il était aussi attiré par l'homme en lui-même. Il était doté d'une beauté mystérieuse qui affolait ses sens.

C'était aussi cette subite attirance qui lui donnait envie de se rapprocher de lui. Évidemment, il s'était bien gardé de le lui dire. Qui sait comment il aurait pris cette affirmation. Déjà qu'il devait le prendre pour un fou.

Harry priait pour que Tom vienne à sa rencontre ce soir après son travail. Il avait vraiment envie de repartir sur de bonnes bases avec lui.

Enfin ! Ce soir, il saurait si Tom le souhaitait tout autant que lui.

Dans un souffle, il se redressa et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, avant d'attraper sa montre à gousset. Il n'était que seize heures. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire jusqu'à l'heure de son rendez-vous.

Il se jeta un coup d'œil et décida d'aller se changer pour commencer. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il porte des vêtements moins tape à l'œil.

À chacune de leur rencontre, il n'avait pas manqué le regard de Tom sur ses tenues. Et même s'il assumait la qualité de ses habits, il ne voulait pas mettre mal à l'aise Tom. Alors en se rendant dans son dressing, il choisit une tenue simple et clairement pas sorcière. Un costume noir moldu en trois pièces. Un basique de la garde-robe pour un jeune homme de son statut. Avec celui-ci, il attrapa un par-dessus gris foncé qu'il jeta sur son lit.

Avec lenteur, il se déshabilla, découvrant un corps parfaitement halé, sans aucune imperfection. Un corps longiligne pourvu d'abdominaux finement dessinés qui rendaient le corps plus qu'attrayant. Des fesses fermes et rebondies cachées par un boxer noir. Un corps qui était exactement fait pour être désiré et aimé.

Harry se savait beau garçon, mais jamais il n'avait eu à jouer honteusement de ses charmes. Seul la force des choses lui avait fait rencontrer des hommes avec lesquels il avait eu des relations intimes. Il ne nierait jamais avoir eu beaucoup de relation. Dès qu'il eut su être attiré par les hommes, il avait expérimenté la chose sous tous les angles. Surtout lors de ses voyages. Mais aucune de ses rencontres l'avait saisi au point de tomber amoureux ou qu'il accepte d'avoir une relation exclusive. Aucun homme ne l'avait attiré au point de ressentir des papillons dans le ventre. De ressentir cette envie de tout savoir de lui. Aucun homme jusqu'à Tom. Attention, il n'était pas amoureux. Mais il était indiscutablement attiré par lui. Très attiré par lui.

Tranquillement, il s'habilla, appréciant la tenue qu'il avait choisie. La mode moldue était venue se rajouter à la mode sorcière et elle était très bien acceptée. Elle était même portée par des sorciers de haut de rang. Ce qui était ironique en sachant à quel point ils étaient étroits d'esprit.

Une fois apprêté et son par-dessus en main, il sortit de sa chambre. Il rejoignit sa mère qui – comme tous les jours à la même heure - se trouvait dans la serre à arroser ses belles plantes.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la grande serre exclusivement dédiée à sa mère, il fit face au dos de cette dernière qui arrosait quelques fleurs et à sa tante assise sur le banc près d'elle, une tasse de thé à la main.

-Cissa pourquoi te fatigues-tu tant à arroser toi-même toutes ses plantes. Tu as des elfes pour cela, se répéta sa sœur.

-Je préfère le faire moi-même. Et puis cela m'occupe.

-Et moi j'aurais préféré que tu délègues cette tâche à tes elfes et que tu m'accompagnes chez Lady Dawson, grogna Bella de mécontentement.

-Pour qu'elle nous parle encore de son Charles mystérieusement mort, grimaça Narcissa. Je préfère rester ici au calme à m'occuper de mes belles plantes.

-Quoi ? Toi aussi tu crois qu'elle l'a tué ? Haussa des sourcils sa sœur.

-Possible, dit la grande blonde en arrosant de magnifique rose d'un bleu pastel. Avant qu'elle ne pleure la mort de son mari, elle jurait à qui veut l'entendre qu'elle mettrait ses menaces de le tuer à exécution si son Charles n'arrêtait pas ses infidélités avec de jeunes femmes.

-Pas étonnant de sa part. Lady Dawson a bien mal vieilli, si tu mon avis, ricana Bella. Mais quand même. Penser qu'elle ait pu passer à l'acte, ajouta-t-elle après avoir bu une gorge de son thé à la bergamote.

-L'amour comme la jalousie peut nous amener à prendre des décisions douloureuses et à commettre l'irréparable, répondit simplement Narcissa avant de se diriger vers elle.

-Je confirme, s'exclama enfin Harry qui était resté un instant à l'entrée, écoutant au loin leur conversation

-Harry mon chéri sourit Narcissa. Tu es revenu ?

-Où étais-tu ? Demanda suspicieusement sa tante.

-Je suis simplement allé me promener au Chemin de Traverse, mentit-il alors qu'il s'asseyait près d'elle.

Comme à son père, ne surtout jamais dire à Bella qu'il se baladait parfois dans le monde moldu. Elle en deviendrait folle de rage. Elle avait en horreur les moldus et tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à ses êtres insignifiants. Elle les trouvait insipides, fades et sans importance. Elle ne cachait absolument pas son animosité envers les non-mages.

Cependant, et très surprenant de sa part, elle tolérait les nés-moldus. Enfin ils étaient très peu. Ils se comptaient même sur les doigts d'une main. C'était les mêmes qui avaient réussi à se créer une place dans la société et qui s'étaient affiliés à un nom prestigieux. Comme sa mère biologique. Mais attention, certes elle détestait les moldus et autres créatures inférieures à son rang, mais elle ne prônait pas des idéaux extrémistes.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prise avec toi ? Je me suis ennuyée à mourir après le déjeuner. Rabastan est en France pour affaire et ta mère elle préfère arroser ses fichus plantes que d'aller vaquer à des occupations bien plus amusantes avec son adorable sœur, se plaignit-elle.

-Désolé ma tante. Si j'avais su que tu voulais sortir je t'aurais volontiers invité, dit Harry. Où est grand-mère ? Demanda-t-il, en ne la voyant pas en leur compagnie. Ce qui était étrange.

-Elle ne se sentait pas bien, lui apprit sa mère tout en versant du thé chaud dans une tasse pour ensuite la lui donner. Elle se repose dans sa chambre.

-Rien de grave ! Dit Harry inquiet, en prenant la tasse.

-Non, ne te fait pas de souci, lui sourit chaudement sa mère en lui caressant une joue. Elle est en proie à une grande fatigue. Un peu de repos et elle sera comme un gaillon neuf.

-J'irais quand même la voir avant de m'en aller, argua Harry, avant de boire une gorgée de son thé.

-Où est-ce que tu te rends ? Fronça des sourcils sa mère

Ces temps-ci son fils était souvent dehors. Pas qu'elle en était inquiète, mais elle se demandait où il passait tout son temps libre. Elle savait qu'il allait souvent chez Sirius. Mais son intuition de mère lui disait qu'il y avait autre chose. Après tout, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait aperçu son fils affiché un air troublé ou une mine réjouie.

Avait-il rencontré quelqu'un ? Elle se le demandait.

-Voir Sirius, répondit-il.

Ce qui n'était pas faux. Il comptait bien lui rendre une petite visite avant de rejoindre le café moldu dans lequel il avait donné rendez-vous à Tom.

-Mon cher cousin ne sort toujours pas de chez lui, tonna Bella. Quand est-ce qu'il va enfin arrêter de se morfondre et de sortir de son trou ?

-Mets-toi à sa place tante Bella. Ce n'est pas facile.

-Tu apprendras, mon cher neveu, que ce n'est facile pour personne, gronda-t-elle. C'est seulement qu'il a honte de sa condition, tu veux dire, elle rajouta, pas du tout compréhensive quant à l'état de son cousin. Il devrait arrêter de vivre dans le passé et avancer. Il est vivant. Qu'il profite, au lieu de se lamenter. Argh…qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve, dit-elle avant de boire une gorgée de son thé.

-Il y a assurément un peu de cela, admit Harry tristement. Il est marqué par ce qu'il a vécu là-bas, baissa-t-il la tête sur ses mains tenant sa tasse à moitié pleine. Il ne veut pas que les gens le voient dans cet état. Alors il se complaît à rester entre ses quatre murs.

-Il n'est pas devenu fou à force de rester cloîtrer dans cette maison ? Moi je le serais devenue.

-Non. Je crois que nos visites l'empêchent d'être importé par la folie.

-Hum...Quand tu dis nos visites, tu parles aussi celles de Severus j'imagine, demanda-t-elle, le ton légèrement intéressé.

-Entre autres, acquiesça Harry.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis que Severus lui porte ses potions.

-Oui. Étonnement ils ont fini par se lier d'amitié.

-Hum..., hocha-t-elle de la tête. Et je suppose que le loup lui rend aussi visite, railla-t-elle.

-Le loup comme tu dis ma chère tante à un nom. Et il s'appelle Remus.

-Tss...siffla-t-elle d'un ton mauvais.

Harry roula des yeux. Il valait mieux qu'il ne réplique pas. Il ne comptait pas rentrer dans un débat concernant l'état de celui qu'il considérait comme un deuxième parrain. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

-Ne rentre pas tard Harry, s'exclama sa mère en posant son arroseur.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ton père ne t'a rien dit ? Nous sommes invités ce soir à vingt et une heures trente chez les Applegate.

-Non. Il ne m'a rien dit, affirma Harry, les sourcils froncés. Vous faites bien de me prévenir, mère. J'ai bien l'impression que père ne se donne plus la peine de me consulter avant toute chose. Dites-moi que c'est simplement un dîner purement amical.

Narcissa lui jeta un regard à la fois éloquent et désolé. Les Applegate étaient une ancienne famille de Sang-Pur originaire d'Amérique qui était venu s'établir il y a des années de cela en Angleterre. Leur fortune n'équivalait en rien celle des Malfoy, mais ils possédaient tout de même des ressources tout à fait intéressantes. Ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Lucius. Voilà pourquoi il envisageait une alliance par un mariage entre Harry et leur fille cadette âgée de dix-huit ans.

Après avoir mis tout en œuvre à sélectionner des familles de haut rang et à assister à des rencontres, Lucius avait décidé que les Applegate, notamment leur fille, pourraient rentrer dans la lignée des Malfoy grâce à une union. Narcissa n'était pas de son avis. Ce n'était pas la fille qu'elle aurait envisagée pour l'un de ses fils. Elle n'était pas vraiment la belle-fille idéale, voire parfaite. Elle l'avait déjà rencontré lors de quelques mondanités. Elle pouvait nettement dire qu'elle n'avait aucune conversation décente et était niaise à souhait. Puis qu'on se le dise, elle n'était pas vraiment jolie. Mais comme Harry, son avis ne comptait pas. Surtout s'il était question du caractère ou de la beauté de la fille. Ce que Lucius ne portait que très peu d'intérêt.

-J'ai bien peur mon cher neveu que cela ne soit pas le cas. Lucius s'acharne déjà à te trouver une épouse, dit Bella en lui jetant un regard à la fois désolé et consterné. Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas que tu es intéressé par les hommes, rajouta sa tante.

-Que je lui dise n'y changera rien. Il ne me permettra jamais de me marier avec un homme, aussi sang-pur qu'il puisse être, argua Harry, d'un ton fataliste. Il dit qu'il n'a rien contre les couples d'hommes, mais on sait bien que c'est faux. Le seul homosexuel qu'il tolère c'est Severus...Avoir cette tare dans la famille, c'est inenvisageable. Je ne veux pas lui apporter la honte sur notre famille. Il ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Je ne veux pas….Je ne veux pas qu'il ait honte de moi.

-Harry, intervint sa mère, le cœur douloureux.

-Vous savez que j'ai raison mère, dit Harry. Cela ne plait guère de me plier à tous les caprices de père, mais je ne veux pas le décevoir. Je commence à me dire que je n'aurais pas le choix que d'accepter d'épouser la fille qu'il m'aura choisi, dit-il d'un ton amer.

-Et être malheureux. C'est vraiment ça que tu veux, gronda sa tante. Non, moi je ne suis pas d'accord. Que Lucius aille au diable, dit-elle sous le regard noir de sa sœur.

-Alors quoi ! Je m'oppose à lui au risque de tout perdre. Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas me mettre à dos mon père.

-Harry ! Tu sais que je ne suis pas en accord avec ton père dans tout ce qu'il entreprend pour toi et ton frère, tenta de le rassurer sa mère.

-Je sais mère, souffla Harry.

-Rien ne t'empêche de désobéir à ton père, reprit Bella.

-N'allons pas sur ce terrain-là, gronda Narcissa.

-Lucius devrait faire passer les envies de ses fils avant les siens, répliqua froidement Bella. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec lui, mais tu ne dis rien non plus Narcissa. Tu restes là, silencieuse à ce qu'il se passe autour de toi, sans pouvoir donner ton avis. Le bonheur de ses enfants avant tout, n'est-ce pas cela que souhaitent tous parents. Si j'étais à ta pace j'aurais...

-Mais tu n'es pas à ma place, l'interrompit sèchement sa sœur**.** Bien sûr que le bonheur de mes fils est important pour moi. Peu importe les choix qu'ils feront dans l'avenir, je serai toujours là pour eux. Je les soutiendrai, quoiqu'il puisse m'en coûter. Mais tu sais comme moi comment cela fonctionne dans nos familles. Je n'ai pas besoin de t'en faire la leçon.

-Cela suffit, s'exclama Harry, sidéré. Ne vous disputez pas pour cela. Comme toujours je ferai ce qui est attendu de moi, dit-il en se levant, sous les yeux tristes des deux femmes.

-Et passé à côté du bonheur d'être avec la personne qui est faite pour toi, s'étrangla sa tante. Parce que je suis sûr qu'elle existe, ajouta-t-elle, convaincue.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, dit simplement Harry avant de s'en aller, laissant sa mère et sa tante, effrayés par les évènements à venir.

**o00oo00o**

Harry n'était pas rester très longtemps chez son parrain qui avait déjà de la visite.

Severus était revenu chez lui pour lui apporter un complément de potions. Se sentant un peu de trop devant ce duo improbable, il avait décidé de s'en aller, profitant du temps qui lui restait avant son rendez-vous avec Tom pour aller se promener dans le Londres moldu.

Alors qu'il déambulait dans les rues animées de Londres, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement à la pensée de son parrain et de Severus. Depuis quelques années maintenant les deux hommes entretenaient une relation qu'il avait encore du mal à définir. Était-ce amicale ? Ou plus. Harry n'arrivait pas à se positionner. Pourtant son petit doigt lui disait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Surtout du côté de Severus. Il avait bien vu que parfois le regard du potionniste exprimait autre chose que de l'énervement ou de l'agacement à l'encontre de son parrain.

Ah ! Sacré Severus.

Severus Snape était Maître des Potions et enseigner les potions à Poudlard. Beaucoup disait de lui qu'il était un homme acariâtre et froid, ce qu'Harry ne pouvait malheureusement pas contredire. Mais Severus, était aussi un homme bon et juste. Toujours à l'écoute et présent pour aider. Du moins, pour ceux qu'il juge mériter sa précieuse aide.

Aussi, il était le parrain de son petit-frère et avait été, à une époque, le meilleur ami de sa mère biologique. Avec Sirius et Remus, il était le seul qui pouvait lui parler de ses parents. Bon évidemment, il lui parlait beaucoup plus de sa mère que de son père avec lequel il n'avait jamais été vraiment en très bon terme.

Un jour, Severus lui avait avoué qu'il avait eu du mal avec lui étant enfant, à cause de son père. Mais le temps avait fait son œuvre. Et Severus s'était rendu compte qu'Harry avait beau être le portrait craché de ses parents, il était différent d'eux – surtout de son père- sur beaucoup de point. À l'heure d'aujourd'hui, il estimait énormément Harry, le considérant comme son deuxième filleul. On ne croirait pas, mais les deux hommes étaient très proches. Même s'ils se taquinaient et se cherchaient souvent des poux, ils leur arrivaient de converser intelligemment et posément. Et même de rire ensemble, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent, qu'on se le dise. Après tout, nous parlons de la terreur des cachots de Poudlard.

Ce qui avait étonné Harry, c'était l'amitié qu'il avait avec son père. Severus était en tout point différent de Lucius. Il était un sang-mêlé. Il aimait les hommes. Il fréquentait le monde moldu et s'entendait avec d'autres espèces. De plus, il se fichait bien des protocoles et autres bienséances. Il vivait comme il l'entendait, en faisant ses propres choix. Et pourtant, c'était le meilleur ami de son père. Harry tentait de comprendre comment ils avaient pu se lier d'amitié alors que son père, sang-pur de son état, était tellement à cheval sur les traditions et us et coutume. Sur les lois sorcières concernant son sang. Il était différent de Severus et pourtant il tolérait et respectait l'homme. Il avant quand même fait de lui le parrain de son fils.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, Harry enviait la vie de Severus. Il aurait voulu être aussi libre de ses choix. Ne pas être enfermé dans une sphère solide et incassable.

Son père avait fait le sacrifice de le laisser libre pendant quatre ans, et c'était le seul sacrifice qu'il avait fait et ferait pour lui. Désormais, tout ce qu'il attendait d'Harry était qu'il remplisse son devoir en tant qu'héritier des Malfoy. Qu'il devienne par ce nom et celui des Potter aussi important que lui au sein du Ministère. Qu'il gère les affaires familiales et surtout se marie enfin avec une fille de bonne famille. Mais si Harry avait accepté de laisser de côté ses propres envies, ses propres rêves, il ne voulait pas accepter un mariage arrangé avec une pauvre fille qui n'aurait sûrement rien demandé. Malheureusement, il commençait à ne plus avoir le choix que de se plier à cette exigence.

Sa tante lui avait soumis l'idée de se confronter, voire de désobéir, à son père. Il pourrait allait sur ce terrain-là en lui avouant son intérêt pour les hommes. Lui dire que depuis le collège il avait des relations exclusivement avec des garçons. Mais en était-il seulement capable de lui révéler ce secret qui commençait à peser lourd sur ses épaules.

Il avait peur. Il avait bien trop peur du regard que poserait son père sur lui s'il lui disait tout ça. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui faire du mal. Aucune envie de lire le dégoût et la déception dans son regard. Aucune envie qui le rejette.

Depuis qu'il savait avoir été adoptée il avait toujours tout fait pour prouver à son père qu'il était digne de ce choix. Digne de porter le nom des Malfoy. Il avait toujours tout fait pour plaire à sa famille. Mais comme l'avait souligné sa tante : serait-il capable de passer à côté d'un possible bonheur avec un homme pour son père ?

De tout façon encore fallait-il qu'il y ait un homme dans sa vie. Ce qui n'était actuellement pas le cas.

L'image de celui qui ne voulait pas quitter son esprit depuis des jours vint se superposer suite à ses pensées. Comme pour lui montrer que c'était faux. Comme pour lui dire qu'il y avait peut-être quelqu'un. Que ce quelqu'un pouvait être Tom.

Se passant une main lasse dans les cheveux, il arbora un sourire désabusé face à toutes ses pensées.

Laissant ses dernières dans un coin de sa tête, il se décida à rejoindre le café dans lequel il avait donné rendez-vous à était 18h30. L'heure à laquelle les boutiques fermées. Donc ce dernier ne tarderait pas à rejoindre le lieu de leur rendez-vous.

En arrivant au Higglestone il fut accueilli par une gentille dame qui vint l'installer à une table dans un coin discret et tranquille. De là où il était, il avait un œil sur l'entrée. Il pourrait alors faire attention à l'arrivée de Tom qui n'était toujours pas là.

Harry espérait le voir. Il avait vraiment envie d'apprendre à le connaître.

Il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait appris sur lui. Il ressentait toujours cette tristesse dû au fait que toutes ses années Tom avait supporté la haine et la rancœur de leurs semblables. Simplement parce qu'il était le petit-fils d'un Mangemort. Mais Harry était sûr qu'il y avait d'autres histoires plus sombres qui entouraient Tom.

Il se demandait comment son oncle vivait tout cela. Il se souvenait de Tom lui disant travailler dans le monde moldu pour subvenir à ses besoins et aux besoins de son oncle. Harry ne doutait pas que l'oncle de Tom avait dû aussi vivre un enfer auprès des siens.

-Bonsoir monsieur, s'exclama soudainement une jeune fille à ses côtés. Avez-vous fait votre choix ? demanda-t-il.

-Bonsoir, répondit Harry, aimablement. Je vais attendre mon ami. Merci

-Très bien, acquiesça la jeune fille, avant de se diriger vers une autre table.

**o00oo00o**

Regardant sa montre, il vit que le temps passait à une vitesse folle. Il était déjà dix-neuf heures vingt-cinq exactement. Et toujours pas de Tom en vue.

Soufflant, il baissa les yeux vers la table, cachant sa peine. Il n'allait pas venir. À cette constatation-là, il souffla de dépit et il prit la malheureuse décision de quitter l'endroit. Mais avant de s'en aller il s'obligea à prendre une consommation. Cela serait malvenu de sa part de partir alors qu'il était assis là depuis près d'une heure et qu'il n'avait rien consommé. Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres en pensant que Tom n'était pas venu au rendez-vous.

Au moment où il allait passer commande, la porte du café s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un Tom au regard méfiant et dédaigneux. Le sourire triste envolé, le regard de Harry pétilla soudainement de soulagement et son cœur battit un peu plus vite. Lorsque Tom le repéra, il lui fit un petit signe de la main, accompagné d'un beau sourire.

Celui-ci continuait de regarder les alentours d'un mauvais œil, avant de s'avancer prudemment vers Harry.

Bien qu'il ne le montrât pas il était franchement mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas dans quel état d'esprit il allait ressortir de ce rendez-vous.

Depuis la visite de l'autre sorcier sur son lieu de travail, son esprit était perdu dans un épais brouillard. Il s'était demandé à plusieurs reprises si ce rendez-vous n'était pas une plaisanterie. S'il devait vraiment s'y rendre. Il avait pesé le pour et le contre. Et le pour avait fini par l'importer à cause de sa curiosité. Il voulait savoir à qui il avait affaire et aussi s'assurer que les approches - comme les paroles – de ce sorcier était bel et bien sincères.

Alors après avoir mûrement réfléchi, il avait accepté cette subite invitation. Évidemment, à la dernière minute, il avait de nouveau hésiter, voilà pourquoi il arrivait avec plus de quarante minutes de retard, alors qu'il avait fini le travail à 18h30 et que le café se trouvait à dix-quinze minutes de la librairie.

En pénétrant dans ce fourbi plein de moldu, il ne pensait vraiment pas trouver l'autre homme. Il s'était dit qu'avec le temps qu'il avait mis pour se décider, l'autre sorcier avait dû s'en aller. Et pourtant il était bien là, installé à une table isolée. Il l'avait attendu.

Bon ! La présence de ce dernier lui confirmait que c'était en rien une mauvaise blague.

Lorsque son regard rencontra les émeraudes, il lut un profond soulagement.

Ce sorcier ne cessait de l'étonner.

Ne faisant nullement attention à ce qui l'entourait, Tom avançait prudemment vers lui, et lorsqu'il arriva devant la table, Harry se leva pour l'accueillir.

-Je pensais que vous ne viendrez pas, s'exclama en premier Harry.

-À un instant, je pensais ne pas venir, effectivement, affirma Tom en ne sachant pas du tout comment se comporter.

-Je suis content que vous ayez changé d'avis, avoua Harry, en se rasseyant.

-Vous savez qui je suis et je suis persuadé que vous en savez assez sur ma situation, se reprit Tom, en s'asseyant à sa suite. Il est donc normal que je souhaite savoir à qui j'ai affaire, dit Tom d'un ton neutre.

-Par Merlin oui ! J'ai manqué à tous mes devoirs, sourit honteusement Harry. Je m'appelle Harry Potter-Malfoy, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant une main.

Les yeux écarquillés, Tom regarda cette main comme si elle sortait d'entre les portes de l'enfer.

Par Morgan ! Avait-il bien entendu ?

Pourquoi lui ?

Pourquoi l'un des héritiers d'une des familles les plus prestigieuses de leur communauté était là, pourchassant une relation amicale avec lui ?

Pourquoi diable parmi tous les sorciers fallait-il qu'il soit tombé sur lui ?

Tom était sidéré. Et encore plus dépassé par les événements.

Le regard posé sur cette fameuse main toujours tendue devant lui, il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. La saisir ou non.

En voyant le dilemme sur le visage qui lui faisait face, Harry grimaça.

Devant l'air totalement perdu de Tom, il décida de baisser sa main. Il comprenait sa confusion. Pourtant, il s'obligea à expliquer que peu importe son nom cela ne devrait pas être un frein entre eux

-Tu sais, commença Harry sous les yeux fixes de son comparse. Ce n'est pas le nom qui fait le sorcier ou même son sang. De mon avis. C'est plutôt la façon dont il a été éduqué. La façon dont il se comporte envers les êtres qui l'entourent. La façon dont il a de s'exprimer. Mais aussi sa façon de penser et de voire le monde. C'est cela qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes.

Hébété**, **Tom resta un long moment à regarder ce sorcier vraiment étrange qui lui exposait sa propre vision des choses. Entendre un tel discours de la bouche même d'un sorcier de son rang, aurait été surprenant pour un autre. Mais pas pour Tom qui commençait à être habitué d'entendre ce genre de palabre de la part de l'autre sorcier. Il n'oubliait pas que Harry était différent. Depuis le début il avait fait preuve de bons sens et d'amabilité.

Alors qu'il s'imprégnait de ses mots, il se dit qu'il n'avait absolument pas tort. Il le rejoignait dans ses mots. Le nom. Le sang. Cela ne définissait pas réellement l'être que nous sommes. C'était nos actes et nos choix qui nous définissaient.

-Je ne suis pas un sang pur, reprit Harry, toujours sous les oreilles attentives de Tom. Mais tu le sais déjà. Je suis un sang-mêlé. Je suis né d'un parent sang-pur et née-moldue. C'est ma mère qui l'était. Et malgré son sang elle était l'une des plus brillantes sorcières de sa génération, si ce n'était pas la meilleure. Elle a toujours tout fait pour se démarquer des autres et prouver aux autres qu'elle était une sorcière comme une autre. Qu'elle n'était pas qu'une née-moldue. Si la magie l'avait accepté, alors pourquoi les autres ne l'acceptaient pas, confia-t-il, les yeux bien ancrés dans ceux stupéfaits de Tom. Par ses propres moyens, et avec acharnement, elle a su gravir les échelons et se faire une place auprès de la haute société sorcière.

-Être marié à un sang-pur l'a sûrement aidé, dit Tom.

-Peut-être, hocha de la tête, Harry. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que ce sont ses propres convictions et ses croyances qui l'ont fait accepter auprès de ceux que tu détestes.

-Pourquoi me dire tout ça. Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? Le questionna Tom, d'un ton qui se voulait être neutre.

-Que je ne suis pas là pour faire une distinction entre ce que nous sommes, répondit avec honnêteté Harry.

-Alors quoi ! Vous souhaitez que nous devenions ami, explosa Tom, toujours aussi confus.

-Ce serait plus simple pour apprendre à se connaitre, répondit simplement Harry. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Détournant le regard et à nouveau plus calme, Tom ne sut quoi répondre. C'était le chaos total dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas s'il devait accepter cette soudaine amitié. Pourtant, il en avait envie. Vraiment envie. Après tout, il n'avait jamais connu l'amitié. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait toujours voulu en connaître les bienfaits. Savoir ce que cela faisait d'avoir une personne sur qui compter. Une personne à qui se confier et partager ses hobbies. Et là, il y avait ce sorcier qui le lui proposait. Devait-il accepter sa main tendue ?

Par Merlin !

Si vraiment il ne ressentait pas l'envie de prolonger cette mascarade, il ne serait pas venu à ce rendez-vous. Au fond, il connaissait déjà la réponse. Simplement, il avait peur de ce que cette étrange relation leur apportera à tous les deux.

Rivant à nouveau son regard sombre dans celui d'Harry qui était en attente d'une réponse, il se dit qu'en acceptant de le laisser entrer dans sa vie, il prenait un très grand risque d'être manipulé par ses beaux yeux verts et son beau sourire. Ou à contrario, il pourrait enfin avoir la chance de connaître le bonheur d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre auprès de soi. Une autre personne que son oncle. Et c'était ce qui voulait.

Bien que son oncle soit présent, il se sentait parfois très seul.

La décision prise, il leva sa main vers Harry qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise devant le geste, avant d'arborer un sourire qui en disait long sur son euphorie.

-Très bien, accepta Tom, le dos droit et la main tendu vers Harry. Repartons sur de nouvelles bases et voyons qui vous êtes réellement, dit Tom. Je m'appelle Tom Marvolo Riddle.

-Ravie de faire ta connaissance Tom. Je suis Harry James Lucius Potter Malfoy, sourit grandement Harry en serrant la main de Tom.

Rien que ça, se dit Tom de nouveau impressionner, alors que l'autre sorcier vint attraper sa main.

De concert, les deux hommes furent pris d'un frisson inattendu face à ce contact à la fois ferme, doux et inédit. Ils avaient même l'impression de sentir leur magie caresser doucement celle de l'autre sorcier.

C'était à la fois étrange et agréable.

Même très agréable, pensèrent-ils en même temps, leur regard rivé sur leurs mains enlacés.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre. **

**Note d'auteur : J'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant cette fiction. Et que je ne vous ai pas perdu en cours de route. Aussi, je voulais vous dire qu'avec l'avance que j'ai, je peux maintenir la publication d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, soit un vendredi ou un samedi sur deux. **

**À la prochaine et prenez soin de vous,**

**Sha'**

**Review !**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : le monde HP et ses personnages appartiennent à JKR, référence à l'unviers de la ****série Charmed et l'idée de romance et drame familiale sont inspiré du film Boolywood "La famille indienne". Vous êtes prévenu !**

**Rating : M+**

**Pairing : HP/TMR et autres couples.**

**Genre : Slash Yaoi, Drame familial, Romance, UA avec magie**

**Personnages OOC**

**Parole en italique : fourchelangue**

* * *

**ATTENTION : Il se peut qu'il reste encore des fautes. Alors toutes mes excuses si vous rencontrez des fautes de temps, de grammaires ou d'orthographes. Ça arrive même au meilleur d'entre nous.**

**Sur ce...****bonne lecture...**

* * *

**PARTIE I**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 11**_

Il était exactement 20h35 et les deux hommes étaient toujours installés au Higglestone, le petit café du coin.

En face des deux sorciers étaient posés leur consommation commandées quelques minutes plus tôt. Un café Arabica sans sucre pour Harry et un thé noir d'Assam pour Tom.

Tom n'avait jamais bu de café et compte tenu de l'odeur et de la couleur du liquide, il était bien content d'avoir refusé l'offre d'Harry de lui faire goûter ce breuvage. Cette boisson qui commençait à être appréciée des sorciers comme des moldus, ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Tout ce qui était amer n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il préférait. Le thé, peu importe le goût, était bien plus doux et purement anglais. C'était sa boisson de prédilection, et cela lui allait très bien.

Après qu'ils se soient de nouveau présentés en bonne et due forme, les deux hommes s'étaient murés dans un silence loin d'être désagréable. Mais Harry devait bien avouer que ce silence n'avait rien à faire là. Pour l'avoir presque pourchassé afin d'obtenir toute son attention, Harry ne comptait pas finir ce rendez-vous sans qu'il ait un minimum réussi à tisser un début de lien entre lui et Tom.

Donc après avoir bu une première gorgée de son café, Harry avait relevé la tête vers Tom qui avait le regard noyé dans sa tasse de thé. Durant de longues minutes, il était resté figé sur le visage de l'homme en face de lui, le détaillant comme il n'avait pu le faire les autres fois.

Oh bien sûr, il savait qu'il était beau dans son genre. Mais être aussi proche de ce visage, lui avait donné toute l'opportunité d'admirer cette beauté froide et renversante. Et il ne se faisait aucun doute que ce dernier descende d'une famille d'aristocrate. Il en avait les airs. Ses traits du visage étaient lisses de toutes expressions. Aucune imperfection ne venait entacher cette peau blanche. Aussi blanche que pouvait l'être celle des Malfoy. Il aurait bien voulu dire comme la sienne, mais Harry avait hérité du teint légèrement hâlé des Potter. Ce qui n'était pas déplaisant pour autant. Au contraire. De longs cils structurés habillaient les yeux légèrement en amande, des cheveux bruns ondulés venaient chatouiller le haut de sa nuque. Le regard d'Harry s'était arrêté avec convoitise sur les jolies lèvres ni trop fines ni trop pulpeuses. Parfaites pour des baisers.

À cette pensée, Harry s'était soudainement mis à rougir, tout en faisant de son mieux pour réprimer cette pulsion d'envie de goûter à ses lèvres pour y connaitre leur saveur et leur douceur.

De gêne, il s'était raclé la gorge, sous le regard interrogateur de Tom.

Ce dernier avait arqué avec charme l'un de ses sourcils épais et parfaitement dessiné devant l'embarras évident de l'autre sorcier. Il s'était bien douté que cela était dû à son inspection faite sur sa personne. Il n'était pas stupide. Il avait bien senti le regard émeraude de ce dernier le détailler avec minutie. Alors silencieux, et le regard toujours baissé vers sa boisson, il l'avait laissé faire. Après tout, il s'était bien permis de dévisager l'homme sous toutes les coutures la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

En se souvenant de ce moment, il s'était aussi rappelé la façon dont il avait réagi à sa magie. Cette même magie qui l'avait soigné avec une telle douceur qu'encore aujourd'hui il pouvait la sentir courir doucement sur sa blessure qui avait bien cicatrisé.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient serrés la main, il avait de nouveau ressenti cette même douceur**.** Mais ce qui l'avait le plus interpellé, ce fut lorsque sa magie et celle d'Harry étaient entrées en contact. La sensation avait été légère, mais bien présente et pas du tout désagréable. C'était comme si leur magie avait, elles aussi, décidé de s'entendre. C'était pour le moins troublant et intéressant. Il était certain qu'Harry avait ressenti la même chose que lui.

Enfin !

Seulement après qu'il ait repris contenance, dans un sourire toujours aussi aimable, Harry avait entamé la conversation. Doucement, les deux hommes s'étaient détendus, surtout Tom, brisant ce silence qui commençait à peser lourd.

Sans qu'ils ne sachent comment ils en étaient arrivés là, ils parlèrent de leurs études passées dans une école différente, soulevant un point plus ou moins drôle. Si Harry avait été à Poudlard, les deux se seraient assurément rencontré dans ce contexte-là. Certes Tom était plus vieux que lui. Cinq années les séparées. Mais ils auraient étudié quelques petites années ensemble dans le même collège.

Tom n'avait pu empêcher une ébauche de sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres à ce constat, avant de se sentir un peu jaloux par le fait qu'Harry ait pu étudier à Durmstrang et non à Poudlard comme il en avait été convenu bien avant sa naissance.

Tom ne regrettait pas ses études passées à Poudlard hormis les railleries et les coups dont il avait été victime durant toutes ces années. Mais il devait bien avouer qu'étudier dans une école où on apprenait toute forme de magie comme la magie noire, était le rêve de tout sorcier qui y porte un grand intérêt. Ce qui était son cas.

Depuis qu'il sait faire de la magie, Tom avait développé une fascination mordante pour elle. Il s'était obligé à l'apprendre contentieusement, d'abord aux côtés de son oncle qui fut son précepteur jusqu'à l'âge de onze ans, puis à Poudlard là où il avait pu parfaire son enseignement et accroitre ses connaissances. Cependant bien que Poudlard offre pas mal d'avantages, elle avait aussi beaucoup d'inconvénients comme le fait de ne pas enseigner à ses élèves les duels, le combat rapproché, le maniement des armes blanches ou d'autres formes de magie que la magie blanche. Tom n'avait rien contre elle, mais il avait toujours eu une franche préférence pour la magie noire et la magie élémentaire aussi. Ce que tous jeunes sorciers apprenaient en allant à Durmstrang. Voilà pourquoi il avait ressenti cette petite pointe de jalousie en sachant qu'Harry avait eu la chance d'avoir reçu son enseignement. Il devait être riche en connaissances et en savoir. Ce qui était bon point pour lui. Tom imaginait déjà leur futur sujet de conversation.

Peu à peu leur discussion s'était dérivée enfin vers des sujets un peu plus personnels. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire Harry. Cependant, plus ils parlaient, plus il y avait une chose qui commençait lentement à le chagriner. S'il avait pris l'habitude de tutoyer Tom, malheureusement ce dernier ne cessait de le vouvoyer. Cela lui hérissait les poils. Il voulait que Tom se sente vraiment en confiance avec lui au point de laisser la bienséance de côté. Il n'avait rien de mal ou d'irrespectueux à le tutoyer. Du moins cela était de son avis.

-J'aimerais que tu me tutoies aussi, dit Harry d'un but en blanc, interrompant leur discussion et faisant se figer Tom de surprise.

-Je ne peux pas, dit Tom.

-Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas, plissa des yeux Harry, contrarié par sa réponse.

-Je ne peux pas. Cela serait malvenu de ma part de vous tutoyer. Voir irrespectueux, étant donné votre statut, argua Tom, en détournant le regard.

-Tu veux que je te dise, reprit Harry après un moment, Tu me manquerais de respect si tu ne le faisais pas. Moi je le fais bien, alors fais en de même, insista-t-il.

-Mais à moi cela ne me dérange pas que vous me tutoyez, dit Tom, les sourcils froncés.

-Comme cela ne te dérange pas de te laisser marcher sur les pieds, dit Harry, avant de s'en vouloir.

Tom lui lança un regard noir devant ces mots malheureusement véridiques.

Qui était-il pour oser le juger de la sorte ? Il croyait le connaitre juste parce qu'il avait pris la peine de faire des recherches sur lui. Mais en réalité, il n'en était rien.

Par Morgan ! Il n'avait pas accepté de venir pour se faire jeter au visage à quel point sa vie était pathétique. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour le lui rappeler.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais entendre cela de sa part, lui étreignit le cœur. Évidemment, sa vie n'était que le fruit d'horribles scénarios, et bien malgré lui, il n'avait pas le choix que de s'en accommoder.

Mais combien de fois avait-il prié Merlin et Morgan pour que lui et Morfin aient une vie décente, loin de la haine, des jugements. À force, il avait arrêté de les compter.

D'un autre, cela lui serait passé au-dessus de la tête sans effort, mais d'Harry...Tom était réellement blessé par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Jusqu'à maintenant il lui avait toujours paru agréable et gentil. Peut-être s'était-il lourdement trompé sur son compte et qu'en réalité il était comme les autres. À juger, sans se donner la peine de se mettre à sa place, juste deux secondes.

-Je crois que nous en avons fini, dit froidement Tom en commençant à se lever.

Une main vint brusquement retenir la sienne, le faisant se figer puis se rassoir face un Harry pas du tout prêt à le laisser quitter cet endroit sans s'être excusé au préalable. Il n'avait pas voulu dire une telle chose. Ou du moins pas de cette façon-là. Si abrupt et incorrect.

-Je suis désolé, dit Harry en voyant que ses mots l'avaient blessé. Je n'ai pas le droit de te dire cela. On ne se connaît pas encore assez, mais je sais à quel point ta vie a dû être difficile. Et crois-moi, loin d'être de la pitié, je suis sincèrement désolé pour les horreurs dont ton oncle et toi aviez été victime.

Il aimerait lui en vouloir et partir d'ici sans plus de cérémonie, mais son corps et sa conscience refusaient de lui tourner le dos. D'autant plus que le regard émeraude qui lui faisait face transpirait une sincérité affolante.

Se redressant sur sa chaise, il détourna son regard pour le diriger vers l'extérieur assombri par la nuit. Harry soupira de soulagement.

-Écoute Tom, commença Harry avant de se faire interrompre brusquement par la voix neutre de ce dernier, le regard toujours tourné vers l'extérieur.

-Mon oncle n'a jamais voulu suivre les pas de son père en devenant un Mangemort, au grand désespoir de celui-ci. Ma mère non plus ne l'a jamais été. Mais c'était parce qu'elle n'était qu'une cracmol sans intérêt aux yeux de son père. Pour ce qui en est de mon oncle, je ne sais pas vraiment par quel miracle il a réussi à se détourner de sa volonté. Bien sûr, cela lui a valu de subir son courroux. Et plus tard celui de ses semblables, mais pour être le fils d'un Mangemorts. Plus que moi il en a souffert et en souffre encore aujourd'hui, révéla Tom. On ne mérite pas de vivre comme ça. Dans la souffrance, dans la peur. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela me rend furieux**,** tonna-t-il d'un ton où la rage se ressentait.

-J'aimerais te dire que je comprends, mais cela sera malvenu de ma part, dit Harry, d'une voix à la fois douce et triste.

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me confier à des étrangers ou à m'apitoyer sur mon sort, fronça des sourcils Tom, soudainement surpris qu'il ait pu se dévoiler ainsi à l'autre sorcier.

-C'est évident, dit Harry. Personne, hormis ton oncle je suppose, ne t'en a donné l'occasion jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Oui, acquiesça Tom. Bien que je ne lui dise pas tout, pour ne pas l'iinquiéter plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Harry, ne dit rien. La discussion était plus légère, et Tom baissait enfin peu à peu ses barrières. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, il serait plus à l'aise et finirait par le tutoyer, le considérant ainsi comme un ami.

Alors qu'un nouveau silence commençait à s'installer entre eux, Harry décida de le briser en se livrant comme venait de le faire Tom.

-Tout le monde pense que venir d'une famille de sang-pur est bien, commença Harry, ramenant l'attention de Tom sur lui. Évidemment dans un sens cela l'est. Nous avons le confort et l'éducation. Et dès la naissance nous sommes déjà promis à un avenir tracé par nos parents, sans possibilités de faire nos propres choix, déclara d'un ton défaitiste. On a peut-être tout, mais il nous manque ce qui est à mes yeux est le plus important, la liberté, finit-il d'un ton légèrement amer, surprenant Tom.

Il ne savait pas ce que vivait Harry au sein de sa famille, mais il ne se faisait aucun doute qu'il y avait beaucoup de non-dits et que ce dernier devait être confronté à des situations compliquées.

-Privé de mes choix, je ne sais pas si j'aurai aisément pu me plier aux obligations et responsabilité imposées par ma famille, dit Tom, dans une grimace.

-Malheureusement dans ses familles là, tu te tais et exécutes ce que l'on te demande de faire, si tu ne veux pas de te retrouver répudier. Ou pire encore.

-Ce que vous ne tolérez pas, je me trompe, souleva Tom.

-Hn, affirma Harry, en hochant de la tête.

Pour s'être intéressé sur les familles de sang-pur au cours de ses années d'études, Tom savait que ces familles-là étaient dirigées par des règles et traditions, voire même des lois, bien définies. Aucune d'entre elles ne s'amuserait à les déroger. Les enfants nés de ses familles n'avaient pas le choix que suivre toutes ses obligations. Ce qui était bien triste. Honnêtement, lui n'aurait pas supporté tant de pression. Il était fait pour la liberté.

-Enfin, reprit Harry. Tout cela pour te dire que nous n'aspirons pas tous à faire ce que nous dictent nos parents. Moi par exemple, je ne voulais absolument pas travailler aux côtés de mon père. Mais je n'en ai pas eu le choix.

-Et où travaillez-vous ? Demanda Tom.

-Au ministère, répondit Harry. Ce qui ne me ravit pas vraiment. Mais c'était ce qui était prévu après mon retour.

-Votre retour ?

-Je suis rentré il y a moins de quatremois d'un long voyage qui m'a permis d'étudier la magie dans son ensemble.

-Vos parents vous ont laissé quitter le pays ?

-Oui, à ma demande. Demande qui fut transformée en un arrangement entre mon père et moi.

-Qu'était-il ? Le questionna Tom, d'un ton intéressé.

-Il me laissait libre de voyager pendant une durée de 4 ans et en revenant je m'engageais à faire ce qu'il attendait de moi, dit Harry avant de finir son café devenu tiède.

-Vous avez au moins pu profiter de 4 années de liberté, tonna Tom. Je vous envie. J'aurais aimé en faire autant. Voyager. Découvrir le monde, ses richesses et ses secrets, avoua-t-il d'un ton légèrement rêveur.

-Oui j'ai eu beaucoup de chance, murmura Harry, en baissant les yeux sur sa tasse vide. Cela m'a permis de profiter pleinement de ma passion.

-Votre passion ?

-J'étais comme un aventurier, cherchant à percer les mystères de la magie, notamment celle de certaines civilisations existantes ou perdues, répondit Harry. Oui, c'était quatre belles années de liberté vécues loin de mes responsabilités, finit-il, dans un sourire à la pensée de ses voyages et découvertes.

Pas de doute. Après la jalousie, voilà qu'il se sentait envieux de la vie qu'Harry avait menée en dehors de l'Angleterre. Il se rendait compte que sa vie ressemblaità si méprendre à celle qu'il avait toujours désiré avoir.

-Et toi ? Qu'elles sont tes passions ? S'intéressa Harry, en croisant les bras sur la table.

-Eh bien, commença Tom, Je dirais qu'elles rejoignent un peu les vôtres. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de continuer mes études, alors je fais en sorte, de par moi-même, d'étudier plus profondément la magie. Mes temps libres me permettent de faire des recherches et d'écrire des mémoires qui retracent toutes mes découvertes.

-Oh ! fit surpris Harry. Voilà un merveilleux point commun que nous avons là. Nous pourrons échanger sur nos travaux, dit-il le regard empli d'émerveillement.

-Oui, acquiesça Tom, se retenant de rougir face au regard émerveillé de l'autre sorcier. Pourquoi pas, rajouta-t-il. Cela pourrait être intéressant.

-Je suis content, sourit Harry. Nous allons être amenés à nous revoir plus souvent que je me l'étais imaginé. Ça me plaît, rajouta-t-il tout en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

-Il faut croire, dit simplement Tom, en baissant les yeux vers ses mains liées entre elles.

Intérieurement, son cœur battait à tout rompre, déjà impatient d'être à leur prochaine rencontre. Harry avait très bien réussi à le mettre peu à peu en confiance. Il ne ressentait plus aucune méfiance envers lui. Il devait bien avouer que c'était agréable de se relâcher et Harry le lui permettait.

Jetant un regard à sa montre, Harry constata que le temps filait à toute allure. Il était bientôt vingt et une heures cinq et dans vingt-cinq minutes il était attendu, avec ses parents, chez les Applegate. Bien malgré lui, il allait devoir mettre fin à leur échange. En plus, il voulait profiter du peu de temps qui lui restait pour se changer en une tenue un peu plus convenable pour ce genre de dîner.

-Je vais devoir te laisser, dit Harry, en soupirant. Ma famille et moi-même sommes attendus chez des connaissances.

-Oh ! fit Tom.

C'était une sensation étrange, mais il ressentait bien cette déception de devoir clore cette entrevue. Mine de rien, en omettant la petite incartade d'Harry, il avait passé un bon moment. Il aurait bien voulu que celui-ci s'éternise un peu plus.

-Maintenant que je sais où te trouver, cela sera simple pour nous de se revoir, dit Harry. Je sens vraiment que nous allions bien nous entendre.

-Vous le croyez vraiment ? Demanda Tom, tout de même indécis.

-Oui, affirma Harry, sûr de lui. Et j'espère qu'à force de nous côtoyer tu laisseras tomber le tutoiement. J'insiste, tonna-t-il, en se levant.

-Seul le temps nous le dira, dit simplement Tom, dans un petit sourire.

-Bien ! Je te laisse. Nous nous reverrons sans doute dans la semaine.

-Sans doute, répondit Tom.

-Alors à plus tard. J'étais ravi de ce premier échange, assura Harry, dans un sourire teinté de satisfaction.

Tom ne le montra pas, mais il était gêné par ces mots.

-À bientôt, dit-il simplement sous le rire d'Harry qui s'en alla non sans le saluer une dernière fois.

Tom le regarda quitta le café, cachant devant sa main un début de sourire tout aussi ravi que celui d'Harry.

Finalement, il avait bien fait de se rendre à ce rendez-vous.

Jetant un regard à son thé, il décida de le finir tranquillement et de réfléchir sur la prochaine fois où ils se reverraient. Évidemment, là aussi, cela se passerait sans aucun doute dans le monde moldu. Pas que cela le dérange. C'était bien plus prudent. Même s'il était certain que cela ne dérangerait pas Harry qu'ils se voient chez les sorciers, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de leur créer des ennuis. Comme il ne voulait pas briser leur soudaine relation alors qu'elle commençait enfin à prendre forme. D'autant plus que maintenant, il était prêt à abaisser ses barrières défensives et laisser un autre sorcier pénétrer dans son intimité.

Tom voulait connaitre l'amitié et peut-être plus encore.

**o00oo00o**

Sous les yeux globuleux et affolés de Dobby, Harry finissait d'ajuster sa tenue.

Il était rentré au Manoir avec juste le temps pour se changer, ordonnant avec précipitation à son elfe de lui trouver dans un temps imparti une tenue idéale pour un dîner. Ce que Dobby avait fait avec affolement. Maintenant prêt à rejoindre ses parents dans le salon pour le départ, l'elfe sautillait toujours aux côtés de son Maître pour le dépêcher.

-Maître, couina Dobby.

-C'est bon Dobby, dit Harry en prenant sa cape avant de sortir dans de grands pas de ses appartements.

Dobby l'accompagna jusqu'au salon et le laissa une fois que son Jeune Maître fut entre les mains de sa mère qui attendait déjà près de la cheminée**.**

Cette dernière était tout simplement éblouissante dans sa magnifique robe longue, brodée d'un bleu de minuit, scintillante par quelques paillettes, striées ici et là. Elle faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux bleus. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon parfaitement coiffé, retenu par une petite épingle en diamant.

Oui, sa mère était somptueuse. Elle savait comment se mettre en valeur, même pour un simple dîner de convenance. Beaucoup de femmes la jalousaient. Mais pas qu'elle, ses tantes Bella et Androméda attisaient aussi une franche jalousie par leur beauté saisissante.

Les bons gènes des Black, justifierait-on.

-Ce que tu es beau mon fils, souffla tendrement Narcissa lorsque Harry s'approcha d'elle.

-Merci mère. Et vous êtes resplendissante. Je pense que Lady Applegate va en rougir de jalousie, sourit-il, avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

-Évidemment, tonna-t-elle, le sourire en coin.

-Ah te voilà, s'exclama Lucius en entrant dans le salon, la main enfouissant des documents sous sa cape. Ne perdons pas de temps, allons-y, dit-il en se mettant près de la cheminée. Après vous ma chère.

Tout en entrant dans la cheminée, elle prit de la poudre et s'installa en son centre. Avant de disparaitre, elle lança un regard encourageant vers son fils. Elle savait qu'il aurait voulu être autre part qu'ici, prêt à aller chez la famille que Lucius avait potentiellement choisie pour un mariage arrangé.

Lorsqu'elle fut disparue, Lucius se retourna vers son fils tout en posant une main sur l'une de ses épaules.

-Harry ! commença-t-il. Ce dîner n'est pas simplement un dîner amical**.**

-Comment cela ? Fronça des sourcils Harry, feignant d'avoir déjà compris ce qu'il en retournait réellement.

-Écoute ! Les Applegate sont une famille de sang-pur dont le patrimoine et la richesse égaleraient presque la nôtre.

-Dites-moi clairement où voulait vous en venir père, argua Harry, avec impatience.

-Sur un autre ton, jeune homme, claqua la voix froide de son père. J'ai commencé à sélectionner quelques familles de haut rang qui sont potentiellement acceptables pour une alliance avec notre famille. Et tu penses bien qu'une telle alliance passera par un mariage arrangé. Mon choix s'est arrêté sur les Applegate qui sont une bonne famille. Ils ont une fille de dix-huit ans, prête à se marier. Elle fera une très bonne épouse et mère pour un homme tel que toi.

-Comme beaucoup de femmes père, répliqua sèchement Harry. Depuis le dîner de l'autre fois, j'attendais de vous que vous veniez me reparler de ce projet. Mais je vois que vous en avez décidé autrement. J'ai quand même mon mot à dire là-dedans.

-Harry, voyons, tu sais bien que c'est une tradition chez les familles de sang pur. Ce sont les parents qui valident la mariée ou le marié après des négociations. Je t'avais pourtant bien expliqué comment cela fonctionnait, il me semble.

-Quand je n'avais que onze ans, rétorqua Harry, les sourcils froncés de mécontentement. À cette époque, je n'avais pas les mêmes pensées qu'aujourd'hui.

-Et cela m'importe peu, déclara son père.

-Vous dîtes que ce sont les parents qui valident le mariage, en avez-vous parlé avec mère ? Est-elle d'accord avec vous sur le choix de la famille que vous souhaitiez m'imposer, dit Harry, d'un ton amer.

-Harry ! Prévint Lucius.

-Je veux savoir si cette décision s'est prise à deux, ou si vous en êtes le seul juge. Mère devrait avoir plus de droits que moi, non, ironisa-t-il.

Dire qu'Harry était énervé serait un euphémisme. Et Lucius était dans un état similaire. Les deux hommes se regardaient en chien de faïence.

Jamais Lucius n'aurait pensé une seule seconde que son fils puisse le confronter de la sorte. Certes, il aurait peut-être dû lui en reparler avant, mais c'était coutume que ce soit les parents, ou plutôt le père de famille, de prendre les devants et de négocier un mariage arrangé. Il n'y avait aucune obligation d'en informer au préalable aux enfants. Certains le faisaient, mais après leur dernier dîner familial, il n'avait pas vu l'utilité d'en faire de même**. **Et pour ce qui est de Narcissa, pour lui elle n'avait pas réellement son mot à dire. C'était lui le père, lui le Lord de la famille. C'était à lui de prendre les meilleures décisions concernant l'avenir de ses fils. C'était comme ça et pas autrement.

Voyant que la discussion s'éternisait et commençait à devenir houleuse, Lucius décida d'y mettre un terme. Ils étaient attendus chez les Applegate et il serait malvenu de leur part d'arriver plus en en retard qu'ils ne le soient déjà.

-Nous y reviendrons plus tard, annonça froidement Lucius. Nous sommes déjà bien en retard, dit-il en entrant dans la cheminée. Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire de bien te tenir, rajouta-t-il avant de disparaitre sous les yeux furieux d'Harry.

Harry connaissait les Applegate, et bien qu'ils soient une bonne famille, il ne voulait absolument pas épouser leur fille de dix-huit ans.

Par Merlin ! Il devait à tout prix éviter un mariage arrangé entre lui et leur fille et essayer de temporiser son père. Mais surtout il devait gagner du temps.

**o00oo00o**

-Harry ! S'exclama Lucius alors qu'il sortait du salon. Suis-moi dans mon bureau. Immédiatement.

À peine étaient-ils rentrés de chez les Applegate, que son père n'attendit pas pour le réquisitionner entre les quatre murs de son bureau pour une longue discussion qui allait sûrement déclencher des mésententes entre les deux hommes.

Après être arrivés en retard et s'être confondus en excuses auprès des Applegate, il avait fait la connaissance de leur fille. Élina Applegate. Une jeune fille qui sortait bonne élève de l'école de Poudlard, mais qui n'avait aucune ambition que celle de devenir une épouse.

En le voyant, elle n'avait pas caché son ravissement. Pas une seule fois, elle ne l'avait lâché du regard, ce qui l'avait hautement horripilé. Sous ses gloussements et ses battements de cils à n'en plus finir, Harry avait bien failli en découdre en quittant ce simulacre de dîner.

Aberré, Harry n'avait fait aucun effort pour se rapprocher de la fille. Et cela n'avait pas plu à son père qui lui avait envoyé, il ne savait combien de fois, des regards appuyés, outré par son comportement irrespectueux.

Après le dîner, son père était parti s'enfermer avec Lord Applegate dans son bureau. Et qui sait ce que les deux hommes s'étaient dit. Harry devait bien avouer qu'il s'était senti trahi en voyant son père le suivre, non sans lui jeter un regard d'avertissement.

Sous le regard inquiet de sa mère, Harry suivit son père dans son bureau. Lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur, son père claqua fortement la porte et plaça un sort de silence.

-Te rends-tu compte de la façon dont tu t'es comporté avec Miss Applegate.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler père, s'exclama Harry d'un ton faussement calme.

-Ne joue pas à cela avec moi Harry. Tu n'as fait aucun effort pour te rapprocher d'elle et apprendre à la connaître. Tu es resté froid et distant tout le long de la soirée. Une attitude inadmissible, tonna Lucius, avec colère.

-N'est-ce pas ce que nous sommes, nous autres Malfoy, répondit avec ironie Harry. J'ai agi exactement comme vous l'exigez quand nous sommes en dehors de ce Manoir.

-Dans les affaires je suis d'accord. Mais lorsque nous sommes invités je veux que tu agisses de manière plus distinguée et respectueuse.

-Pourquoi aurais-je dû faire un effort de discuter avec cette fille. Nous n'avons rien en commun. Commença à s'énerver Harry. Je sais ce que vous voulez et il hors de question que je fasse une chose aussi stupide que d'épouser leur fille.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ça, gronda Lucius.

-Oh si ! Je suis le principal concerné. Jusqu'ici je me suis tu et plié à toutes vos exigences, renonçant ainsi à mes rêves, tonna Harry. Mais il est hors de question que je fasse profil bas lorsqu'il est question de ma vie personnelle. Je ne veux pas d'un mariage arrangé avec une fille qui ne me plait guère, déclara Harry le souffle court et les jours rouges.

Ce n'était pas prévu qu'il parle ainsi, mais au moins c'était dit.

Il avait osé tenir tête à son père. Et ce dernier ne s'y était pas attendu. Les yeux écarquillés, il regardait son fils comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. En l'espace d'une soirée, il s'était dressé deux fois contre lui**. **Il n'en revenait pas de son audace. Il en était à la fois surpris et contrarié.

-Je t'interdis de me parler de la sorte, se reprit Lucius froidement en s'approchant de lui. Tu mériterais une punition, dit-il en posant une main ferme sur l'une de ses joues. Mais je vais oublier. J'avais bien remarqué qu'en ce moment tu étais à cran. Pas vraiment avec nous. Mais qu'importe. Je veux que tu te ressaisisses, finit-il par dire en retirant sa main.

-Père, tenta Harry, surpris par son geste.

-Et tu feras, gronda Lucius en le coupant. Ce que je te dis de faire, finit-il d'une voix coupante.

-Pas quand il est question de mariage. Je veux avoir mon avis là-dessus, répliqua Harry faisant reculer Lucius.

-Par Morgane ! A t'entendre, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir volé ta liberté, dit Lucius. J'ai accepté que tu voyages pendant quatre ans. Que tu fasses ce que tu avais toujours rêvé de faire. Découvrir et apprendre.

-Et je vous en suis reconnaissant d'avoir fait ces concessions. Mais sur ce qu'il en ait du mariage, je veux juste que vous me teniez au courant de ce que vos envisager pour moi. Il est hors de question que je me marie à une femme qui ne me plait pas. Père, dit doucement Harry.

Silencieux Lucius regarda fixement son fils pendant un long moment, avant de poser une main sur l'une de ses épaules.

-Je ne veux aucunement me disputer avec toi fils. Tu sais que je ne souhaite que le meilleur pour toi comme pour Draco.

-Je sais, souffla Harry.

Les yeux figés dans ceux bouleversés de son fils, Lucius pensa qu'il pouvait se montrer un peu plus clément. Après tout, Harry avait raison, il était le principal concerné. Et puis, il ne voulait pas entrer en guerre avec lui. Alors il prit la décision de ne pas donner suite aux Applegate. Il devait bien avouer que leur fille était un loin d'être une femme digne d'être une Malfoy.

-Bien je veux bien prendre en compte tes dires mon fils. Oublions les Applegate. Je vais revoir mes jugements sur les familles que j'ai mis de côté. Une d'entre elles fera bien l'affaire.

Bien qu'il soit toujours au même point, c'était déjà de ça de gagné.

-Saurais-je qui ce sera ?

-Je m'engage à te le révéler en temps voulu, dit Lucius en se détachant de lui. J'espère ne plus avoir affaire à ce genre de comportement, parce que je ne serais pas aussi clément, reprit son père d'un ton froid.

-Je voulais juste que vous compreniez mon point de vue, se justifia Harry.

-J'entends bien. Mais à l'avenir ne me manque plus de respect de la sorte. Compris !

-Oui père, dit Harry en baissant les yeux.

-Bien. Il se fait tard. Va te coucher, dit Lucius le visage fermé, tout en s'installant derrière son grand bureau en bois de chêne.

Leur conversation aurait pu mal tourner. Harry était étonné que son père ait accepté si facilement de ne pas donner suite aux Applegate. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que la question du mariage arrangé était oubliée. Au contraire. Il était sûr que dès demain, Lucius allait se mettre à chercher une autre famille.

Harry s'en voulait énormément de ne pas avoir le courage de lui révéler qu'il était homosexuel. Peut-être qu'il aurait pris cette infirmation capitale en considération.

Impossible, lui cria sa conscience.

C'était de Lucius Malfoy qu'on parlait. Un homme qui ne fallait surtout pas décevoir.

S'il devait passer à côté d'une relation amoureuse avec un homme qu'il aurait choisi, autant qu'il le marie à une femme avec laquelle il s'entendrait bien pour construire un semblant de vie commune pas trop désastreuse.

Maussade, il sortit du bureau de son père, passant devant sa mère, inquiète de leur échange. Ne voulant pas s'attarder, il la quitta dans un bonne nuit à peine audible. Un pli soucieux dessiné sur le front, elle le regarda disparaître du couloir, s'empêchant de le suivre.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé entre eux, mais elle espérait que rien de grave n'avait été prononcée en voyant le visage fermé de son époux lorsqu'elle entrouvrit la porte de son bureau.

Celui-ci releva la tête vers elle, l'incitant à entrer franchement dans la pièce.

-Tu n'es pas allé te coucher ? Dit-il.

-Non. Impossible en vous sachant enfermer ici, répondit sa femme. Ne lui en veut pas d'avoir agi de la sorte avec Miss Applegate. Elle n'est pas des meilleures compagnies. Elle n'a aucune conversation intelligente.

-Je sais, souffla fortement Lucius. Mais elle vient d'une bonne famille.

-Il y en a des meilleurs. Je sais que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire là-dessus. Mais si tu veux que ton fils accepte plus facilement ta décision, trouve-lui une femme qu'il connaît et qui lui correspond. Mais surtout ne le laisse pas de côté.

-Je vois que tu as réfléchi à la question, argua son époux, en croisant les mains sous son menton. Je suppose que tu as une idée à me soumettre

-Oui, affirma Narcissa en s'avançant.

Lucius la considéra un moment, se disant qu'aujourd'hui c'était sa journée de concessions, avant de lui ordonner de fermer la porte.

La tête haute, elle s'approcha du bureau de son mari, prête à lui révéler la famille qu'elle pensait la plus judicieuse pour union entre leurs enfants.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre. **

**Verdict ?**

**Je vous dis à la prochaine. **

**Sha'**

**Review !**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : le monde HP et ses personnages appartiennent à JKR, référence à l'unviers de la ****série Charmed et l'idée de romance et drame familiale sont inspiré du film Boolywood "La famille indienne". Vous êtes prévenu !**

**Rating : M+**

**Pairing : HP/TMR et autres couples.**

**Genre : Slash Yaoi, Drame familial, Romance, UA avec magie**

**Personnages OOC**

**Parole en italique : fourchelangue**

* * *

**ATTENTION : Il se peut qu'il reste encore des fautes. Alors toutes mes excuses si vous rencontrez des fautes de temps, de grammaires ou d'orthographes. Ça arrive même au meilleur d'entre nous.**

**Sur ce...****bonne lecture...**

* * *

**PARTIE I**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 12**_

En sortant de la libraire, Tom sentit son cœur tressauter à la vue d'un Harry impeccablement vêtu de ses mêmes habits qui le rendaient si beau, si élégant et si désirable.

À chacune de leurs rencontres il portait une de ses tenues moldu qui épousaient parfaitement bien sa silhouette. Chaque fois, en le voyant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détailler avec envie et appréciation, avant de se demander si à lui aussi ce style vestimentaire lui siérait à merveille. C'était un peu hypocrite de sa part de se poser cette question, en sachant son aversion pour les moldus et tout ce qui s'y rapportait. Cependant, il devait bien avouer que ces non mages possédaient quelques cultures intéressantes.

De son côté, même s'il ne se sentait toujours pas à l'aise face à tant d'élégance, depuis peu il essayait d'avoir une certaine allure, portant un peu plus attention à sa façon de s'habiller.

-Bonjour Tom, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Sourit Harry en s'approchant de lui.

Alors qu'il avançait à son tour de quelques pas, derrière lui porte de la librairie se ferma dans un petit cliquetis.

Il ne le montrait pas, mais il était content de voir Harry. Quatre jours étaient passés depuis leur dernière rencontre, et mine de rien, ne pas le voir l'avait miné le moral. Il s'était habitué à le trouver là, à l'attendre face à l'entrée de la librairie après le travail.

Une habitude loin d'être déplaisante.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur premier rendez-vous au Higglestone et les deux hommes s'étaient revus plusieurs fois et toujours au même endroit.

À force de fréquenter le Higglestone, ils étaient devenus des habitués du petit café et connaissaient la propriétaire des lieux. Miss Mary Adler qu'elle s'appelait. Une dame très sympathique d'une quarantaine d'année, veuve et sans enfants. Elle compensait ce malheureux dernier point avec les jeunes qui travaillaient pour elle. Harry s'était pris d'affection pour cette femme et n'hésitait pas à échanger quelques mots avec elle lorsqu'il pénétrait son antre. Au grand dam de Tom qui restait toujours sur la réserve. Après ces brèves salutations, ils allaient s'installer à la même table qui les avait reçus la première fois.

Chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient en ces lieux, ils profitaient de ces moments pour faire plus amples connaissances.

Au fils de leurs conversations, et cela à plusieurs reprises, Tom s'était retrouvé étonné par ce qu'il apprenait d'Harry. Loin de se comporter comme l'un de ses héritiers de grandes familles aristocrates qui prenaient tout le monde de haut, c'était un jeune homme poli, agréable, avenant, très souriant et honnête. Et la liste n'en finissait pas. Mais en soi, Tom retenait que Harry était en somme un homme simple qui aimait les choses simples de la vie. Certes il avait un statut qui imposait et un rôle à tenir en société, mais il n'en abusait pas. Ce qui le réconfortait encore plus dans son premier jugement. Harry était en tout point très diffèrent de ses semblables. Et puis ce que Tom appréciait vraiment chez lui, c'était sa vision du monde qui était à la fois rafraîchissante et étonnante. Elle rejoignait un peu la sienne, malgré la faible pellicule d'obscurité qui l'entourait après avoir vécu tant d'épreuve.

Des épreuves ancrées dans sa chair, mais qui pour le moment n'avaient jamais réussi à éteindre complètement cette part d'optimisme en lui. Cet infime espoir qu'un jour il puisse connaître autre chose que de malheureux tourments.

En d'autres termes, il s'acharnait à garder la tête hors de l'eau, parce qu'il voulait croire aux paroles de son oncle. Il voulait croire qu'il y avait bien une personne pour lui quelque part. Prête à l'accepter. À lui montrer les bons côtés de la vie. Et pourquoi pas à l'aimer.

Chaque fois qu'il y songeait, le visage d'Harry se matérialisait dans son esprit. Cet homme qui lui faisait découvrir ce qu'était l'amitié. Cependant, et bien qu'il ne regrettât pas leur entente actuelle, Tom commençait à se poser de plus en plus de questions vis-à-vis de ses sentiments envers l'autre sorcier.

Il n'était pas normal qu'à chaque fois qu'il pense positivement, il pense à Harry. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il s'endorme Harry et se réveille Harry. Ce n'était pas normal d'attendre avec une impatience dissimulée, la fin de sa journée de travail pour retrouver Harry. Ce n'était pas normal de se sentir déçu de ne pas le voir l'attendre devant la librairie. Comme cela fut le cas ces quatre derniers jours. Ce n'était pas normal de lier Harry à son espoir de connaître de doux sentiments. Non, tout cela n'était pas normal. Pourtant il s'en accommodait avec aisance.

Aujourd'hui, Tom vous dirait qu'il était prêt à tout faire pour que rien ne vienne briser leur relation. Il voulait découvrir dans quelle autre direction elle les menait. Surtout pour lui, parce qu'en conclusion de toutes ses interrogations, ce qui remuait au fond de lui à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait près d'Harry, n'était en rien qu'une simple et banale amitié. Et quelque chose en lui, lui disait qu'Harry avait la même pensée.

Évidemment, pour le moment il préférait garder ce constat pour lui, ne sachant quoi faire ou comment réagir. Après tout, c'était nouveau pour lui. Jusqu'à maintenant, l'amour ou aimer était à ses yeux qu'une faiblesse. Un sentiment inutile et honteux qui nous poussait à être dépendant d'une personne. Mais en y réfléchissait bien, si cela était la définition de Tom, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait jamais connu ce sentiment qu'il avait autrefois jalousé étant plus jeune.

La seule chose qu'il connaissait était la tendresse de son oncle.

Enfin ! Le voilà à présent confronté à des sensations et des sentiments qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné ressentir un jour.

-Bonsoir Harry. Je ne pensais pas vous voir aujourd'hui, s'exclama enfin Tom.

Évidemment cela était tout bonnement faux. Pas une seconde était passée sans qu'il n'espère pouvoir le voir aujourd'hui après ces quatre jours bien silencieux. Si vous lui posez la question, il nierait l'évidence. Pourtant, il avait bel et bien pris goût à leurs rencontres, qui s'étaient peu à peu transformées en de parfaits petits moments de détente après une journée longue et éreintante.

-Je me suis enfin octroyé du temps libre pour le reste de la semaine. J'ai passé ces quatre derniers jours la tête plongée dans la paperasse, se justifia Harry. Désolé pour ne pas t'avoir donné des nouvelles. J'aurais pu t'envoyer un message par hiboux pour expliquer mon silence. Mais…

-Ce n'est rien, le coupa Tom, d'un ton compréhensif.

Bien que le silence d'Harry l'ait travaillé, il savait fort bien qu'il avait aussi d'autres priorités.

-Bien ! sourit Harry. Et si nous partons d'ici.

Tom hocha simplement de la tête avant de commencer à s'éloigner de la librairie, suivi de près par Harry.

Ils ne firent pas attention au regard inquisiteur du vieux libraire qui les suivait du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de sa vue.

Depuis quelque temps Monsieur Swanson, le vieux libraire, observait le départ de Tom à travers la vitre de sa librairie et à de nombreuses reprises il avait constaté que celui-ci s'en allait en charmante compagnie.

Était-ce un ami à lui ? Il n'en savait rien.

En revanche, il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait remarquée : le visage qu'il connaissait de Tom se transformait. Littéralement. Il se détendait et devenait plus avenant, plus doux en la présence de l'autre homme et vice-versa. Quoique...Dans le regard vert de ce dernier il avait réussi à déceler une tendresse qu'on n'avait pas - ou rarement - pour un simple ami. En toute honnêteté, il doutait qu'une simple relation amicale lie les deux hommes. Après, il n'était personne pour juger quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit.

Ah la jeunesse ! Se dit-il dans un fin sourire, avant de se dégager de la vitre pour retourner derrière son comptoir afin de finir de ranger la paperasse qui s'y étalait et de pouvoir fermer définitivement sa librairie.

**o00oo00o**

-Où est-ce que nous allons, demanda Tom les sourcils froncés.

Habituellement ils allaient au Higgletsone, mais cette fois-ci leurs pas les menaient dans une toute autre direction que celle du fameux café. À vrai dire, c'était Harry qui dirigeait habilement leurs pas. Lui, il se contentait de lui suivre aveuglément.

-Ne pose pas de question et suis-moi, lui dit Harry dans un sourire malicieux.

Sans broncher, Tom le suivit, en faisant attention de ne pas s'entrechoquer avec quelques moldus déambulant sur le même trottoir.

Alors qu'Harry marchait d'un bon pas à ses côtés, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder du coin de l'œil.

Immédiatement, il remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux, prouvant un peu plus que la charge de travail qui lui avait été imposé ne l'avait pas épargné. Il aimerait bien savoir sur quoi s'était porté toute son attention. Comme il était curieux de savoir ce que faisait réellement Harry au sein du Ministère. De quoi parlait-il lorsqu'il participait à des réunions en la présence de leur Ministre. Sur quoi portaient les dossiers qu'il devait traiter. Certes il savait qu'il jonglait entre le ministère et les affaires familiales Potter comme Malfoy mais il n'en savait pas plus. Harry ne lui donnait jamais de détail, jugeant que cela n'était pas du tout intéressant. En réalité, il évitait comme la peste de parler de son travail tout simplement parce qu'il détestait ça.

Une fois, Tom avait rêvé qu'il intégrait le ministère pour y apporter de grands changements à qui cela profiterait à tous. Sorciers comme créatures magiques. Oui, si Tom avait pu avoir la chance de travailler au sein du ministère il l'aurait saisi sans discuter. Il aurait gravi les échelons, tout en contribuant au bien-être de leur communauté et cela jusqu'à devenir ministre.

Il s'était gardé de révéler ce rêve utopique à Harry, pensant qu'il ne comprendrait pas qu'il ait un jour ressenti l'envie de faire partie de tous ses bureaucrates.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention à Harry qui s'était arrêté devant un petit restaurant.

-Nous y voilà, s'exclama Harry, faisant revenir à lui Tom.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil en jugeant le petit restaurant qui leur faisait face. La devanture était d'un joli bordeaux aux bordures dorées qui encadraient la porte d'entrée. Au-dessus de celle-ci y était calligraphié en lettres dorées "_The Ledbury"_.

Bizarrement, tous ses tons de couleurs lui rappeler les couleurs de la maison Gryffondor à Poudlard. Pas que cela le gênait, mais c'était bien la seule pensée qui lui était passée par l'esprit en voyant le restaurant.

Son regard se porta vers l'une des grandes baies vitrées du restaurant et il pouvait voir à l'intérieur de nombreuses tables élégantes, décorées avec beaucoup de goût. Il remarqua que pour la plupart de ses tables elles étaient occupées par des couples. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant. L'endroit lui paraîssait intimiste. Parfait pour un dîner romantique.

À cette pensée, il dirigea son regard vers Harry qui rougit soudainement face à son regard interrogateur.

Pourquoi rougissait-il ainsi ? Voilà qui était intéressant.

-J'avais envie de changer d'endroit et…d'ambiance, dit Harry en se passant une main dans les cheveux, avant de détourner le regard.

À cet instant il était certain que quelque chose de nouveau se passait entre eux. Ce n'était pas comme leurs retrouvailles habituelles. Il avait comme l'impression que son envie de changer d'endroit cachait autre chose. Surtout dans ce genre d'endroit.

Tom retint un sourire en voyant Harry se passait pour la énième fois une main dans ses cheveux embrouillés. À force de le côtoyer il savait parfaitement décrypter ce que voulait dire ce geste. Il était gêné. Ou nerveux. Et il commençait à se douter de la raison. Il y avait comme une invitation à dîner non subtile cachait derrière l'action d'Harry, et cela le fit sourire. Comme cela lui fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite.

Il était pris au dépourvu, mais ravi par cette initiative dont il n'aurait jamais osé entreprendre.

-Si c'était une invitation à diner, il fallait le dire tout de suite, dit simplement Tom, son regard intense plongé dans celui d'Harry qui rougit encore plus si c'était possible.

-J'avais peur que tu refuses ce genre d'invitation, détourna le regard Harry.

Tom laissa planer un léger sourire sur ses lèvres avant de s'avancer vers la porte d'entrée.

À lui de prendre les devants.

Il frôla agréablement Harry qui eut un sursaut dû au frisson qui le prit soudainement. Avant de lui murmurer :

-Je ne vous l'aurais pas refusé. Bien au contraire.

Sur ces mots, Tom entra en premier dans l'établissement d'un pas légèrement princier suivi de près par un Harry au sourire éclatant placardé sur son visage.

Harry venait de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Sans détour, Tom se dit alors qu'il n'était pas le seul à vouloir que leur relation définisse autre chose que de l'amitié.

**o00oo00o**

Ils avaient passé une excellente soirée. C'était sans aucun doute la meilleure depuis qu'ils se connaissent.

Tout au long du dîner, dans lequel Tom avait pu goûter à des plats qu'il ne pouvait nier être délicieux - encore une chose dans laquelle ses foutus moldus étaient doués - les deux hommes s'étaient échangé quelques anecdotes de leur vie passée. Harry avait beaucoup rit. À ses propres anecdotes maintenant qu'il y repensait. Il fallait dire que Tom n'en avait pas d'aussi amusants que les siennes.

Enfin ! Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise en connaissant maintenant le personnage, mais Tom était tout de même étonné de voir à quel point Harry s'ouvrait sans aucune restriction.

Il était certain d'en savoir autant que ses proches. Harry était si transparent avec lui, que cela en était à la fois surprenant et déroutant.

Mais ce qui l'étonnait plus encore, fut les nombreux points communs qui les unissaient. Évidemment, en bon sorcier qu'ils étaient, ils étaient fascinés par la magie dans toute son immensité. À chacune de leur rencontre il était toujours bon de s'étendre sur le sujet, tout en s'échangeant sur ce qu'ils avaient appris au cours de leur scolarité, mais aussi en dehors de leur enseignement.

Tom était émerveillé lorsqu'il entendait Harry lui raconter l'un de ses voyages et ses découvertes. Celui pour lequel il l'avait écouté avec tant d'attention, ce fut le voyage en Egypte. Tom était fasciné par ce pays aux multiples facettes. Ce pays où la magie avait eu une place importante à l'époque des Pharaons. S'il avait pu, l'Egypte aurait été le premier pays qu'il aurait visité pour accroître ses connaissances sur la magie. En voyant l'intérêt flagrant pour ce voyage, Harry lui avait proposé de lire ses travaux, ce que Tom avait tout de suite accepté.

Malgré qu'il n'en eût pas fait autant que lui, Tom lui avait aussi proposé de lire certains de ces travaux qu'il avait réalisés lors de son enseignement personnel. Tout en lui souriant de ce même sourire qui titillait agréablement son petit cœur, Harry avait accepté avec joie de jeter un œil à ses nombreux travaux.

Autre que ce point commun, il y en avait un qui l'avait profondément touché. Ils étaient tous les deux orphelins. La raison qui faisait qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu leurs parents biologiques était différente, mais cela les rapprochait énormément.

Harry avait perdu ses parents, autrefois Aurors, lors d'une mission dangereuse dans laquelle ils avaient dû arrêter un groupe de fanatiques prônant les idéaux de Grindelwald. Harry avait un an. N'ayant plus de parents sorciers, il était resté un petit moment à la garderie sorcière avant d'être adopté par la famille Malfoy. Heureusement, sinon il se serait retrouvé à l'orphelinat sorcier, bien qu'il lui restât de la famille du côté de sa mère. Cependant, c'était des moldus. Et étant un sorcier, il avait été préférable qu'il soit élevé par ses semblables. Et puis d'après ce que lui avait dit Harry, la sœur de sa mère détestait la magie. Elle avait totalement renié sa propre sœur à cause de sa différence. Qui sait ce qui lui aurait été arrivé s'il avait été placé chez eux.

Tom, comme Harry, ne préférait pas y penser.

Si Harry lui avait dit comment il s'était retrouvé orphelin du jour au lendemain, Tom était resté très vague sur la raison qu'il n'ait plus de parents. La seule chose qu'il lui avait bien voulu révéler était qu'il était né hors mariage d'un père moldu et une mère sorcière. Mère non comprise qui était morte peu après lui avoir donné naissance. Et comme lui, il avait eu la chance d'avoir échappé à une vie sordide à l'orphelinat, en ayant été pris en charge par le frère de sa mère. Pour ce qui est de son père….à part lui avoir dit que c'était un moldu, Tom ne lui avait pas donné plus de détail. C'était un sujet encore délicat même si ce dernier était mort. Et cela, Harry l'avait bien compris.

Enfin ! Tom prenait conscience que tous ses points communs et bien d'autres encore, fortifiaient ce lien indéfinissable entre eux et les rapprochaient énormément. À tel point que Harry se montrait fort tactile.

Il l'avait été encore plus ce soir.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait senti la main de ce dernier sur son épaule, sur le bas de son dos pour l'intimer à prendre telle ou telle direction, sur son bras, et il en passait. Tous ses effleurements pour le moins chastes et furtifs n'étaient pas anodins et Tom en était parfaitement conscient. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire. En ses gestes, Harry lui prouvait une fois de plus à quel point il avait cette envie d'être proche de lui. Mais bien qu'il acceptât toutes ses belles attentions et soit plus ouvert, réceptif et détendu en sa présence, Tom ne s'autorisait toujours pas à en faire de même et à le tutoyer. Ce qui chagrinait fortement Harry.

D'ailleurs cela amusait énormément Tom de voir Harry lui quémander cette attention particulière.

En voyant son neveu entrer dans la pièce, Morfin se redressa et jeta le journal qu'il lisait pour passer le temps sur la petite table basse face à lui. Il jeta un regard suspicieux à Tom qui affichait ce même visage paisible et empreint de contentement qu'il avait constaté depuis quelques semaines. Et puis en avisant l'heure plus que tardive, il se demanda une nouvelle fois ce que Tom faisait après son travail pour revenir à une telle heure. Morfin connaissait très bien ses horaires. Il commençait à neuf heures du matin jusqu'à midi trente et reprenait à une heure trente de l'après-midi. Généralement il finissait à dix-huit heures trente. Le plus tard serait dix-neuf heures. Mais depuis peu il avait bien remarqué que plusieurs fois Tom rentrait sous les coups de vingt et une heures, voire vingt-deux heures passées, comme ce soir.

Toutes ses interrogations l'amenaient à penser qu'il avait probablement rencontré quelqu'un. Ce qui serait très surprenant. Autrement, pourquoi rentrer à de telles heures et avec une attitude aussi sereine et calme qui ne lui connaissait pas.

-Tu rentres bien tard, dit Morfin, en suivant la silhouette de son neveu qui vint s'échouer dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

-Je me suis promené un peu dans les rues de Londres après le travail, dit simplement Tom.

-Vraiment ! Tu fais ça tous les soirs après le travail ? Dit son oncle avec une pointe de curiosité dans la voix.

-Oui, confirma son neveu. J'ai besoin de ce moment pour m'aérer l'esprit et de penser à d'autres choses.

Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, bien qu'il le fasse en charmante compagnie. Mais cela, il se retint de le révéler à son oncle. Pas qu'il n'ait pas envie de lui dire qu'il passait le reste de ses soirées avec un autre sorcier issu de l'aristocratie. C'était simplement qu'il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Bien sûr Morfin ne ferait rien d'autre que d'être surpris en sachant qu'il avait réussi à se faire un ami, et pas n'importe qui.

-Je vois, s'exclama son oncle, en bougeant légèrement pour s'installer un peu plus confortablement sur le canapé.

Un pic douloureux se fit soudainement ressentir dans tout son corps face à l'action. Il tenta de cacher sa grimace, mais Tom se redressa vivement en voyant son corps se tendre et son visage se figer.

-Es-tu en train de faire un début de crise ? demanda Tom en se levant.

-Non, répondit Morfin, dans un souffle. C'est simplement le contrecoup de celle que j'ai faite il y a une heure.

-Et tu n'as pas pris de potion antidouleur ? tonna Tom.

-J'évite de trop en prendre. Je ne veux pas développer une dépendance, répondit son oncle le regard fuyant.

-Tu sais que tu n'as pas le choix. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de supporter la douleur sans un antidouleur. Est-ce que tu as toujours mal ? Gronda Tom.

-Non. C'est passé, soupira Morfin.

-Il te reste toujours du baume antiinflammatoire ?

-Assez pour une semaine.

-Tu aurais dû en mettre à la place, tonna son neveu.

-Je n'y avais pas pensé, souffla Morfin, en se passant une main lasse dans les cheveux.

-Mets-en avant de te coucher, dit Tom. Aussi, je vais t'en refaire. Mais avant, il va falloir que j'aille acheter les ingrédients nécessaires, tonna le plus jeune.

-Je pourrais m'en occuper, osa dire Morfin.

-On en a déjà parlé. Il est hors de question que je te laisse aller au Chemin de Traverse ou même à l'Allée des Embrumes, gronda la voix de Tom.

-Comme toi, je pourrais utiliser un sort de désillusion pour que personne ne me reconnaisse si ce n'est que cela qui t'inquiète, argua Morfin. Tom tu ne pourras pas infiniment m'empêcher de vouloir sortir de cette maison.

-Je ne t'empêche pas de sortir de cette maison. Je t'empêche juste de fréquenter les rues sorcières, répondit tout de go son neveu. Tu as pensé au fait qu'il puisse t'arriver une crise en pleine rue ou dans un magasin. Si cela arrivait tu serais transporté à Saint Mangouste mais une fois qu'ils se rendront compte de qui tu es, ils ne daigneront même pas te soigner convenablement.

C'était dur, mais c'était la réalité.

Lorsque Morfin était tombé malade, Tom l'avait emmené à Saint Mangouste. Bien évidemment, une fois qu'ils durent déclarer leur identité, les médicomages les avaient laissé attendre à l'accueil des heures durant jusqu'à ce qu'un médicomage vienne à leur rencontre et décide – de mauvaises grâces - de les prendre en charge. La consultation n'avait pas duré plus de trente minutes. Tom se souvenait de l'attitude du médicomage qui aurait voulu faire autre chose que d'ausculter correctement un homme affaibli. Cet homme affaibli en particulier. Après son inspection peu concluante, il leur avait simplement tendu une liste de potion disant que cela l'aiderait à supporter les spasmes musculaires dont il était victime.

Mais malgré la prise de ces potions, quelques jours plus tard Morfin fit une crise qui avait bien failli le paralyser. Suite à cela sa magie était soudainement devenue instable un moment avant de s'affaiblir considérablement. Ne voulant pas retourner à Saint Mangouste, Tom avait fait des pieds et des mains pour trouver un excellent guérisseur. Et après en avoir trouvé un qui avait accepté de constater l'état de son oncle, le verdict était tombé. Morfin était atteint de la sclérose, une maladie moldu, et son noyau magique était devenu faible et instable.

Ce fut d'ailleurs suite à cette crise et au trop pleins d'émotion négative envers lui et le monde que Morfin avait brisé sa baguette, reniant et renonçant ainsi la magie.

Le guérisseur lui avait alors donné une longue liste de potions nécessaires pour supporter au mieux la maladie. Bien qu'elles soient efficaces, Tom était convaincu qu'il y avait un moyen pour guérir son oncle. Le voir souffrir de ses crises lui était insupportable. Il avait peur pour lui.

Enfin. Tout cela pour dire qu'il se refusait de laisser Morfin traîner dans les rues sorcières dans le cas où il pourrait être victime de l'une de ses crises. Il pourrait tout aussi en faire une auprès des moldus, mais au moins il serait correctement pris en charge par l'un de leurs hôpitaux.

-Tom, commença Morfin.

-Je ne veux plus en parler, le coupa Tom.

-Alors je vais continuer à me contenter du monde moldu, souffla Morfin d'un ton défaitiste. Tu sais, je m'en veux d'avoir brisé ma baguette et renier ma magie, même si elle n'est plus aussi stable qu'autrefois. Faire de la magie, ça me manque, rajouta-t-il soudainement.

C'était évident que son oncle regrettait d'avoir banni la magie de sa vie. Et même s'il avait fini par comprendre ce choix malheureux, une part de Tom lui en voulait d'avoir renié qui il était.

-Je sais, finit par murmurer Tom.

Que Tom refuse qu'il fréquente le monde magique n'était pas par gaité de cœur, il savait fort bien que tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la magie manquait à son oncle. Mais il n'avait pas le choix de l'en tenir éloigné depuis qu'il n'avait plus aucun moyen de se défendre, mais surtout depuis qu'il était tombé malade.

Tom se refusait de voir un drame arriver. Son oncle était tout ce qui lui restait dans ce bas monde. Il était celui qui l'avait soutenu et fait en sorte de ne pas sombrer dans les ténèbres face à toutes les horreurs dont il avait été victime. Encore aujourd'hui Morfin jouait un rôle primordial dans sa vie. Sans lui, Tom n'avait pas honte d'avouer qu'il se sentirait perdu. Alors oui, peut-être agissait-il égoïstement en interdisant son oncle de fréquenter leur monde, même sous un sort de désillusion. Mais c'était pour leur bien à tous les deux. Lui seul pouvait y aller pour des achats et autres lorsque cela était nécessaire. Autrement, il préférait quand son oncle se promener dans le monde moldu. Ce qui était rare d'ailleurs. Depuis qu'il ne travaillait plus dans cette usine de fabrication de jouer, Morfin était retourné que très peu de fois parmi les non mages. Même après des années avoir bénéficié au sein de leur société, il ne se sentait pas totalement serein parmi eux.

-Ce week-end nous pourrions aller dans le Londres moldu, il y a une exposition intéressante au British Museum sur la civilisation Maya, proposa soudainement Tom.

C'était soudain, mais Tom se dit que cela ne leur ferait pas de mal de passer du temps ensemble loin de cette maison. Et puisque Morfin souhaitait sortir prendre l'air autant le faire à deux et en faisant une activité intéressante. Même si cela se passait au milieu des non mages. Malgré son ressentiment envers eux, Tom devait avouer à demi-mot, qu'ils possédaient des choses fortes intéressantes à découvrir. Dont la plupart avaient un lien étroit avec la magie. Les objets qui alimentaient l'exposition sur les Mayas au musé dont il en avait vu la publicité dans les rues de Londres étaient - pour la plupart - des artefacts de magie. Les moldus ne se rendaient même pas compte qu'ils tenaient entre leurs mains des pouvoirs puissants.

Comme quoi il avait raison sur un point, ils étaient bien des ignorants.

Mais valait mieux qui le soit. Qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient faire de ses objets s'ils en connaissaient la véritable utilisation.

-Pourquoi pas. Cela fait bien longtemps que nous n'avons pu profiter d'un moment ensemble, accepta volontiers Morfin. Tu sais…j'ai l'impression que tu tolères un peu plus les moldus, dit-il, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Ne dis pas des choses aussi absurdes, grimaça Tom. Je les déteste toujours autant.

-Étrange, argua-t-il en se massant le menton, J'aurais pourtant cru que depuis que tu travailles dans cette librairie, ton animosité envers eux avait diminué. Surtout depuis que tu as pris cette habitude de traîner auprès d'eux après le travail.

-Ce n'est pas parce que j'apprécie un tant soit peu de me promener après le travail chez les moldus que je me suis pris d'affection pour eux, dit Tom dans une grimace de dégoût. Je les trouve toujours aussi inintéressant et dénués d'intelligence.

-Hum, fit son oncle peu convaincu. À part cela, tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire ?

-Que veux-tu dire ? Feignit Tom sachant où son oncle voulait en venir.

C'était évident que son oncle ait remarqué que quelque chose le travaillait. Son attitude et son comportement changeant en étaient la preuve directe.

-Tu as changé, dit simplement Morfin. Et je ne sais pas quelle en est la cause.

Tom détourna le regard de celui bien trop insistant de son oncle. Oui il avait changé. Lui-même en était conscient. Émotionnellement et sentimentalement parlant, tout du moins.

-Peut-être, déclara finalement Tom.

-Est-ce que je dois m'en inquiéter ? Voulut se rassurer Morfin.

Tom encra son regard sombre dans celui noisette de son oncle, avant de le rassurer.

-Non.

Plus tard, il lui parlerait de sa rencontre avec Harry et des sentiments plus ou moins confus qu'il éprouvait pour l'autre homme.

-Bien, dit Morfin, n'insistant pas.

Morfin était certain que ce qui tracassait son neveu lui sera dévoilé sous peu.

**o00oo00o**

En toute sérénité, Harry marchait tranquillement à travers les corridors du Ministère pour se rendre dans le hall où se trouvaient les cheminettes afin de quitter cet endroit.

Il était impatient de retrouver Tom pour l'emmener dans un autre endroit à lui faire découvrir. Un restaurant-théâtre. Au Lido. Il ne savait pas si ce genre d'ambiance plairait à son ami, mais ce soir passait une pièce de théâtre très connu de Shakespeare qu'Harry aimait beaucoup. Il voulait partager ce moment-là avec personne d'autre que Tom.

Depuis leur dîner au Ledbury les deux hommes s'étaient considérablement rapprochés, au point qu'un œil extérieur vous dirait qu'ils étaient enfin devenus intime. Ce qui était le cas. Harry ne retenait plus ses gestes, ses regards longs et pénétrants, ses allusions, ses attentions et il en passait. Tom avait l'air d'apprécier puisqu'il n'avait aucunement freiné ses ardeurs. Cependant, il ne réagissait pas comme l'aurait souhaité Harry. Il avait pensé que - se sentant désormais plus à l'aise - il se serait tout aussi montré un peu plus affectueux dirons-nous. Mais après mure réflexion, Harry s'était souvenu que Tom n'était pas une personne qui affichait facilement ses émotions ou ses envies.

Le principal, c'était qu'il ne repoussait pas les tentatives très peu subtiles d'Harry.

Dans un souffle de contentement, il arriva dans le grand hall principal du Ministère. Sans perdre plus de temps, il se rendit à l'une des cheminettes destination le Chaudron Baveur. De là-bas, il se rendrait directement à Londres moldu. Il aurait pu prendre directement l'une des cabines téléphoniques, mais elles étaient toutes en révision suite à un dysfonctionnement.

Alors qu'il allait rentrer dans une cheminette, il croisa Fenrir Greyback, qui sortait de celle qui se trouvait à gauche de la sienne.

Harry le connaissait depuis près de sept ans. Il avait fait connaissance en même temps que Remus lorsque ce dernier c'était présenter à lui à l'hôpital le lendemain de l'admission de Sirius. Après la mort de ses parents et la disparition de Sirius, Remus avait décidé de se réfugier dans la meute de Fenrir dont il avait fait connaissance par le biais d'Albus lors de sa scolarité. Il avait vécu ces dernières années en tant que professeur pour les jeunes loups qui ne pouvaient pas aller dans une école de sorcellerie. Il avait noyé sa peine dans le bon fonctionnement éducatif des jeunes loups en oubliant que le fils de ses amis aurait eu aussi besoin de lui. Harry ne lui en avait jamais voulu de l'avoir laissé à son triste sort. Tout ce qui comptait c'était que maintenant Remus faisait partie de sa vie. Qu'il allait bien mieux et avait un travail respectable en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard. À côté de ça il continuait ses cours aux jeunes loups de sa meute.

-Harry ! S'exclama Fenrir d'une voix forte

-Bonsoir Fenrir. Ça fait un bail dis donc, sourit Harry en allant serrer maman dune l'alpha.

-Remus m'avait dit que tu étais rentré. Tu aurais pu passer me voir. Tu sais que tu es le bienvenu à la réserve, gronda l'Alpha.

-Je sais Fenrir. J'ai pas mal été occuper depuis mon retour. Mais dès que j'aurais un moment je viendrais vous voir, dit Harry. Que viens-tu faire au ministère ?

-Oh je viens déclarer la naissance d'un loupiot.

-En voilà une merveilleuse nouvelle, dit Harry d'un enjoué. C'est une fille ou garçon ?

-Un petit homme qui s'appelle Émilé, répondit avec fierté Fenrir. C'est Eliot et Lucy les parents. Tu te souviens d'eux.

-Oh oui. Je suis content pour eux. Ils doivent être ravis que le petit soit né avec les gènes du loup

-Oui, acquiesça Fenrir. C'est tellement rare qu'un enfant naisse avec les gènes du loup et quand ça arrive c'est toujours une bénédiction, finit-il par dire. Et ça fortifie un peu plus la meute.

-Je n'en doute pas, sourit Harry. Bien je vais te laisser, j'ai affaire.

-Attends ! Et si tu passais le week-end prochain, proposa Fenrir avant qui ne le quitte. Nous allons fêter la demande en mariage de Remus et la naissance du petit.

-Quoi ? Dit surpris Harry. Remus va se marier ?

-Oh. Je crois avoir fait une boulette, dit Fenrir en la voyant la tête surprise du plus jeune. Je pensais que Remus te l'avait dit. Il a demandé Nymphodora en mariage il y a quelques jours. Et elle a dit oui. Je suis si content pour lui.

-Non il ne me l'avait pas dit. Pourtant ce n'était pas les occasions qui manquaient. Je crois que j'irai faire un tour à Poudlard dans les jours à venir, dit Harry.

-Ne lui dit pas que je t'ai vendu la mèche. Il voulait vous le dire à toi et à Sirius personnellement. Je croyais que c'était chose faite, lui apprit-il en grimaçant.

-Je ne lui dirais rien, accepta Harry.

-Tu m'évites un Remus enragé, souffla Fenrir. Bon, dit-il, en avisant l'heure. Moi aussi il faut que je me dépêche, le service va bientôt fermer, grimaça-t-il. Tu essayes de venir fêter cette nouvelle et la naissance d'Émilé le week-end prochain, rajouta le loup en s'éloignant.

\- Je viendrai, assura Harry.

Sur ses deniers mots, ils se quittèrent, l'un se dirigeant vers le département des régulations des créatures magiques et l'autre quittant enfin le Ministère.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

_**Voilà**_,_** voilà pour ce chapitre. **_

_**C'était un chapitre simple, mais j'ai espoir qu'il vous aura plu.**_

_**Je vous dis à la prochaine. **_

_**Sha'**_


End file.
